Surreal But Nice (español)
by heartskippedaabeat
Summary: Future Fic. Notting Hill, Faberry Style. "Algunas personas pasan toda su vida juntas".
1. Prólogo

_Por supuesto que he visto sus films, y creo que… bueno, es Rachel Berry, siempre supe que iba a ser una estrella y ahora, finalmente, el mundo la respeta como tal. Ella es… es algo más. _

_Pero sea como sea, el colegio y la universidad son cosas que quedaron relegadas en el pasado, asi como nuestra accidentada relación, la cual se fue desvaneciendo con el correr de los años. Nuestra, para nada convencional, amistad se rompió en algún momento entre nuestro penúltimo y último año universitario. _

_No puedo precisar el momento exacto en que perdimos contacto, todo lo que ese es que la culpa fue total y completamente mía. _

_Fui yo quien necesito escapar, en un desesperado intento por evadir enfrentar las confusiones que me acechaban y que me hacían sentir acorralada, forzándome a poner en orden el desastre que tenía lugar dentro de mi cabeza. Sé de mi promesa a Rachel acerca de mantenernos en contacto… y también sé que la rompí y por ende termine decepcionándola._

_Pero ahora ya han pasado 6 años desde la última vez en que nos vimos, ella está a un millón de años luz del mundo en el que vivo ahora, que es acá… en Notting Hill, mi rincón favorito de Londres._

_Notting Hill está lejos de ser la aburrida y rutinaria Lima, así como también está lejos de ser la de vibrante y activa Nueva York. Creo que el único paralelismo con mis experiencias pasadas ,lo puedo trazar con mi vida en New Haven… principalmente por la calma con la transcurren los días acá, tal cual sucedía ahí. _

_Durante todos los días de la semana esta el mercado de Portobello, en donde se venden todas las frutas y vegetales conocidas por el hombre. El estudio de tatuajes, con un hombre en la puerta que se emborracho y ahora no puede recordar por qué eligió tatuarse "I love Ken". La controversial peluquería de la cual todos salen luciendo como "Cookie Monster", lo hubiesen querido o no. Y de repente llega el fin de semana, y desde la primera luz del día surgen de la nada cientos de diversos puestos, llenando cada resquicio desde Portobello Road hasta Notting Hill Gate… y que hacen que mires donde mires, veas a miles de personas comprando todo tipos de antigüedades, algunas genuinas y otras… no tan genuinas._

_Pero sin lugar a dudas debo decir que una de las mejores cosas que encontré en este rincón de Londres, y la cual contribuyó en gran parte para tomar la decisión de elegir Notting Hill como lugar para radicarme, es la gente que conocí acá y que se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Por supuesto que extraño a Santana, Brittany, Mercedes y Sam; de hecho nuestras llamadas por Skype se extienden por horas, pero también están mis nuevos amigos. Por ejemplo Tony, un arquitecto devenido en Chef, quien recientemente invirtió todo sus ahorros en la apertura de un nuevo restaurant._

_Así que… acá es donde paso mis días, y años, ahora. En esta pequeña villa ubicada en el medio de Londres, en la casa de la puerta azul que mi esposo y yo compramos juntos antes de que él me dejara por una mujer que lucía exactamente como Sofía Vergara, solo que más hermosa… y donde ahora llevo una extraña vida con una roommate, llamada Shira. _

_Y así llego otro rutinario miércoles, caminando a través del mercado los escasos 300 metros que separan mi casa de mi trabajo, sin imaginarme que ese sería el día en que mi vida iba a cambiar para siempre._

_A propósito, no lo he dicho pero trabajo en mi pequeña librería, un modesto local llamado "The Travel Book Store" que… bueno, vende libros de viajes, aunque para ser honesta debo decir que no siempre vende tantos como quisiera._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco Notting Hill. Gran cantidad de dialogos y escenas en esta historia son extraidas del guion escrito por Richard Curtis.

**N/A:** Okay. Un par de personas me habían pedido la traducción de Surreal But Nice, y si bien al principio no estaba convencida, supuse que si habia gente interesada en leerlo, por qué no?.

Por si no es obvio, la historia esta basada integramente en la pelicula Notting Hill, aunque las protagonistas sean Quinn y Rachel y eso haga que la escencia faberry este presente en todos los dialogos. Esta es solo la introducción, el resto de los capítulos van a ser más largos. No prometo más de una actualización por semana, aunque voy a intentar hacerlo.

Carmela, gracias por hacer de beta reader.

Buena vida, Feliz Navidad, y bla. XX

Lucía.


	2. Capítulo 1

Es un día común para Quinn en el Bookshop, la pequeña librería que compró un tiempo atrás, y donde ahora pasa la mayor parte de sus días. Es un local pequeño, cuanto menos caótico, con estanterías por todos lados, y pequeños rincones escondidos que se hallan colmados con más y más libros.

La rubia se halla trabajando, como cualquier otro día, junto a Martin, su leal empleado, una persona extremadamente entusiasta, un verdadero optimista… quizás sin remedio. Y ahora mientras ella se enfoca en los números, él aguarda entusiasmado a que finalice para tener su atención.

"Típico" gruño Quinn detrás del escritorio, mientras sus dedos seguían danzando sobre el teclado de la calculadora. "El balance final de ventas es de… menos £ 347?" concluyo alzando la vista de sus papeles para mirarlo a Martin, con un halo de dolor y decepción en su mirada.

Martín forzó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, intentando pensar en algo para hacerla sentir mejor. "Debería, umm… ir y comprar cappuccino? Para, no sé, alivianar un poco la realidad?" ofreció intentando mostrarse alentador.

"Si, eso vendría bien" respondió mirando los números una vez más antes de regalarle una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento. "Pero que sea medio, es todo lo que me puedo permitir" bromeo, aunque en su interior sabía que era casi cierto, al menos si solo enfocaba sus ingresos monetarios en lo que el local generaba.

Martin rió con Quinn, decidiendo unírsele. "Entiendo de lo que hablas, así que medio cappuccino en camino!"

Quinn devolvió el gesto, agradecida, antes de volver a meterse de lleno en el resto de los papeles que aún aguardaban sobre el escritorio, mientras Martin salía rápidamente en busca de sus bebidas.

Al tiempo que el salía, alguien ingreso al local y Quinn pudo divisar la figura de una mujer vestida de negro, con grandes lentes y una boina, pero decidió no preocuparse y dejarla que observase tranquila mientras ella posaba su atención en el papelerío hasta que la misma requiriese su ayuda.

Pero algo logro captar su atención, algo hizo un click en su cabeza… esas piernas, esas largas, bronceadas y tonificadas piernas... Podría reconocerlas en cualquier lugar del mundo, no importaba cuanto tiempo habia pasado.

No podía equivocarse.

Lentamente alzo su mirada y vio a la mujer indagando en una de las bibliotecas, dándole la espalda. Pero Quinn simplemente sabía que estaba en lo correcto, incluso tuvo la confirmación de eso en cuanto pudo observar el perfil de la mujer y reconocer esa particular, y en su opinión perfecta, nariz.

Era Rachel, simplemente lo sabía, pero solo por si acaso aun necesitaba una confirmación real.

"Puedo ayudarte?" pregunto intentando sonar indiferente, pero su voz no pudo esconder sus nervios.

Rachel movió su mirada del libro, hacia la rubia. Removió los lentes y dejo que sus ojos mostrasen la emoción que la envolvía por volverla a ver, pero solo por un breve segundo. Después lo único que vestían era un tinte de tristeza y dolor. "Quinn…" suspiro, sin ser consciente de que lo hacía. Pero cuando la rubia se disponía a hablar esas emociones desaparecieron de su rostro por completo, aunque no de sus ojos. Se aclaró la garganta y luego volvió a hablar. "No, gracias. Solo estoy mirando"

"Okay…" respondió dubitativa, sin saber cómo proceder después de la distancia que habia marcado. Pero sus ojos jamás abandonaron a Rachel, quien seguía sumergida en los libros que ocupaban la estantería. Cuando esta estaba por tomar un nuevo ejemplar para inspeccionarlo en profundidad, la rubia volvió a hablar. "Ese libro no es muy bueno" informó, y en cuanto noto la extraña mirada que Rachel le arrojaba fue consciente de su intromisión. "En caso de que mirar… ya sabés… se transforme en comprar. Estarías malgastando tu dinero". Tartamudeaba, y forzaba una sonrisa que si bien intentaba esconder sus nervios, los exponía aún más. "Pero, si Turquía es en lo que estas interesada, um… Este, por otro lado, es muy bueno" finalizo tomando un libro que yacía en su escritorio y lo extendió para que lo tomase Rachel, quien la seguía mirando confusa por la actitud que mantenía. "Um, creo que el autor de verdad estuvo en Turquía, lo cual es… bastante importante" volvió a hablar, sonriendo tras su propia broma.

Cuando reconoció la seria mirada de la morocha, tuvo que mover su atención hacia cualquier otro lugar para evitar seguir avergonzándose, maldiciéndose a sí misma entre dientes.

_Qué carajo me pasa? Dios! Es Rachel, Rachel quien seguramente me odia por la forma en la que me comporte con ella a lo largo de toda mi patética vida. Es obvio que lo hace si lo único que pudo decirme fue 'Quinn'. Mierda, necesito recobrar control sobre mis acciones, y lo necesito ya. Y en especial necesito terminar con estas estúpidas bromas producto de los nervios. Soy Quinn Fabray y tengo 26 años, por el amor de dios!._

"Gracias, lo voy a tener en cuenta" respondió Rachel, con una sombría sonrisa, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos antes de posar su atención nuevamente en el libro.

"Okay. Hay muchos más en…" pero lo que estaba por decir se desvaneció al tiempo que Quinn se veía distraída por lo que observaba en uno de los monitores de la cámara de seguridad. En la misma veía a un hombre intentando esconder un libro dentro de su ropa. "Umm, dame un segundo" murmuro, previamente a caminar hacia la parte traerá del local, sintiendo la mirada de Rachel posada sobre ella todo el tiempo.

Si habia algo que Quinn habia aprendido a lo largo de todos estos últimos años habia sido a controlar sus emociones y su temperamento. El tiempo la habia convertido en una persona más calma, no habia absolutamente nada que le provocase ese fuego interno que la convertía en la Quinn Fabray que la mayoría de sus amigos aun tenia presente. Ni siquiera un bizarro cliente intentando robarse uno de sus libros lograba activar algo dentro de ella. Así que decidió lidiar con la situación de la misma forma en la que lo hacía por estos días.

"Malas noticias, señor" profirió acercándose. "Tenemos una cámara de seguridad justo ahí" señalo al aparato que se hallaba ubicado en la esquina, justo por encima de sus cabezas.

"Y?" preguntó el hombre, despreocupado, mostrando su desinterés en lo que fuese que Quinn quería decirle.

"Y?" Repregunto incrédula, arqueando una ceja. "Lo vi poner un libro bajo su ropa así que…"

"Que libro?"

"El que está bajo sus pantalones"

"No, no hay ningún libro bajo mis pantalones"

Quinn resoplo y rodo sus ojos perdiendo paciencia, pero no la calma. "Bien, bueno… sabe qué? Voy a llamar a la policía, y si estoy equivocada acerca de usted-robando-un-libro-y-escondiéndolo-bajo-sus-pantalones, voy a ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas"

"Okay, pero, hipotéticamente hablando, que pasaría si tuviese dicho libro bajo mis pantalones?"

"Bueno… lo ideal sería que mientras yo vuelvo a mi escritorio, usted remueve la guía de Bali de debajo de sus pantalones, y lo limpia y lo devuelve a donde estaba, o lo paga. Lo dejo solo para que usted decida" dijo Quinn, dando por finalizada la situación, y girándose para volver, encontrándose con Rachel parada al lado del mostrador, sonriendo divertida. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció en el preciso momento en que sus ojos conectaron.

"Perdón por eso," Quinn balbuceo, viéndose perdida por la actitud de Rachel, quien volvía a mostrarse fría y distante.

"No importa, Quinn. Está todo bien" le aseguro sin mirarla, en lugar de eso la morocha volvía a inspeccionar el libro que sostenía en sus manos. "Estaba pensado en robarlo, pero acabo de cambiar de idea" bromeo alzando la vista y por fin sonriéndole genuinamente, dejando a Quinn sin palabras con tan solo la simplicidad de ese gesto que se perdía en el pasado en cuestión de segundos. "Firmada por el autor, según veo" agrego rápidamente para cambiar el tema de conversación.

"Si, no pude evitarlo. Si podes encontrar una copia sin firmar, te aseguro que valen una fortuna" Quinn respondió completamente seria, al menos fingiendo estarlo, y Rachel no pudo contenerse y se hecho a reír, incapaz de mantener su postura fría culpa del costado sarcástico de Quinn que tanto habia extrañado, y que tanto adoraba. Especialmente porque eso era un claro indicio de cuan autentica Quinn actuaba cuando estaba a su alrededor.

Las risas se fueron desvaneciendo y dieron paso a un extraño, aunque familiar, sentimiento que se vio roto por la presencia del inexperto ladrón.

"Perdóneme, me firma un autógrafo?" el hombre pregunto acercándose a Rachel y entregándole un pequeño papel.

"Sí, claro. Cuál es su nombre?"

"Rufus"

Rachel tomo una lapicera y sin decir nada mas procedió a cumplir con el pedido, rápidamente, para luego devolverle el papel.

"Que dice?"

"Bueno… esa es mi firma, y dice: Rufus, deberías estar en la cárcel" respondió con tal sarcasmo que Quinn se sorprendió, y no puedo evitar sonreír divertida.

"Muy buena" sonrió el hombre. "Quiere mi número de teléfono?" pregunto con actitud seductora, causando una mirada incrédula por parte de Rachel, antes de responderle incluso con mayor sarcasmo.

"Tentador, pero… no. Gracias!" declino la oferta. Una vez que el hombre asintió y abandono el local, la morocha señalo el libro que sostenía en sus manos, mostrándole a Quinn que ya habia tomado una decisión. "Voy a llevar este."

"Okay, bien… Pensándolo bien quizás no es tan malo. En realidad es una especie de masterpiece. Libre de esos cuentos de kebab que tanto abundan en las guías de viajes de estos tiempos" divagó. "Y te voy a dar uno de estos, sin cargo" concluyo, entregándole a Rachel una bolsa con el libro elegido más uno extra a modo de regalo. "Es bastante útil para encender fuego, envolver pescado… y ese tipo de cosas" bromeo con la esperanza de causar otra genuina sonrisa en Rachel.

"Gracias, Quinn" respondió dejando que esas ultimas letras se deslizasen inconclusas, como si quisiese decir algo más, pero solo sus ojos eran capaces de transmitir cierto tipo de emoción que Quinn no lograba decodificar correctamente.

"Un placer…" asintió, sin saber que más decir. Incluso cuando en su interior algo le pedía a gritos que dijese algo más, nunca lo hizo. Simplemente observo como Rachel caminaba alejándose por la calle, dejando atrás el local, y dejando a Quinn con un sentimiento de vacío que no solo aludía al espacio físico en el que se hallaba.

El sonido de la campanita capto su atención nuevamente. Martin ingresaba con dos cappuccinos, y con su presencia la traía otra vez a la realidad.

"Gracias" sonrió mirando a Martin y dando un primer sorbo a su bebida. "No creo que vayas a creerme cuando te diga quien acaba de estar acá"

"Quien?" Pregunto Martin, espejando la acción de Quinn al beber un sorbo de su café. "Alguien famoso?" añadió rápidamente cuando vio la sonrisa misteriosa de su jefa.

"No," negó finalmente, ya arrepintiéndose de haber mencionado el tema en un primer momento, sabiendo perfectamente que contarle lo sucedido acarrearía mucha más preguntas.

"Seria genial si eso pasase, no? Alguien famoso en el local… Sabes algo, y esto es una anécdota bastante genial… una vez vi a Amy Winehouse"

"Si? Dónde?"

"Kensington High Street. O sea, al menos creo que era Amy. Aunque podría haber sido esa chica de la banda pop… la que se casó con el futbolista. Beckim?"

"Beckham, Victoria Beckham" corrigió Quinn tratando de encontrar en su cabeza una similitud entre esas dos celebridades. "En realidad, Amy no se parece en lo absoluto a Victoria Beckham"

"Si, lo sé, pero ella esta-" Martin balbuceaba nervioso. "Ella estaba a una distancia bastante grande de donde yo estaba."

"O sea que quizás no fue ninguna de las dos?"

"Es una posibilidad, también, supongo" admitió, muy a su pesar, Martin.

Quinn le regalo una sincera sonrisa y bebió el resto de su cappuccino. "Queres otro?" pregunto encogiéndose de hombros al observar los dos vasos de papel vacíos.

"Si… No! Esperá… Hagamos algo loco, cambio radical… si, voy a tomar un jugo de naranja!" sugirió sonriéndole, infectándola con su buen humor antes de que la rubia tomase su bolso y saliese del local.

Quinn puso un pie en la calle, se detuvo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire fresco y observo como todo a su alrededor continuaba moviéndose a su ritmo habitual, como si nada hubiese cambiado, y luego comenzó a caminar, intentando silenciar los pensamientos acerca de Rachel que inundaban su mente.

La cafetería estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de su libreria, por lo cual arribo allí en instantes e hizo su orden para rápidamente volver y continuar con su rutina diaria.

Pero Quinn se movía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a por donde caminaba y cuando doblo en la esquina colisiono de frente contra otra persona.

Y no cualquier persona.

Cuando alzo la vista se encontró con Rachel maldiciendo entre dientes porque Quinn acababa de derramar todo el jugo de naranja sobre su remera blanca.

"Oh, mierda!" exclamó Quinn, acercándose a la morocha para ayudarla. Tomo la servilleta de papel que permanecía en su mano y sin ser consciente de sus movimientos empezó a frotarla por el torso de Rachel, acercándose peligrosamente a sus pechos.

"Sácame las manos de encima ya, Quinn!" grito molesta, haciendo que Quinn de un salto hacia atrás separándose, sorprendida por la dura actitud pero también por la acción que inconscientemente habia llevado acabo.

"Perdón, Rach" murmuro, bajando su mirada, completamente avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer. "Mira, vivo justo cruzando la calle. Tengo… um, agua, y jabón. Te podes arreglar y eso…" tartamudeo, presa del pánico mientras intentaba disculparse y compensarla de algún modo.

Rachel tomo una gran bocanada de aire para desvanecer esa sensación que la consumía tras haber escuchado la forma en que la habia llamado y procedió a responder sin siquiera mirarla. "No, gracias, Quinn. Ya hiciste demasiado, no te parece?". Las dos se miraron a los ojos finalmente, y la rubia entendió que ese comentario no solo hacía referencia al pequeño incidente, sino que estaba cargado con connotaciones que aludían a su pasado. "Yo solo… solo necesito llamar a mi chofer para que me venga a buscar" agrego intentando no sonar tan dura, arrepintiéndose por la crudeza con la que la habia tratado.

Quinn estaba confundida, pero determinada a ayudarla. "También tengo teléfono, y estoy convencida de que en cinco minutos vas a estar impecable otra vez y lista para volver a la esquina… No en el sentido de estar en una esquina como una prostituta, obviamente" Quinn se maldijo a si misma mentalmente tras ese comentario.

"Quinn!" gruño Rachel, pero en el fondo hallaba la situación bizarramente cómica, en especial el divague en el que sumía la rubia. "Okay, a ver… a que te referís con 'cruzando la calle'? Hablame en metros"

Quinn sonrió tímidamente, feliz de ver un atisbo de Rachel Berry, diva de Broadway y Hollywood, parada en frente a ella. "Umm, 15 metros…" sonrió mirando por sobre el hombro de Rachel, esperando a que la morocha siguiese su mirada para ver el punto exacto que señalaba, al otro lado de la calle. "Ahí, esa es mi casa, la de la puerta azul"

Rachel asintió, y las dos comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Cuando llegaron, Quinn abrió la puerta e ingreso primero. Habia olvidado por completo el desastre que había en su casa, tanto que llegaba a lucir como si una batalla hubiese tenido lugar ahí. En una carrera apresurada intento arreglar un poco la situación, juntando la ropa que yacía tirada en el piso, y los restos de comida que Shira habia dejado esa mañana, cuando desayuno.

"Umm.. Pasa" dijo Quinn, finalmente invitando a Rachel, quien aún permanecía expectante en el pasillo de entrada, a que pasase. La morocha camino lentamente y se quedó perpleja cuando observo el desorden que definía aquel lugar, yendo con sus ojos de Quinn al desorden, una y otra vez. "No es… um, no esta tan ordenado como suele estar generalmente pero…" Quinn deslizo sus ojos inspeccionando el lugar, interiormente aun profiriendo insultos hacia Shira, mientras Rachel seguía observándola. "Como sea, el baño está arriba. Y el teléfono… el teléfono esta justo ahí" informó señalando hacia la derecha.

"Gracias, Quinn" expreso Rachel, son total sinceridad, e imprimiendo familiar calidez al modo en que pronunciaba su nombre, mismas emociones que iluminaban sus ojos y que inyectaban a Quinn de una sensación de adrenalina y a la vez calidez que la recorría de pies a cabeza. "Tengo un celular, okay? Pero si me gustaría hacer uso el baño" sonrió tímidamente y sin decir nada más se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pasando al lado de Quinn quien se ofreció a ocuparse las bolsas que sostenía.

Una vez que Rachel estuvo fuera de vista, Quinn sacudía su cabeza, auto reprochándose el estúpido comportamiento que habia tenido. "Mierda" resoplaba molesta, y mientras corría apresurada por toda la cocina intentando limpiar el espacio, percibía el celular que estaba en su bolsillo trasero y que volvía a poner en evidencia la bochornosa escena que habia protagonizado segundos antes ofreciendo el teléfono a Rachel.

Quinn ordenó cuanto pudo, logrando no demasiado ya que unos minutos más tarde Rachel aparecía bajando las escaleras, vistiendo una nueva remera, mientras el resto de su ropa seguía siendo la misma, pero no su actitud. Algo habia cambiado en su mirada, sus ojos se posaban en Quinn con tal intensidad que esta no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse, sintiéndose cohibida.

Rachel llego al penúltimo escalón y se detuvo, nuevamente su mirada se deslizo inspeccionando el lugar para luego culminar conectando con expectantes ojos color avellana.

"Así que… Notting Hill, huh?" la pequeña diva inquirió, cargando esas cuatro palabras con todas esas emociones contenidas a las cuales no se animaba a darle voz. "Te gusta vivir acá? Sos feliz?"

Quinn proceso esas palabras en su mente en más de una oportunidad, dándose cuenta de que finalmente Rachel habia decidido dejar de tratarla como si fuesen dos desconocidas. "Londres es una ciudad hermosa, aunque siendo sincera debo decir que no creo haber encontrado lo que vine a buscar. Pero no me estoy quejando, podría ser peor. O sea, podría haber terminado en Lima siendo una agente de bienes raíces, no?" sonrió, pero noto como su respuesta habia molestado a Rachel, quien nuevamente cambio su humor.

Sus miradas conectaron brevemente, luego Rachel desvió su atención al pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal. "Creo que debería irme"

"Umm…" Quinn no quería que todo terminase tan pronto, no después de que Rachel finalmente habia mostrado signos de que dentro suyo aún se preocupaba por ella. O al menos estaba interesada en saber si era feliz. "No queres tomar una taza de té antes de irte?"

"No, gracias" respondió a secas, con un tono neutral que mostraba amabilidad pero no mucho más que eso.

"Café?"

"No" rechazó otra vez.

"Jugo de Naranja?" pregunto Quinn, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de esas palabras que no hacían más que revivir el incidente que esa bebida habia causado. "Si, no, probablemente no. Um… algo frio, quizás?" añadió rápidamente tratando de rectificar su error previo. "Coca Cola? Agua? Una… horrorosa agua saborizada que pretende tener algo que ver con frutos del bosque? No, okay, da igual, eso seguramente no está contemplado dentro de tu estilo de vida vegano"

"No, la verdad es que no"

"Que te parece algo para comer? Te gustaría eso? Algún pequeño snack? Podria… podría hacerte un sándwich caprese? Sin el queso, por lo cual no sería tan caprese, sería más bien tomate y albahaca. Y bueno, sin el pan también. O sea, sin queso y sin pan para que sea vegano. Así que… no, eso terminaría siendo cualquier cosa menos un sándwich. Pero, como sea, lo puedo hacer si queres" divago Quinn.

"No, pero gracias" respondió con sincera sonrisa.

"Ahora siempre respondes a todo con un 'no'?" pregunto ruborizándose, pero frustrada al mismo tiempo, bajando su mirada para evitar que Rachel lo notase.

La comisura de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, pero Rachel se encargó de mantener sus emociones camufladas. Y luego, tras mostrar un gesto pensativo por un par de segundos, respondió "No," su mirada conectando con la de Quinn por un segundo más de lo que se consideraría normal. "Eh, mejor me voy yendo. Gracias por tu ayuda" agrego en tono casi sarcástico.

"De nada. Y… puedo decir algo más?. Estas… muy bonita… hermosa, Rach" Quinn admitió sonrojándose. La miro con intención a los ojos, mordiéndose su labio inferior antes de desviar su mirada hacia un costado. Sumergió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans para poner fin a los nervios que empezaban a ponerla inquieta. Era difícil para alguien como ella decir algo así, incluso más difícil si a quien se lo decía era a Rachel. "Estoy muy orgullosa de vos. Me pone muy feliz ver todo lo que lograste y seguís logrando. Creo que tengo que aprovechar la única chance que tengo para decírtelo. Supongo que no estabas muy ansiosa por verme o hablarme después de todo lo que paso. Plus, después de que leas ese horrible libro, tampoco vas a querer volver por el local."

Rachel trago saliva, y el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, con esfuerzo. No dejaba de mirar a Quinn y su esbozo de sonrisa se transformó en una genuina y radiante, pero no tan radiante como las que Quinn habia visto en el pasado y tanto extrañaba ahora. "Gracias, Quinn. Lo creas o no, escucharte decir eso significa mucho para mi"

Quinn asintió sin mediar palabras, y la escolto hasta la puerta. Las dos se detuvieron ahí, enfrentándose la una a la otra en silencio.

La rubia fue quien hablo primero, sus manos nunca dejando sus bolsillos ya que eso le daba una especie de seguridad. "Fue lindo verte otra vez. Surreal, pero lindo" sonrió nerviosa y Rachel espejo su sonrisa, casi mofándose de ella, al tiempo que se giraba y obligaba a Quinn a abrir la puerta y sin decir nada salió por la misma, dejandola sola, apenas funcional como para cerrar la puerta tras ella. Se giró y apoyo el total del peso de su cuerpo en la misma, soltando una bocanada de aire que nunca supo que estaba conteniendo.

"Surreal pero lindo? En qué carajo estaba pensando? Soy una idiota!" reprocho Quinn y se impulsó con sus manos para alejarse de la puerta y caminar dentro de la casa, pero el sonido del timbre la detuvo.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta, la sorpresa se apodero de ella al ver que era Rachel quien estaba del otro lado.

"Hola, de nuevo" sonrió tímidamente.

"Hey"

"Olvide mis bolsas"

"Oh… si" respondió Quinn sin moverse, pero el gesto divertido en el rostro de Rachel la hizo ser consciente de que estaba esperando a que fuese en busca de dichas bolsas.

Sin agregar nada más, abrió la puerta aún más, como invitando a Rachel a ingresar, mientras tanto ella se introdujo en el interior, para volver un segundo más tarde y entregarle sus pertenencias.

"Gracias, Quinn" susurró gentilmente.

La rubia no habia esperado un gesto de ese tipo, y por eso su mirada se alzó para buscar la de Rachel. Dejo de respirar cuando sus ojos se encontraron, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de esas expresivas orbitas color café que la observaban.

Las dos seguían paradas en el estrecho hall, donde el espacio era tan reducido que las obligaba a estar realmente cerca, envolviéndolas en una extraña sensación de intimidad.

Fue un momento en que el aire desapareció, mismo que el espacio y el tiempo. Un segundo en el cual ambas vieron en los ojos de la otra la proyección de sus últimas interacciones. El regreso de Rachel con Finn, las excusas de Quinn para no visitarla, su última conversación vía Skype en la cual le habia confesado que se iba a Londres, y la cual termino con una discusión en la cual se incluyeron palabras tales como sentimientos, conflicto, confusión, y miedo. La última vez que se vieron, en la puerta del departamento de Rachel, cuando Quinn se paró ahí, por un breve segundo, confesándole sus sentimientos y besándola antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Y luego de eso los intentos de Rachel por contactarla, los cuales Quinn se habia encargado de rechazar.

Ninguna de las dos se movía, tampoco ninguna podía quitar sus ojos de encima de la otra. Y en el final fue Rachel quien decidió dejarlo fluir, y ceder ante lo que su cuerpo demandaba.

Dió un paso hacia adelante, invadiendo el espacio personal de Quinn, y sin dubitaciones desvaneció el mínimo espacio que las separaba. Poso su mano en el cuello de la rubia, atrayendo sus labios hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que se impulsaba en puntas de pie para encontrarla a mitad de camino y colisionar sus labios en un encuentro que enviaba millones de descargas eléctricas que viajaba por sus venas, haciéndolas temblar a merced de ese sentimiento.

Quinn no respondió al beso, el mismo la tomó por sorpresa. No se podía mover, pero tampoco hizo nada para romper esa unión. Simplemente cerró sus ojos y, al igual que Rachel, lo dejo fluir.

La morocha capturo sus labios e intensifico el beso, embriagándose con la deliciosa sensación que esos intoxicantes labios le otorgaban.

El beso no fue extenso, pero duro lo necesario para que ambas perdiesen noción del mundo que las rodeaba. Rachel intento extenderlo al máximo posible, dejando que todo transcurra en cámara lenta en esos últimos segundos antes de separarse, aun contra su voluntad.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, observando los labios de la otra, intentando guardar ese extraño sentimiento en su memoria, pero en el preciso momento en que las dos fueron conscientes de lo que habia pasado, el pánico se apodero de ellas.

Quinn fue la primera en romper esa incómoda situación, esperando que Rachel no fuese a salir corriendo. Quizás la mejor idea era darle tiempo para que aclarara las dudas en su mente. Y fue por eso que termino por decir lo primero que apareció en su cabeza, sin preocuparse por cuan estúpido sonase. "Perdón por mí 'surreal pero lindo', soy un desastre"

Rachel estaba agitada, pero ninguna de las dos lo habia notado hasta que respondió con la voz entrecortada, pero nunca dejando de mirarla a los ojos. "No importa. Creo que todo el asunto acerca del sándwich caprese fue tu peor momento" bromeo, todavía tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Quinn reía ante el chiste, y Rachel se veía incapaz de dejar de mirarla a los ojos, cuando ambas escucharon el sonido de una llave introduciéndose en la cerradura.

"Mierda, perdón! Es mi roommate. Perdón! No tengo modo de disculparme de antemano por ella!" Quinn se excusaba y la morocha aclaraba su garganta en el preciso momento en que la puerta se abría y una chica ingresaba por esta. Una chica que nada tenía que ver con Quinn, no en su look, ni tampoco en sus modales.

Shira ingreso vistiendo unas viejas converse, completamente destruidas, y una enorme pollera a modo de vestido. Sus brazos, cubiertos de tatuajes, sostenían varias bolsas, y a su paso dejaba un camino de humo proveniente de su cigarrillo, algo que hizo que Rachel se sintiese realmente incomoda y se girase en dirección contraria a ella, cuando estaba pasaba entre las dos.

"Hey!"

"Hola" respondió Rachel educadamente.

"Voy directo hacia la cocina por algo de comida, después te voy a contar acerca de esta chica que conocí hoy. Quinn, te lo digo así nomás… si la conoces probablemente quieras acurrucar tu lengua dentro de su vagina por el resto de tu vida, así de cogible es!"

La voz de Shira se desvaneció, al igual que su silueta, desapareciendo de la vista de ambas, el silencio inundo el hall, haciéndose protagonista, mientras Rachel se quedó petrificada ahí, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de pasar… lo acababa de oír.

Quinn se sintió enormemente avergonzada y busco una apropiada disculpa en su cabeza. Cuando lentamente abría su boca para hablar, Rachel se giró y la miro con determinación, comenzando a hablar apresurada. "Probablemente va a ser mejor si no le comentamos a nadie acerca de… lo que paso" sugirió con una mirada casi suplicante, el pánico en el que se sumía era visible tan solo mirandola a los ojos.

"Si, si, seguro… a nadie. O sea, me lo voy a repetir a mí misma de vez en cuando pero no te preocupes, no me lo voy a creer. Rachel Berry, estrella de Broadway y Hollywood besándome a mi, Quinn Fabray? No hay chance" finalizo, aun nerviosa, intentando encontrar palabras para explicar lo que acababa de acontecer. Esta vez no habia sido ella quien le robo un beso a Rachel. Esta vez Rachel se lo habia robado a ella.

La morocha la miro sonriendo agradecida por ese comentario sarcástico que las sacaba del incomodo enredo en el que se habían metido. Sus ojos vagaban distraídos para culminar posándose sobre los rozados labios de Quinn, nuevamente. Los mismos labios que habia besado un segundo antes, y sin poder evitarlo se ruborizó, obligándose a bajar su mirada al piso al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Quinn la abrió por ella, y tal cual pasó antes, Rachel salió sin mirar hacia atrás, tan solo ingeniándoselas para murmurar un apenas audible "Adiós".

Quinn se quedó confusa. Rachel la habia besado, volviendo realidad uno de sus más grandes deseos, algo con lo que habia soñado en más de una oportunidad desde aquella noche en que le confeso sus sentimientos. Sentimientos tan fuertes que la habían hecho volar hacia otro país, otro continente, poniendo un océano entre las dos, con la esperanza de que eso aliviase la frustración de saber que nunca iba a poder tener lo único anhelaba.

El pequeño beso que acababa de darle, le otorgaba una idea de que hubiese pasado si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes… Pero ahora qué? La dejaba sintiendo una sensación de vacío atroz, esta vez, mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

Ni esa extraña sensación, ni el recuerdo del beso, con el sabor de los labios de Rachel impregnados en los suyos la abandonarían por el resto del día.

Al caer la noche necesitaba una distracción, y fue así como término acurrucada en el sofá, junto a Shira, teniendo una maratón de películas. Su roommate habia sido la encargada de seleccionar los films y eso, accidentalmente, habia dado como resultado que la última gran producción protagonizada por Rachel, se filtrase en la lista.

No era la primera vez que Quinn la miraba, pero esta vez la rubia enfocaba toda su atención en cada mínimo detalle. Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento realizado por Rachel en la pantalla, y cuando aparecía sonriendo en un primer plano, su corazón impulsivamente se salteaba un latido para después recuperarlo incrementando el ritmo.

"Imaginate… Imaginate que en algún lugar del mundo hay un hombre que tiene la posibilidad de besarla" comento Shira, rompiendo el silencio.

Quinn sonrió por un segundo, recordando que habia tenido esa posibilidad no una sino dos veces, la segunda teniendo lugar tan solo un par de horas atrás.

"Si, es verdad. Ella es… increíble" suspiro sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla, que en ese momento mostraba a Rachel sonriendo.

Una sonrisa tan radiante y cálida que despertaba un aluvión de sensaciones en su interior, una sonrisa que tenía el poder de romper cualquier corazón, y que de hecho, ya habia roto el suyo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Paso un día, dos, tres y más de una semana desde el extraño e intenso encuentro.

La vida de Quinn volvió a la misma monotonía que habia adquirido desde que se mudó a aquella ciudad. Despertarse bien temprano, desayunar leyendo el diario, caminar los escasos metros que lo separaban de la librería para empezar la jornada laboral, peleas con clientes, cappuccinos con Martin que intentaba, como siempre, iluminar sus días más grises con sus ocurrencias y desopilantes comentarios.

Solo algo habia cambiado en esa rutina, y eso era la permanente sensación de sentir los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos, esa sensación que no la habia abandonado desde hacía ya 8 días. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, más de una vez por día tenía que ver los colectivos pasando frente al local ploteados con la cara de Rachel, la cual los cubría por completo.

La diva seguía en el país, en su 'refugio', el mismo que habia creado para alejarse, precisamente, de la morocha, ese refugio que ahora se veía invadido por la Berry-manía que se vivía en las calles al saber que la actriz se hallaba promocionando un film, y filmando otro al mismo tiempo.

Y fue así como pasó los días, con su mente todavía anclada en ese pasillo junto a Rachel, mientras su cuerpo era el único que si habia avanzado en el tiempo y seguía desempeñando las rutinas casi como un fantasma.

Y ahora, un jueves atípicamente soleado en Notting Hill, Quinn se hallaba en la terraza de su casa, compartiendo una charla con Shira, quien en esa oportunidad habia optado por vestir su propio traje de neoprene que utilizaba cuando buceaba, con la excusa de que no tenía ropa libre.

Pero todo eso quedo en el olvido en el momento en que Shira le comunico que hacia un par de días habia recibido un llamado, por parte de una tal Rachel, la cual le habia pedido que le diese un mensaje que no lograba recordar, al menos no por completo. Ante la impaciencia y poca calma de Quinn, Shira se esforzó por recordar algo más y lo hizo, el nombre de un hotel, Ritz, ahí era donde Quinn debía llamar.

"Hey!... Hola… Hola?" Quinn practicaba el tono de su voz como si fuese una adolescente nerviosa, sus manos sudaban y aguardaba al teléfono el momento en el que Rachel le respondiese.

No habia sido fácil comunicarse, Shira habia olvidado decirle cual era el sobrenombre bajo el cual Rachel estaba hospedada y tuvo que pelear varios minutos con el recepcionista. Finalmente su roommate recordó que podía ser Funny Brice, y sí lo fue, por eso es que ahora esperaba ansiosa escuchar la voz de la morocha.

"Hola?" se escuchó del otro lado del speaker, y Quinn sonrió reconociendo la voz de inmediato.

"Hey, Soy yo… Quinn"

"No cambias más, Quinn, no?. Lo hiciste bien, eh. Te lo reconozco... haciéndote rogar durante tres días antes de responder mi llamado? No sé porque me sorprende."

"Y bueno, soy Quinn Fabray, ex capitana de las cheerios del WMH, necesitaba hacerlo" bromeo Quinn y por suerte Rachel recibió bien la broma, riendo divertida del otro lado. "En realidad si recién estoy llamando ahora es porqué Shira, a quien voy a apuñalar hasta la muerte ni bien cortemos el llamado, nunca me dio el mensaje." confeso sentándose y tranquilizándose por primera vez desde que escucho la voz de Rachel. Un pequeño silencio comenzaba a crecer entre las dos, y se mordió el labio pensando en que hacer o decir, decidiéndose al final por hacer simplemente lo que quería. "No tengo ni idea que significa esto pero… no sé, si queres podría ir más tarde y tomamos el té o café?" concluyo mordiendo el labio, nerviosa, ansiando por una respuesta positiva por parte de Rachel, respuesta que llego en segundos.

"Umm, las cosas están bastante complicadas por acá… Pero puede que para las 4 ya esté libre"

"Genial!"

"Nos vemos, Quinn" sonrió Rachel dulcemente.

"Adiós, Rachel" susurro su respuesta, cortando la llamada al tiempo que soltaba la bocanada de aire que venía guardando, completamente aliviada y ansiosa por la cita. "Jodidamente genial!" termino sonriendo para sí misma.

_**xxXXxx**_

_American Cheerleader? En qué carajo estaba pensando? Que hago acá?_

Quinn ya se hallaba en el hotel, pero las cosas no habían empezado como lo esperaba. En lugar de encontrarse con Rachel se habia encontrado con varios periodistas y asistentes que se encargaban de que todo estuviese en orden en aquel vestíbulo.

La sorpresa por la situación con la que se encontró conllevó a que dijese que se hallaba allí cubriendo el evento para American Cheerleader, cosa que aún no podía ni siquiera comprender por qué lo habia dicho.

"Por acá, por favor. Tenes 5 minutos, entendido?" le informo una asistente, bajándola nuevamente a la realidad.

Quinn asintió y ante ella se abrió una enorme doble puerta.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por el espacio, observando un sillón, flores por todos lados, un enorme ventanal y Rachel parada junto a él con el más elegante vestido que podría haber elegido para esa ocasión.

"Hola" Saludo Rachel con voz calma y cálida, alejándose del ventanal y parándose junto al sillón, aguardando que Quinn se acercase.

"Hey" respondió caminando hacia ella, recorriendo con sus ojos hacia arriba y abajo el cuerpo de Rachel, y ruborizándose al nivelar su mirada y ver que esta se habia percatado de eso.

Las dos conectaron su mirada y la tensión se hizo sentir, hacia 6 años que no se veían, a excepción del encuentro que habían mantenido hacia poco más de una semana, encuentro en el cual se habían tratado como si fuesen dos desconocidas, pero que habia terminado con ambas besándose.

"Yo… bueno yo de verdad siento no haberte llamado antes. Creo que el nombre del hotel, el tuyo, más el seudónimo bajo el cual estas hospedada fue demasiada información para el micro cerebro fuera de servicio de mi roommate" bromeó, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Oh no, no te preocupes! Perdón, es que es una estúpida regla para mantener a salvo mi privacidad. Así que no sé, siempre elijo uno de mis personajes favoritos" confesó sonrojándose por la divertida mirada que Quinn le brindaba. "La última vez fui Srita. Barbra, pero esta vez no estaba disponible" rió tratando de desvanecer la incomodidad, pero el ingreso de un hombre que rondaba los 50 años hizo que sus esfuerzos no surgieran efecto esperado.

"Todo en orden?" preguntó el hombre con intimidatoria autoridad, el mismo era el publicista de Rachel y quien estaba a cargo de la organización del evento.

"Si, gracias" respondió la actriz, deseando que él volviese a dejarlas a solas.

"Y vos sos de… American Cheerleader, verdad?" pregunto ahora dirigiéndose a Quinn, quien se puso pálida al sentir la incrédula mirada del hombre posándose sobre ella, hecho por el cual se limitó a asentir en silencio. "Muy bien…" culmino dándose vuelta pero no saliendo del cuarto, simplemente caminando hacia un rincón.

Quinn intentó calmar su respiración, y al girarse se encontró con la divertida sonrisa de Rachel y sus ojos clavados en ella.

"American Cheerleader, huh?" bromeo sutilmente para no captar la atención de su publicista y Quinn se mordió el labio encogiéndose de hombros en completo silencio. "Te escucho…" culmino sentándose e invitando a la rubia a que hiciese lo mismo.

Quinn tomo asiento y miro hacia su alrededor, visiblemente nerviosa y sin saber cómo actuar, claramente debía cumplir el rol de periodista mientras el hombre estuviese ahí, esa era la única certeza que tenía.

"Debería empezar, no?" dijo buscando ganar tiempo para saber qué decir, Rachel le sonrió y apunto con su mirada al hombre para que Quinn entendiese que no habia otra salida. "Okay, debería empezar diciendo que me encanto el film… Y yo, bueno… me preguntaba si habían pensado en utilizar algún grupo de cheerleaders en algunas de las escenas"

La cara de Rachel se descompuso y estaba sosteniendo la risa, pero la seriedad volvió en el momento en que noto como Jeremy se daba vuelta y la otra chica se tensaba. "Eh… hubiese sido interesante pero la película es una fiel adaptación de Les Miserables así que creo que no sería realmente apropiado recurrir a un grupo de Cheerleaders, no creo que encajasen muy bien en la historia" respondió lo más calma y seria que pudo.

"Mierda…" susurro Quinn dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de preguntar, no es como si no hubiese visto la película, pero el nerviosismo que sentía le jugo totalmente en contra. "Si, es verdad… lógico" respondió en voz alta para terminar el silencio, y respiro aliviada en cuando escucho la puerta abriendo y cerrándose por la salida de Jeremy, lo cual las dejaba nuevamente a solas. "Perdón! Pero es que llegue y no sé, me dieron una credencial y me dieron estos papeles y no entendía nada, no sabía que tenía que hacer" se disculpó acostando la distancia que las separaba, buscando excusarse de antemano por si su presencia le pudiese causar cierto conflicto en su trabajo.

Rachel sonrió adorándola. "Tranquila, respira… Quinn Fabray nerviosa? Que te hicieron? Dónde está mi Quinn?" la morocha se quedó muda al notar lo que habia dicho, la forma posesiva en la que hablo la hizo arrepentirse inmediatamente, más aun al ver la inquisidora mirada de la rubia quien no parecía molesta, al menos si su sonrisa era indicio de algo, pero si intrigada. "No tenes porque disculparte por nada, Quinn. Es mi culpa, pensé que todo iba a haber terminado para esta hora"

Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron y la electricidad se hizo sentir en el aire, pero esta vez Rachel no estaba dispuesta a cometer más errores, tenía un motivo en particular por el cual quería ver a Quinn y necesitaba decírselo de inmediato. "Si me lo permitir, necesito empezar disculpándome por el beso. Sinceramente no sé qué me paso, no sé porqué lo hice. Solo quiero asegurarme de que estemos en la misma página con respecto a eso."

Fue un segundo, tan solo eso lo que se requirió para que las ilusiones de Quinn se derrumbasen y para que el corazón de Rachel estallase en pedazos al ver el dolor que, lo que acababa de decir, causaba en Quinn y que era visible en su mirada.

También tan solo un segundo fue lo que le llevo a Quinn rearmarse antes de responderle. "Totalmente, por supuesto que estamos en la misma página. No fue nada" le aseguró, poniendo especial énfasis en esa última palabra, y observando como ahora los ojos que reflejaban dolor eran los de color café que la observaban.

La entrada de Jeremy otra vez las puso en alerta, y ambas voltearon para mirar hacia la puerta. "Recuerde que la señorita Berry también está promocionando su siguiente proyecto, el cual va a comenzar a rodarse sobre el final del verano" le informó a Quinn al tiempo que depositaba una botellita de agua al lado de Rachel.

"Si, cierto" hablo sin prestarle demasiada atención, su mente aún seguía enfocada en lo que Rachel acababa de decirle, no obstante decidió esforzarse por mantener la situación bajo control y salir de ahí sin hacer ningún escándalo. "Habrá cheerios en ese film?"

_Qué carajo hago? Por qué mi mente no me responde? Y qué carajo hago acá? Para que vine? Para que me rechace sin siquiera haber buscado que me acepte en un principio? Es ella la que me busco, es ella la que me beso, y ahora es ella la que corta conmigo sin que tengamos nada en primer lugar? Estoy soñando? Esto no puede estar pasando_

La batalla interna de sensaciones que sentía Quinn, acompañada por las sonoras voces en su mente la ponían incluso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba por la presencia de Jeremy.

Rachel la miro fijo a los ojos, con su rostro serio pero sus ojos brillando de un modo que lograba hipnotizarla pese a sus esfuerzos por no mostrarse vulnerable. "Bueno, es una adaptación de West Side Story así que… no, no lo creo"

"Oh, es una lástima" se encogió de hombros, esbozando una nada convincente sonrisa, y maldiciendo entre dientes sus estúpidas preguntas. "Si hubiese la posibilidad de trabajar en una película con cheerios, que pensarías al respecto? Te gustaría? Qué opinas de la disciplina que practican cientos de jóvenes, en donde realizan todo tipo de destrezas para entretener a un público que pocas veces les presta atención?" Divagó y nuevamente sintió el alivio al ver como Jeremy salía del cuarto y volvían a quedar solas. "Que pesadilla de mierda, esto es un desastre! O sea, perdón… Pero esto creo que es el tipo de cosas que solo puede pasar en sueños, no en la vida real. Buenos sueños, obviamente. No voy a mentir, no es lo que esperaba escucharte decir, pero está bien…" se sinceró, incapaz de seguir actuando indiferente. "Te hice la vida imposible, me comporte horrible con vos en el pasado… pero es casi un sueño tener la posibilidad de volverte a ver y hablar con vos. De verdad moría por tener esta oportunidad, lo sabes, no?"

"Hey, hey… mirame" susurró Rachel, cortando el discurso de Quinn quien se perdía en sus palabras, pero ahora volvía a alzar la mirada, obedeciendo a su pedido. "En esa clase de sueño del que hablas… que pasa después? Como termina todo?" pregunto sonriendo tiernamente, jugando con las propias palabras usadas por la rubia.

Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida por el cambio, y se tomó un par de segundos para deducir cual era la mejor forma de responder a eso. "Umm, en ese sueño creo que vuelvo a recuperar esa convicción que me caracterizaba cuando estábamos en el colegio, así que entro acá, no permito que nadie me rechacé o me diga que besarme no significa nada, porque soy Quinn Fabray, así que simplemente voy por lo que quiero y beso a la… chica que quiero" la fuerza de sus palabras se desvanecía sobre el final, contrariamente al solido color rosado que adquirían sus mejillas. Pero el fuego en su mirada no se alteraba, y asemejaba al de aquella Quinn de 16 años que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

La expresión de Rachel se despojó de todo disfraz, y no evito mostrar como su rostro se iluminaba ante esa confesión, sonriendo tímidamente, contenta, y oscilando sus ojos inconscientemente hacia los labios de Quinn.

Simple gesto que termino de otorgarle confianza suficiente a Quinn quien sin pensarlo comenzó a acortar lentamente la distancia entre ambas, pero acto que quedó truncado cuando Jeremy volvió a ingresar, rompiendo la burbuja y haciendo que ambas se exaltasen volviendo a la realidad.

"Me temo que se acabo el tiempo. Consiguió lo que necesitaba?"

"Um, no, aun no" Quinn respondió pero sin quitar los ojos de Rachel.

"Okay, bueno, una última pregunta entonces?"

El rostro de Quinn se ilumino y también el de Rachel, ambas asintieron agradecidas esperando que Jeremy volviese a dejarlas a solas.

Quinn suspiro hondo y decidió jugarse por lo que habia ido a buscar, sabiendo que el tiempo se escurría entre sus manos y que quizás esa sería su única oportunidad. "Estas ocupada esta noche?"

Rachel tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de mirarla a los ojos y responder del modo más neutral posible, sabiendo de antemano lo que eso iba a generar, pero deseando que no fuese tan desastroso como su mente lo imaginaba. "Si"

La rubia la miro incrédula pero al darse cuenta de que Rachel no estaba bromeando cambio su actitud, recurriendo a esa fría fachada que siempre vestía en el colegio. "Por supuesto que estas ocupada. En que estaba pensando? Dios, soy una idiota!"

"Quinn…" Rachel intento captar su atención pero ya era tarde, Jeremy ingresaba a la habitación acompañado de otro periodista, y la rubia ya estaba de pie dispuesta a salir de ahí tan rápido como fuese posible.

Un último cruce de miradas, un último momento de vulnerabilidad ya que sus ojos eran los únicos que nunca habían podido engañar a la otra y sin mediar palabras Quinn abandono la habitación.

Un creciente dolor comenzaba a desparramarse por su pecho, y las lágrimas a agolparse en sus ojos, no solo habia sido rechazada por Rachel una vez, si no que habían sido rechazada ya tres veces. Su estado de shock no la hizo ser consciente de cómo se dio todo pero un par de minutos más tarde se veía siendo arrastrada dentro de una sala, por una asistente de producción, y encontrándose con otro actor que claramente aguardaba por sus preguntas.

Esa misma situación se repitió durante más de media hora, y si bien lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí y refugiarse en su cuarto, no sentí la fuerza necesaria ni siquiera para hacer eso.

Finalmente parecía liberarse de todo y salía de la última entrevista en la cual ni siquiera recordaba lo que habia preguntado, caminando lentamente hacia el ascensor, sorteando equipos de cámara, y más periodistas en el camino, cuando la misma asistente volvió a llamarla, tomándola de un brazo y arrastrándola hacia una nueva habitación.

La situación parecía un deja vú.

Nuevamente una puerta se abría ante ella, y nuevamente era Rachel quien la recibía del otro lado, solo que ahora descalza y con el pelo suelo, visiblemente agotada.

"Hey" Rachel susurro nerviosa mientras Quinn ingresaba en silencio. La puerta se cerró pero ella aún permanecía mirando a Rachel con intriga, aun en silencio. "Umm, viste esa cosa que tenía que hacer esta noche? Bueno… ya no tengo que hacerla." Confesó sonriendo nerviosa, un tanto inhibida. "Cancele y les dije que no podía porque tenía que pasar la noche con esa hermosa americana, ex capitana del equipo de cheerios que ganaron el campeonato nacional, y quien ahora aparentemente es corresponsal para American Cheerleader"

"Oh…" Quinn dijo en shock, odiándose a sí misma por permitir que son esas pocas palabras de la morocha desvaneciesen todo el enojo que ella misma le habia provocado antes.

"Todavía queres pasar un rato con esta… . .sweaters. . -chica?"

"Por más que quisiera decir que no, la respuesta es un rotundo si," sonrió mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia un costado para controlar la ansiedad que la consumía.

"Perfecto" sonrió entusiasmada y visiblemente ruborizada.

"Oh, no… Mierda!. No puedo, Rach. No puedo verte esta noche"

"QUE? Quinn, no!" se quejó desconcertada, entrando en pánico por el repentino cambio de idea en la rubia

"No, no es eso" se apresuró a aclararle. "Mierda, mierda! Yo y mi suerte! Es el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas de acá de Londres. Puta madre! Tenemos que… tenemos una cena planeada esta noche… para celebrarlo".

"Tu mezcla de señorita inglesa con adolescente Americana que no puede sacar ciertas malas palabras de su vocabulario es algo que estoy encontrando increíblemente… sexy, Quinn Fabray" se mofó haciéndola ruborizar. "Está bien, no te preocupes, okay? De verdad está bien."

"No, ya fue, quiero pasar tiempo con vos. Estoy segura de que puedo pensar en una forma de zafar de esa cena." aseguró ya pensando en una excusa para justificar su ausencia.

"No, tonta. Quiero decir que si te parece bien, yo quiero… no sé, me encantaría acompañarte" habló tímidamente pero mirandola fijo a los ojos para que pudiese ver en los suyos cuan sincera estaba siendo.

"Lo decis en serio? Queres… queres ir conmigo a la cena por el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas de acá de Londres?"

"Si te parece bien… O sea, no necesito que ellos sepan que es una cita. Es más, ni siquiera sé si eso contaría como una cita. Yo solo… no sé, ya sabes… estoy intentando decirte que si te gusta la idea, yo no tendría problemas en acompañarte al cumpleaños"

"Me encantaría que lo hagas" sonrió mordiéndose el labio y conteniendo todos sus impulsos que la empujaban a acortar la distancia y besarla. "Mi amigo Max va a cocinar, y es conocido como el peor chef del mundo, pero, como sea, podés esconder la comida en tu bolso, o algo así, no?" concluyo tartamudeando nerviosa, pero increíblemente feliz por cómo estaban saliendo las cosas.

"Suena divertido, me voy a asegurar de elegir un bolso adecuado para la ocasión" bromeo siguiéndole el juego, sonriendo radiante. "Llamame mas tarde para arreglar bien, okay?"

"Okay" asintió Quinn en un suspiro perdiéndose en la enormidad de esos ojos color café que la observaban antes de salir de la habitación.

"Fue un placer volverla a ver, Srita Fabray de American Cheerleader. Surreal, pero lindo" Rachel sonrió y Quinn se mordió el labio correspondiendo esa sonrisa antes de salir definitivamente del cuarto.

**xxXXXxx**

Un par de horas más tarde, pero nuevamente en el mismo lugar, las dos se encontraban por segunda vez en el día. Quinn aguardaba por Rachel en el hall del hotel Ritz, ambas se saludaron tímidamente y caminaron hacia afuera donde el chofer de Rachel las esperaba para trasladarlas a la dirección que dispusiesen.

Cuando por fin se hallaron sentadas en el asiento trasero, disfrutando de la privacidad que ahí encontraban, finalmente se distendieron. Quinn dejo una distancia prudente entre ambas pero sus ojos no se despegaban del rostro de la morocha.

"Estas… hermosa" susurro Quinn sonrojándose.

"Y vos seguís siendo la chica más linda que he conocido en mi vida"

Quinn se mordió el labio, suprimiendo una gigantesca sonrisa que luchaba por dejarse ver en su rostro, sonrojándose y desviando su vista hacia delante para intentar contener las emociones que sentía dentro.

Un par de minutos transcurrieron en completo silencio, tanto que ambas podían sentir el ritmo de la respiración de la otra y sentían la imperiosa necesidad de controlar el propio para no demostrar su estado de nerviosismo, pero finalmente todos los esfuerzos fueron en vano.

"Esto es sin dudas la situación más incómoda que he vivido, y no entiendo por qué tiene que ser así, somos amigas, al menos lo éramos, no?" pregunto Rachel juntando sus manos para enfocar su atención en algo.

"Seguís considerándome como tal después de todo lo que paso?" re-pregunto Quinn con cierto halo de tristeza impregnando su voz

Rachel alzo la vista y busco la de la rubia. Ambas conectaron en una intensa mirada, encontrando en los ojos de la otra todas las respuestas que necesitaban, encontrando a la otra con ese simple gesto. "Si, seguís estando ahí. Refugiada detrás de toda esta nueva imagen de chica británica… paciente, calma. Sigo viendo mi Quinn, la que pone al descubierto su alma con tan solo permitirme mirarla a los ojos, la que tiene un sentido del humor que a no todos le permite conocerlo, la que pierde noción del tiempo al sumergirse en un nuevo libro… todo eso sigue estando ahí, o me equivoco?"

Quinn sonrió en silencio, pero la culpa que cargaba por sus errores en el pasado no desaparecían y Rachel lo noto.

"Te propongo algo… olvidemonos de todo por un rato, vamos a la cena y después si queres hablamos. Pero no lo arruinemos de entrada, puede ser?"

"Necesito que sepas que estoy arrepentida por mi comportamiento"

"Y yo también estoy arrepentida por el mío, pero ahora quiero permitirme conocer esta nueva parte de tu vida"

Quinn frunció el ceño y la miro confundida. "Arrepentida de tu comportamiento? Pero si…."

"Te dije que después podíamos hablar, de hecho necesitamos hacerlo…"

"Está bien," termino aceptando, aun tratando de descifrar por qué podría estar arrepentida.

El auto finalmente estaciono frente a la casa de Max, lugar donde tenía lugar la celebración. Las dos bajaron en silencio y caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta, disfrutando la calidez de la noche, y preparándose mentalmente para lo que se venía.

"Umm, le compre esto a Honey" susurro Rachel sacando una pequeña cajita celeste de su bolso para enseñársela. "Crees que le va a gustar?"

"No tenías por qué hacer eso, Rach. Y es obvio que si… Tiffanys? Ahora creo que estoy celosa" bromeo al tiempo que presionaba el interruptor del timbre de la casa.

"Ellos saben que nosotras-"

"No, no tienen ni idea" le aseguro Quinn en el mismo momento en que la puerta ase abría ante ellas.

"Hey! Adelante… estoy en el medio de una crisis culinaria" gruño Max, sin prestarle real atención a ninguna de las dos, simplemente volviendo raudamente a la cocina.

Quinn se giró y la miro disculpándose por ese comienzo abrupto, luego la invito a adentrarse en la casa, tal cual lo iba a hacer ella.

"Hola, perdón. La gallina de Guinea está dando más problemas de los que esperaba" Bella hablo a lo lejos, acercándose en su silla de rueda hacia la cocina para encontrarlas a las dos.

"Está cocinando gallina de Guinea?" Quinn indago incrédula, maldiciendo por dentro ya que esa era una receta que lejos estaba de pertenecer a la dieta vegana que Rachel llevaba.

"No preguntes!" ordenó Bella, sonriente, y moviendo su mirada hacia Rachel quien permanecía parada junto a Quinn

"Hola" la morocha hablo tímidamente, estirando su mano para estrecharla con la de Bella.

"Hola" respondió al saludo quedándose en shock por unos segundos al mirar bien a Rachel. "Dios santo, sos exactamente igual a-"

"Bella, ella es Rachel" se apresuró Quinn, dándole una apuntadora mirada para forzarla a guardarse cualquier pregunta al respecto.

"Rachel" Bella suspiro sorprendida, aun con sus ojos en la morocha quien le respondía con una sincera y amable sonrisa.

"Okay. Crisis solucionada" Max resoplo detrás de ellas, tirando un repasaron sobre la isla para poner punto final a su tarea en la cocina.

"Max" Quinn hablo acercándose hacia a él, e impulsivamente posando su mano en la espalda de Rachel para que esta la siguiese. "Ella es Rachel".

El chico alzo la vista y se acercó limpiándose su mano en su delantal. "Hola, Rachel" le dijo d e inmediatamente la reconoció, dejando que el resto de las palabras cayese de su boca sin esfuerzo. "Berry… Queres una copa de vino?" agrego rápidamente para salir airoso de la situación.

Rachel asintió y agradeció la oferta pero justo en ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar y el chico se disculpó para ir a atender, pasando junto a Quinn y arrojándole una extraña mirada que claramente era un equivalente a _que haces con Rachel Berry acá?._

Quinn y Rachel compartieron una fugaz mirada pero una nueva voz las traía a la realidad.

"Hola, chicos". Esa vez era Honey quien saludaba al tiempo que se introducía en la cocina, pero en el preciso momento en que Rachel se dio vuelta y le sonrió la joven se quedó completamente en estado de shock. "No… jodeme!"

"Hon, ella es Rachel. Rachel, ella es Honey, la cumpleañera" indico Quinn y Rachel le sonrió cálidamente.

"Hola, Honey"

"Oh por dios! Este es uno de esos momentos claves en tu vida, un punto de inflexión… uno de esos en los que se supone que tenes que actuar cool, calma… y todas esas cosas que yo no voy a poder llevar a la práctica" Honey confesó acercándose a Rachel y mirandola con intensidad. "Te adoro profundamente y creo que sos una de las mujeres más lindas en todo el mundo. Y lo que es más importante, creo firmemente, en realidad estoy enteramente convencida de que podemos ser grandes amigas. Qué pensas?"

Rachel estaba abrumada por la intensidad de la chica, por las diferencias que podría trazar entre ella y Santana, no obstante reconociendo a Brittany en ciertos gestos y no supo que más hacer además de sonreír genuina, pero a la vez nerviosamente. "Oh, okay, soy una afortunada. En fin, tomá, tengo este regalo para vos. Feliz cumpleaños"

"Oh me trajiste un regalo? Ya somos mejores amigas entonces"

Rachel le sonrió, espejando el gesto de la chica, y sintió como Quinn estaba tensa, pero cuando estaba por decir algo para calmarla el timbre volvió a sonar y un nuevo invitado se hizo presente ante ellas.

"Bernie, ella es Rachel" introdujo Max una vez que el nuevo invitado hacia acto de presencia en el lugar.

"Hola, Rachel. Un gusto…" saludo el chico sin prestarle atención y volteo hacia Honey para darle su regalo.

Quinn tiro del brazo de Rachel para alejarla del grupo y tener un poco de privacidad pero aun sin salir de la cocina. "Estas bien?" pregunto dubitativa.

"Perfecta, no te preocupes por mí, si?" Rachel le aseguro sonriendo y contenido su deseo por tomarla de la mano, sabía que nada de eso podía pasar, al menos no en ese momento y no con los amigos de Quinn bajo el mismo techo.

"Está bien. Entonces voy a ayudar a Bella con los últimos preparativos… sentite como en tu casa, si?"

Rachel le sonrió y volvió hacia el resto de los invitados luego de rozar provocativamente la parte baja de la espalda de Quinn, quien sonrió y se giró para ocultar esa reacción.

Bella, Max y Honey se quedaron en la cocina y Rachel lo hizo en el living junto a Bernie, quien le estaba alcanzando una copa de vino e intentaba entretenerla. "Contame algo de vos, Rachel. A que te dedicas?" Inquirió, sentándose frente a ella.

Rachel le respondió antes de tomar un sorbo de vino. "Umm, soy una cantante y actriz"

"Si? Qué bien…"

"Y vos? A que te dedicas?"

"Soy un corredor de bolsa, así que… trabajamos en mundos completamente distintos. Aunque, en realidad he incursionado en la actuación, como aficionado por supuesto. Farsas, P.G. Wodehouse, un poco de eso. Me imagino que debe ser un trabajo duro, no? Cantar y actuar... Quiero decir, los sueldos son una cosa de locos, no?"

"A veces, si… lo son." Respondió sonriendo, divertida por el divague en el que el chico se sumía.

"Es terrible. Veo a mis amigos de la Universidad, talentosos, que han estado en el negocio por más tiempo que vos… Y apenas pueden subsistir con sueldos que no superan las 7 mil u 8mil libras al año. Eso no es vida… En fin, en que área te especializas?"

"A decir verdad, mi casa es el teatro, pero ahora mismo estoy hacienda films" comentó sin dar muchos datos, realmente divertida por la conversación y por ser consciente de que el aún no la reconocía.

"Genial, felicitaciones! Y cuanto… cuánto pagan en la industria cinematográfica? No sé, en el último film en el que trabajaste por ejemplo, cuanto te pagaron?" Bernie inquirió tomando otro sorbo de vino, interesado en la conversación

Rachel lo miro durante unos segundos pensando en que respuesta era la más adecuada, para finalmente decidiendo a darle la verdadera. "8 millones de dólares"

La cara de Bernie se descompuso y puso todo su esfuerzo para no escupir el líquido que estaba dentro de su boca al escuchar la cifra, y Rachel puso todas sus aptitudes actorales en práctica para mantenerse seria.

"Bien" murmuro todavía en estado de shock por la respuesta de la morocha, al tiempo que Quinn y Bella les indicaban que la cena estaba lista.

Lo que siguió fue una bocanada de aire fresco para todos, la tensión se evaporo y la cena comenzó como una más entre amigos, sin miradas extrañas, ni preguntas incomodas.

Quinn se relajó y empezó a ser ella, feliz por poder mostrarle a Rachel su nuevo mundo, al tiempo que la morocha sentía una abrumadora satisfacción por estar siendo parte de esa velada, por volver a rodearse con gente común como hacía tiempo no le sucedía, y con el plus que le significaba verla a Quinn desenvolverse de modo tan natural, despreocupada y relajada, ante ella…


	4. Capítulo 3

"Y? Que te pareció la gallina de Guinea?" Bella pregunto a Rachel, quien estaba con su mirada clavada en Quinn, observando cada ínfimo movimiento que esta realizaba.

La morocha se dio vuelta y la miro a los ojos, y se sintió segura, segura de ser ella misma, segura de las personas que las rodeaban y decidió ser totalmente sincera. "Soy vegana" susurro y vio como la cara de Bella denotaba el nerviosismo y la incomodidad al darse cuenta de que nada de la comida que habia, a excepción de las verduras, ingresaba en la lista de alimentos que la pequeña diva consumía.

"Y? Te gusto la gallina de Guinea?" pregunto esta vez Max, y Rachel sonrió al ver los nervios de Bella ante la pregunta.

"La mejor gallina de Guinea que he probado en mi vida!" mintió, pero con una sonrisa que era genuina, y era causada por el buen momento que estaba viviendo. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Bella y reconoció una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento por la pequeña mentira, sonrisa que ella respondió con una idéntica antes de devolver su mirada a la rubia que permanecía frente a ella inmersa en una conversación con Honey, pero que de vez en cuanto volteaba para verla y regalarle una tímida sonrisa.

La presencia del vino propició el incremento y el tono de las risas, y bromas, y Rachel se hallaba completamente a gusto en ese lugar, observando desde afuera a cada uno de ellos, encantada por lo bien que encajaban y lo feliz que veía a Quinn pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose integrada en las bromas de estos, quienes fueron olvidándose que quien estaba sentado junto a ellos era una celebridad y comenzaron a tratarla como a una más.

La sobremesa llego de la mano de unos deliciosos brownies, los mismos que traían consigo una tradición en el grupo y que Rachel estaba por conocer en cuestión de segundos.

"El compartir mesa con vos esta noche, Rachel, me convence firmemente de algo que he venido sospechando desde hace algún tiempo… y eso es que todos nosotros somos un puñado de fracasados" manifestó Max dando un mordisco a su brownie.

"Triste…" agrego Bernie desde el otro lado de la mesa haciendo lo mismo.

"No estoy diciendo que sea algo malo" Max lo corrigió. "Para ser sincero creo que es algo que tenemos que aceptar y de lo cual debemos estar orgullosos. Le voy a dar el último brownie, a modo de premio, a quien exprese la peor y más triste historia o anécdota" concluyo, posando el plato en el medio de la mesa.

Una pequeña pausa tuvo lugar, todos cruzaron miradas y finalmente Quinn se giró con sonrisa pícara y le dio la posta a su amigo. "Bernie" dijo jocosamente, despertando la risa de todos los presentes.

"Okay, okay… empiezo yo" alzo sus manos resignado, haciendo que el resto se callase, tomando el mando y comenzando con su más triste historia. "Bueno, es obvio, soy yo, no? tengo casi 30 años, trabajo en la ciudad en un oficio que sinceramente no entiendo del todo, y donde todos a mi alrededor siguen consiguiendo un ascenso mientras yo sigo estancado. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, no he tenido una novia desde… bueno desde que era un adolescente. No le gusto a nadie, y si estos cachetes se incrementan tan solo un poco más creo que nadie nunca lo va a hacer." concluyó comiendo el ultimo bocado de su propio brownie ante las risas de los demás.

"Mentira, a mí me gustas. Bueno, al menos lo hacías antes de que engordaras" le aseguró Honey, despreocupada ante la mirada incrédula del resto que terminaron por estallar en una nueva y sonora carcajada.

"Ves?" Max intervino. "Y si no me equivoco, tu trabajo aun te deja un buen sueldo, mientras Honey gana 20 míseras libras por semana trabajando sin parar en la peor tienda de discos de todo Londres"

"Exacto" afirmó Honey. "Y no tengo pelo en la cabeza, tengo plumas. Tengo ojos saltones, y me atraen los hombres abusivos. Y nunca me voy a casar porque mis tetitas se están encogiendo"

"Ven… increíblemente triste" Max hablo fingiendo su angustia y agitando su cabeza a modo de incredulidad.

"Pero, por otro lado su mejor amiga es Rachel Berry" bromeó Bella causando una sonrisa tierna en todos sus amigos.

"Es verdad, es así... No lo voy a negar, ella me necesita, que le vamos a hacer…" Honey siguió el chiste causando más risas en todos y en Rachel misma quien se estaba divirtiendo como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

"Y sus extremidades funcionan. Mientras tanto yo estoy prisionera día y noche en esta silla de ruedas, en una casa llena de rampas. Y para rematar, deje el cigarrillo por completo, una de las cosas que más me gustaba. Y para mayor sinceridad… sumémosle que no podemos tener hijos" Bella decidió compartir su experiencia y todas las risas se desvanecieron en un silencio absoluto por la crueldad del comentario. Rachel perdió la sonrisa e inmediatamente busco la mirada de Quinn intentando conectarse con ella de algún modo, la rubia la miro e hizo una mueca difícil de descifrar, luego poso sus ojos en Bella pero las palabras simplemente no salían. "C'est la vie" termino diciendo, mientras se encogía de hombros y desviaba la vista visiblemente triste. "También sé que somos muy afortunados en otros aspectos pero bueno, a pesar de eso creo que me hice merecedora del brownie, no?"

Max se quedó mirando a su mujer, Bella, y luego de un silencio incomodo volvió a su rol.

"Umm, bueno no estoy tan seguro. No sé, pensa en Quinn por ejemplo… Épico fracaso profesional, después de graduarse en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de América y del mundo. Divorciada, solía ser hermosa y ahora… okay, sigue siendo hermosa y tiene esos ojos con los que puede hacer que quien quiera se enamore perdidamente de ella, pero es tan nerd… Como sea, estoy absolutamente seguro que Rachel, aquí presente, no va a querer volver a saber de ella una vez que conozca que en su momento de gloria era la típica rubia capitana de las cheerios que manejaba el colegio a su antojo, una bully, que incluso quedo embarazada del mejor amigo de su novio cuando, de hecho, era presidenta del club de celibato"

Todos rieron menos Quinn, quien se mostró inquieta en el asiento y apenas fingió una sonrisa, ni tampoco Rachel quien busco desesperada su mirada para asegurarle que todo estaba bien y que el pasado estaba completamente olvidado.

"Muchas gracias, Max" respondió visiblemente molesta, al menos para Rachel quien conocía a la perfección esa sonrisa fingida, y esa mirada que podría congelar el mismísimo infierno si se lo propusiese. "Bueno al menos me quedo con el ultimo brownie, no?" manifestó resignada, estirándose para alcanzar el último trozo que quedaba en el plato pero Rachel la interrumpió.

"Hey, espera! Y yo?" protestó captando la atención de todos.

"Perdon? Vos crees que mereces el brownie?" preguntó, Max, incrédulo y casi mofándose de ella.

"No sé, un intento al menos, no les parece?" se encogió de hombros y miro al resto de los presentes buscando su apoyo.

"Te vas a tener que esforzar. Este brownie no es uno cualquiera, es exquisito y voy a pelear por él. Soy Quinn Fabray después de todo" le advirtió completamente seria.

Rachel tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y le sonrió a Quinn, con desafiante mirada como las que le daba cuando estaban en el colegio.

"Okay, bueno… por dónde empiezo? Vengo de un pequeño pueblo de los Estados Unidos, tengo dos papás, gays obviamente, mi madre biológica jamás se interesó por mí y en cambio adopto la hija de una compañera del colegio, quien justamente era rubia…" Rachel hizo un silencio y rodo los ojos al recordar la situación. "Y la capitana de las cheerios, la chica más linda que jamás haya visto, la más cruel por ese entonces también. Se la paso todos los primeros años tirándome slushies y ordenando a sus amigos que también lo hiciesen. Intento destruir mi _Club Glee_ en más de una oportunidad, pero luego termino uniéndose. Misma chica que en el último año se vio involucrada en un grave accidente y que indirectamente, quiero creer, pudo evitar que cometiese una locura casándome con mi novio de ese momento. Finalmente me mude a Nueva York, y con esa chica nos convertimos en buenas amigas, nos visitamos seguido al principio, mientras ambas llevábamos a cabo nuestros estudios, hasta que un día, de la nada se apareció en mi puerta, me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi para besarme y luego darse vuelta y dejarme ahí, sin poder tener decisión en nada, desapareciendo de mi vida, y obligándome a desaparecer de la de ella sin darme nunca la posibilidad de decirle que ese amor era correspondido…"

La voz de Rachel comenzaba a temblar y tomo un segundo para recomponerse. El silencio que habia a su alrededor era indicio de como todos estaban mesmerizados en su historia, Quinn en especial quien sostenía la respiración, el nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos y que no sabía por cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de contener.

"Esa fue la primera vez que tuve el corazón realmente roto, y jamás sano. Pero tenía que seguir adelante, y así fue como me enfrente a cientos de castings en Broadway en los cuales me rechazaban por no ser lo suficientemente linda, hasta que un día encontré alguien que se fijó en mi talento, y no en mi apariencia y pude lograrlo. Lograr forjar una carrera en soledad, sabiendo que habia tenido la posibilidad de tener algo hermoso en mi vida pero la misma persona que me lo habia ofrecido me lo habia negado. Así fue como termine manteniendo relaciones cortas con personas que jamás me quisieron por lo que soy sino por lo que tengo. Plus, llevo años lidiando con la prensa quien se ocupa de crearme una falsa imagen, hablando de mi estado sentimental, de mis divismos, y mis peores momentos como si fuese un segmento de comedia. Y como si todo eso fuese poco, mi elevado auto-estima me hizo volver con ese antiguo novio del colegio, que incluso una vez llego a mostrarme su costado más violento, pero como siento que eso es todo a lo que puedo aspirar sigo atrapada en ese ciclo vicioso" Rachel culmino con una sonrisa, mientras todos a su alrededor la miraban atónitos y por otro lado Quinn respiraba profundo, habia fuego en sus ojos, y Rachel fue consciente de que habia dado un detalle de más, detalle por el que luego iba a tener que dar explicaciones.

El silencio se prolongó por un segundo más del normal, pero luego al unísono, todos salvo Quinn, comenzaron a reírse. "Nah, buen intento, linda, pero no engañas a nadie" hablo Max, coincidiendo con el resto y riéndose, demostrándole que no le habían creído ni una sola palabra.

"Patético esfuerzo para robar mi brownie!" acusó Quinn para hacerla sentir mejor, si bien estaba furiosa por lo que habia escuchado, al final de todo lo que habia contado era triste y sentía la necesidad de liberarla de ese peso lo más rápido posible.

Rachel agradeció el gesto y ambas compartieron una breve pero significativa mirada en la cual habia implícita una promesa de una charla cuando estuviesen a solas, pero el momento era distendido y con facilidad ambas volvieron a caer en las bromas y anécdotas del resto, riendo libremente, sin preocuparse por nada más

Una hora más pasó hasta que Quinn les comunico al resto de sus amigos que debían irse.

"Muchas gracias por una velada encantadora" expresó Rachel agradecida, estrechando la mano de Bella y Max.

"Un gusto que hayas sido nuestra invitada" sonrió Max y se sorprendió al ver como Rachel se acercaba dejando los formalismos de lado para darle un afectuoso beso en la mejilla.

"Fue un verdadero placer haberte conocido, Bella" ahora Rachel se giraba y se acercaba a la chica, tal cual lo habia hecho con Max un segundo antes, para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias por venir. Y te prometo que voy a esperar hasta que salgas por esa puerta antes de decirle que sos vegana" bromeo Bella causando la sorpresa en Max quien la miro avergonzada mientras Rachel reía divertida.

"Buenas noches" siguió saludando, esta vez era el turno de Honey.

"Fue un cumpleaños increíble. Y ahora que ya somos mejores amigas, llamame si necesitas compañía para ir de shopping. Conozco un montón de locales baratos, o sea… no creo que tengas problemas de dinero, claro" se dio cuenta Honey, empezando a divagar, por lo cual termino en agitar su cabeza y sonreír complacida. "En fin… fue muy lindo conocerte"

"Feliz cumpleaños, ahora sos mi gurú de la moda" sonrió sincera.

"Perdón pero…puedo… " Honey camino hacia Rachel cuando esta se alejaba y sin previo aviso la rodeo con sus brazos en un afectivo abrazo.

"Soltala…" gruño Quinn separándolas, y despidiéndose brevemente de todos mientras escoltaba a Rachel hacia la salida.

Dos minutos más tarde y la puerta se cerraba tras ellas, tan solo un paso fuera de la casa y ambas escucharon una explosión de gritos y risas proviniendo del interior.

Quinn se mordió el labio, hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos y agacho la mirada avergonzada. "Perdón por eso"

Rachel la miro con adoración y no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y la obligó a seguir caminando. Antes le habia pedido a su chofer que no aguardase por ella y ahora aún no estaba dispuesta a llamarlo, caminar aprovechando la estrellada y cálida noche sonaba como un plan mucho más tentador en ese momento.

"La popular capitana de las cheerios devenida en nerd, huh?" bromeo para romper el silencio mientras ambas caminaban lado a lado.

"Bueno, no podes decir que no lo viste venir… no te puede sorprender, siempre lo supiste"

"Buen punto, pero si me sorprende que ya no lo ocultes en las cuatro paredes de tu cuarto" la molesto Rachel y Quinn sonrió tímidamente.

Un par de pasos más y la rubia permanecía en silencio, aunque Rachel parecía mucho más inquieta y con la necesidad de hablar. "Quinn…"

"Mhm"

"Por qué Bella se encuentra en silla de ruedas?"

"Sufrió un accidente, uno bastante malo, hace unos… 18 meses" confesó teniendo flashes de su propio experiencia en una silla de ruedas al hablar del tema.

"Y lo de su imposibilidad de quedar embarazada? Eso también es por el accidente?"

Quinn seguía caminando, todavía las manos en sus bolsillos por que esa era la única forma de contener el deseo por tocar a Rachel ya sea sosteniendo su mano o abrazándola. "Sabes que no lo sé… no creo que lo hubiesen intentado antes. Cosas del destino supongo." La calle se hallaba envuelta en una distinguida y silenciosa atmosfera mientras las dos seguían caminando con calma. "Queres… umm… mi casa esta…" tartamudeaba dubitativa, repentinamente poseída por los nervios.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior intentando decidir qué era lo mejor, aunque desde el principio lo sabía. "Eso haría todo incluso más complicado, no te parece?"

Quinn la miro incrédula pero decidió atribuir eso a toda la prensa que estaba detrás de Rachel, sin embargo fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y agacho la cabeza.

"Estas… ocupada mañana a la noche?" sorprendió la morocha, con tono de voz divertido, volviendo a captar su atención.

Quinn frunció el ceño extrañada. "Mañana? Pensé que mañana te ibas."

"Si, lo iba a hacer, pero cambie de idea" sonrió y su rostro se ilumino al ver como el de Quinn también lo hacía.

En silencio siguieron caminando, y luego de un par de minutos Rachel se sintió lo suficientemente segura en ese rincón de la ciudad para relajarse y sin darle demasiada importancia acercarse a Quinn y entrelazar sus brazos, aferrándose a ella.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo, durante varios minutos, en completo silencio, tan solo admirando el tranquilo paisaje iluminado por un imponente cielo estrellado y una gigantesca luna que brillaba radiante entre los demás astros.

Cuando se desplazaban por Rosmead Road, el quiebre del paisaje, dejando detrás monótonos, aunque bellos, edificios por laterales recubiertos por verde vegetación capto la atención de Rachel. "Que es esto? Dónde estamos?" pregunto rompiendo nuevamente el silencio.

"Los británicos los llaman Comunal Gardens. Todas las calles de esta zona tienen estos misteriosos jardines en el medio de ellas. Son como parques" explicaba mientras Rachel se detenía frente a una pequeña reja que al parecer era el único acceso al lugar, habiendo otra exactamente igual al otro lado de la calle.

"Vamos a entrar!"

"Um, no… ese es el punto, justamente. Son parques privados, solo la gente que vive en las casas que cubren los mismo son los que tienen permitido el acceso"

Rachel se giró y la miro buscando el sarcasmo en ese comentario pero no lo encontró y fue ella quien termino sorprendida. "Ahora vivís respetando las normas?. Vos, la misma Quinn Fabray que irrumpía en el colegio gracias a la llave maestro que conseguía por ser la mano derecha de Sue Sylvester?"

"Si, bueno… en ese momento era una adolescente, Rachel. Y eso era en América, acá las cosas son diferentes, la gente que vive en esta zona es gente muy rica, la cual puede ponerte tras las rejas por invadir su propiedad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

"Bueno, si eso llega a pasar es bueno que podamos compartir mi abogado" sonrió y sin siquiera darle tiempo para procesarlo, se hallaba trepando por la puerta de reja para saltar del otro lado.

"Rach, sabes que si pasa algo va a salir en todos los diarios… no, no sería mejor que…" Pero Quinn ni siquiera habia tenido una chance de convencerla, la morocha ya caía del otro lado, dentro del jardín, y la miraba desafiante para que se le uniese. "Ya fue, lo que Rachel quiere, es lo que Rachel consigue… siempre fue así" susurro para sí misma al tiempo que comenzaba a trepar ella también.

Quinn salto dentro de la propiedad, maldiciendo el haber elegido zapatos ya que eso le dificulto la caída, pero cuando alzo la vista todo quedo en el olvido.

Un colosal jardín se presentaba ante sus ojos, la luz de la luna y las estrellas lo iluminaban de un modo surreal, cubriéndolo por un halo mágico, y la silueta de Rachel unos cuantos pasos delante hacia la escena simplemente soñada.

En silencio camino para unirse a la morocha, quien parecía hipnotizada por el escenario.

"Ahora decime, que hay en este jardín que pueda justificar una llamada a tu abogado en el medio de la noche?" Quinn bromeo parándose a su lado.

La morocha se giró lentamente y la miro a los ojos, encontrando su propio refugio en la calidez de esas orbitas color avellana, y dejándose llevar se inclinó hacia delante, posando sus labios sobre los de la rubia.

Quinn dio un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente la abrazo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras Rachel llevaba su mano a su cuello para profundizar el beso.

Un beso que Quinn se encargó de comandar, rozando sus labios con los de Rachel sin apuro, tomándose su tiempo, aunque esa calma solo duro hasta que la morocha rozo sus labios con la punta de su lengua y Quinn perdió por completo el control, dejando que la suya se deslizase al encuentro, mientras su garganta vociferaba el placer interno que la recorría y que parecía estallar en cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

Solo la necesidad de aire para aliviar el dolor en sus ardientes pulmones logro separarlas, Quinn apoyo su frente en la de la morocha tratando de estabilizar su cuerpo, sintiendo que en ese momento podía morir de felicidad ahí mismo, en la contención que sus brazos ofrecían.

"Que increíble jardín" exclamo radiante, mordiéndose el labio, inmediatamente sintiendo la sonrisa de Rachel al besarla otra vez.

La morocha se separó y la tomo de la mano para arrastrarla con ella dentro del elegante jardín, y Quinn, tal cual lo habia hecho toda su vida, simplemente la dejo hacerlo.

"Empiezo a entender por qué te atrapo tanto este lugar" sonrió Rachel girando sobre sí misma, embriagándose con la mágica atmosfera. Quinn solo se limitaba a sonreír, y mantener sus ojos fijos en Rachel, siendo ese el único paisaje que deseaba admirar. "Entonces…" respiro fijando su vista en la rubia temerosamente, caminando de espaldas y haciendo que ambas avanzasen lentamente. "Lo que dijiste es verdad? Me… amabas?"

Quinn la miro fijo a los ojos, sonriendo tímidamente sin comprender como la morocha aun no lo tenía claro. "Si, pero no hables en pasado. Te amo… acá y ahora" confesó con sorprendente convicción.

"Por qué te fuiste? Por qué me dejaste?"

"Es verdad lo que dijiste hoy?" contrarresto recordando todo el discurso dando por Rachel hacía apenas unas horas

"Si, Quinn, si ese día no me hubieses dejado sola en ese pasillo posiblemente lo hubieses sabido"

Quinn giro la vista, le dolía hasta en los huesos recordar esa tarde. "Me acababas de decir que volvías con Finn, que pretendías que hiciera?"

"Que lucharas por mí?"

"Estabas con Finn, Rachel!"

"Porque jamás pensé que pudiese estar con vos, la persona de la cual estaba enamorada"

"Supiste que yo estaba enamorada de vos y aun así seguiste con Finn, no me podes venir a hacer reproches"

"No me diste posibilidades de hablar. Te escribí, te llame… Mierda, Quinn! hasta viaje a New Haven y no me quisiste ver! Decime…Que querías que haga?"

"Pero estabas con Finn. Estabas en una jodida relación con él. Te dije que estaba confundida y vos nunca dijiste nada. Después fui y te confesé todo, y te bese, pero vos nunca correspondiste el beso. De verdad pensabas que me iba a quedar ahí para ver cómo me rompías el corazón una y otra vez?"

"No quería estar sola, me vas a culpar por eso? Si, vos fuiste la que me beso, pero también fuiste vos quien me dejo ahí parada… completamente sola."

"Dolía mucho verte con él, dolía mucho ser tu amiga, dolía mucho negarme sentimientos que habia tenido desde mucho antes de siquiera arrojarte el primer slushie. Y lo peor era que cada día que pasaba esos sentimientos se volvían más y más intensos y fuertes."

"Pero no te dolió dejarme, o si?"

"Eso es lo que pensas? Mira donde estamos!" gritó Quinn, frustrada, arrojando sus brazos al aire y apuntando al lugar que las rodeaba. "Me tuve que ir del otro lado del océano para intentar olvidarme de vos, deje mi vida atrás para intentar ser feliz sin vos…"

"Lo sos? Sos feliz, Quinn? Sirvió lastimarme como lo hiciste?"

"Rachel yo… yo jamás pensé que te iba a lastimar lo que hice, nunca pensé que vos podías corresponder esos sentimientos. Solo necesite ser sincera con vos, no podía seguir mintiéndote"

"No me respondiste lo que te pregunte. Lo sos? Sos feliz?"

"Hace tiempo borre esa palabra de mi diccionario" confesó con ojos vidriosos y Rachel dejo a un costado todo su enojo, sintiendo como algo en su interior se retorcía al verla así. "Vivo bien, tengo gente increíble al lado mío, tengo una casa y un trabajo en una ciudad hermosa… tengo mucho más de lo que muchos tienen"

Rachel trago saliva, y el nudo de nervios que se agolpaba en su garganta, con dificultad. "Cuando hablamos por Skype… cuando me dijiste que ibas a viajar a Europa en el receso del semestre y que incluso estabas considerando mudarte acá definitivamente, que necesitabas ordenar tu cabeza… No… no sabía que yo era quien te estaba forzando a hacer eso. Si lo hubiese sabido… Dios, Quinn! Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento?"

"Te lo dije…"

"Nunca hablaste claro. Usaste palabras como sentimientos, confusión, imposible, complicado… pero nunca me dijiste que era lo que realmente estaba pasando dentro de tu cabeza"

"Okay, quizás no lo hice. No sé… Lo hecho, hecho esta… fin de la puta historia" murmuro Quinn con voz temblorosa, pateando el césped con su pie, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Rachel se detuvo ante ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio rodeándola con sus brazos y apretándola junto a su cuerpo en un abrazo intenso, los brazos de Quinn se aferraron con fuerza a la cintura de Rachel, como mostrándole ese deseo interno de no querer dejarla ir nunca más.

"No se te ocurra llorar, Quinn Fabray!. Todavía sos la chica más hermosa que jamás he conocido…" susurró al oído y siento como los brazos de Quinn la sostenían con más fuerza al tiempo que su rostro se hundía en su cuello. "Y todavía tenes la habilidad de romperme el corazón al ver la tristeza cubriendo tu mirada. Perdón por haber sido tan cobarde en ese momento. Perdón por hacerte creer que estaba enamorada de Finn. Perdón… Debería haber hecho algo, estoy tan arrepentida… nunca quise lastimarte, Quinn."

"No me vas a comprar simplemente diciéndome que soy la chica más linda, Rachel Berry. Especialmente porque sé que soy mucho más que eso" Quinn se separó esbozando una divertida sonrisa, dejando atrás el dolor, porque si bien esas heridas aún seguían abiertas habia aprendido a dejarlo ahí, en el pasado, ya que era la única forma de enfocarse en el presente y en el futuro.

"Y yo te amo, Quinn Fabray" Rachel susurró, sintiendo como la rubia se estremecía entre sus brazos al escuchar por primera vez esa declaración, y más aún porque era efectuada con extrema seguridad.

"Y yo te amo a vos. Pero tengo miedo a tantas cosas, Rach. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…"

Rachel se separó besándola tímidamente en los labios mientras lo hacía. Para luego tomarla de la mano y empezar a caminar nuevamente. "No quiero discusiones, al menos por hoy… podemos, podemos mantenerlo simple?"

"Como si alguna vez hubiese sido capaz de negarte algo" sonrió Quinn, totalmente resignada, agitando su cabeza y caminando junto a ella en silencio.

Luego de varios metros, las dos se pararon frente a un elegante banco de madera que estaba estratégicamente ubicado delante de un enorme árbol.

"_For June, who loved this garden. __From Joseph who always sat beside her"_ (*) Rachel leía la inscripción labrada en la madera del banco. "Algunas personas pasan toda su vida juntas" agrego conmovida por el significado de la escena frente a ellas.

Quinn suspiro y desvió su mirara a Rachel, observando el perfil de esta, que con la luz de la luna se veía incluso más hermosa que de costumbre. La morocha camino hacia el banco y se sentó, alzando su mirada para buscar la de Quinn y nuevamente encontrar su hogar en la calidez de sus ojos. "Quinn, veni a sentarte conmigo."

No fue una pregunta, no fue un pedido, fue una orden y Quinn la acato feliz, acortando la distancia y sentándose en el otro extremo del banco, pero sintiendo inmediatamente el cuerpo de Rachel pegándose al suyo, y su cabeza descansando en su hombro.

* * *

(*)_"For June, who loved this garden. __From Joseph who always sat beside her"  
__Español: "Para June, que amaba este jardín. De Joseph, que siempre se sentó a su lado"_


	5. Capítulo 4

Luego de pasar más de una hora en el jardín, ambas se separaron, Rachel volvió al hotel mientras Quinn hizo lo propio regresando a su casa.

Ahora, un nuevo día habia comenzado temprano para ambas, y cerca del mediodía Rachel la habia llamado para asegurarse de que por la tarde se verían otra vez.

Quinn habia sido la encargada de organizar la cita, y tras pensarlo un largo tiempo decidió que ir al cine seria su elección.

Quizás para muchas personas eran algo ordinario pero no para Rachel, quien dado su alto nivel de exposición ya no osaba de realizar ese tipo de actividades. Simplemente quería pasar tiempo con ella, y hacerla sentir normal. Trasladarlas al pasado y recordar lo simple que era todo, y para eso encontró el lugar perfecto que les permitiese mantener el bajo perfil, pero disfrutando de algo que siempre les habia gustado.

La película no habia sido lo importante, sí la compañía de la otra, y el tiempo que ocupaban en reencontrarse después de tantos años.

"Por qué no estás haciendo nada relacionado con lo que estudiaste? Podes aspirar a algo mucho más grande que la librería" inquirió curiosa, tomando un sorbo de la copa de vino que le acababan de servir.

Las dos habían salido del cine y se habían cruzado a un elegante pero pequeño restaurant ubicado a menos de dos cuadras de distancia.

"Me gusta estar rodeada de libros, siempre fue lo que más me gusto. Leer, crear mi propio universo paralelo" se encogió de hombros, como si esa fuese explicación suficiente para comprender su elección.

"No me convences" frunció el ceño aún más. Mirandola. Examinándola. "No me mal interpretes, no quiero decir que estés malgastando tu vida porque no es eso lo que quiero decir pero… Hey! No hagas eso con tus cejas, no te va a servir esta vez!" acusó riendo divertida por el gesto de la rubia. "Sé que amas los libros, pero… a ver, me estás diciendo que todo a lo que aspiras es a ser dueña de una librería especializada en… el turismo?"

"Si hay algo que siempre me apasiono y capto mi atención fue el deseo de viajar y conocer. Toda la vida me fascino la idea de recorrer nuevos lugares y pensar en la cantidad de historias que los mismos contenían, descubrir nuevas ciudades, aventurarme, experimentar nuevas culturas. De chica tuve la suerte de que mis padres me llevasen a lugares increíbles durante las vacaciones. Después cuando vine acá… no sé, esto es el centro del mundo. Estoy cerca de todo… y todos, incluso los más pequeños pueblitos tienen su encanto. He venido viajando muchísimo en los últimos años… Europa, Asia, un poquito de Oceanía. Y… puede que, quizás, este escribiendo acerca de esos viajes en una especie de Diario de viaje. Pero nadie sabe acerca de eso así que…"

Rachel asentía pero a medida que racionalizaba lo que escuchaba frunció el ceño y fijo sus ojos en ella. Estaba escribiendo? Eso sin dudas era algo nuevo y emocionante, pero luego otro hecho llamo su atención y no tuvo más que atar cabos para resolver su duda, no obstante se decidió a buscar confirmación. "Quinn…"

"Yeah?" respondió intuyendo cual sería la pregunta de la morocha

"Vivís en una de las zonas más caras de Londres y has estado aprovechando tu tiempo libre para viajar por el mundo, pero al mismo tiempo tenes un negocio que dudo y te deje números positivos al final de cada mes. Plus, compartís casa con una… _chica_ bastante especial. Qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo?"

Quinn sonrió y tomo un sorbo de vino para humedecer sus labios. "Tengo la herencia de Russell y vos sabes que él… bueno, se encontraba bastante bien. Pero cuando me mude acá decidí empezar desde cero, que la gente me conociese por quien soy, y no por lo que tengo, o más bien por lo que él tiene, como pasaba en el colegio. Jamás quise tocar ni un dólar de esa cuenta, hasta que después me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido, si él se habia encargado de hacer mi vida un infierno, al menos ahora podría sacar beneficios de su dinero para tener un futuro un poco más… _colorido_, y que mejor manera de conseguirlo que viajando?"

"Wow" suspiro Rachel completamente sorprendida. "O sea que vivir con Shira…"

"Es porque no quería estar sola, y bajo toda esa imagen extravagante y bizarra hay una gran persona, una gran amiga. Solo es, diferente... como Brittany, pero hace mi vida más divertida, día tras día"

"Espera, ella dijo algo de una chica, es gay? Vos y ella…"

"NO!" Quinn la interrumpió incluso sintiendo aversión ante la mera imagen mental de eso. "Nunca pasó nada ni va a pasar. _Nunca_"

"Pero te casaste, eso si era verdad?"

"Si, la decisión más estúpida que pude tomar. Por suerte solo duro unos meses" bromeó.

"Por qué se terminó?"

"Él vio a la verdadera Quinn" rió divertida

"Ja-ja… Muy graciosa pero quiero la verdad, Fabray"

"Le dije que no estaba enamorada, y lo tomo… un tanto personal" confeso encogiéndose de hombros, dando por sentado que ese tema era algo que se hallaba completamente en el pasado.

"Y habia alguien de quien si estabas enamorada?" bromeo con picardía haciéndola reír.

"_A mi dame a Anna Scott cuando quieras"_ se escuchó de una mesa contigua que estaba tras una columna, y obviamente el nombre llamo la atención de ambas, quienes se miraron divertidas.

"_No me gusto su último film, me quede dormido tan pronto se apagaron las luces"_

Rachel miró a Quinn y sonrió, demostrándole que no le molestaba en lo absoluto ese comentario.

"_No me interesa la historia, con que este ella a mí ya me alcanza"_

Quinn se mordió el labio y le sonrió, hacienda una mueca que indicaba que estaba de acuerdo con la última persona que hablo, claramente habia mínimo 4 personas en esa mesa y eran todos hombres.

"_La cosa es que Rachel Berry tiene algo en sus ojos que…no sé…"_

Las dos sonreían, sin dudas disfrutando el escuchar la conversación sin que esas personas se percatasen de nada, pero eso cambiario cuando Quinn escuchaba el siguiente comentario.

"_Probablemente inducido por las drogas. Se pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en rehabilitación. Se sabe, todo el mundo habla acerca de sus divismos detrás de cámaras y los conflictos que rodean su vida."_

"_Como sea, pero… la mayoría de las chicas son como 'alejaté de mí, idiota'. Pero Rachel… ella te lo ruega de rodillas. Sabían que en el cincuenta por ciento de los idiomas la palabra actriz es sinónimo de prostituta?"_

Quinn cambio su rostro por completo, la frialdad tiñéndolo todo, y un fuego en los ojos que ni ella sabía que aún ostentaba. Sus dedos estaban fundiendo el cubierto en su mano, y ver como Rachel agachaba la mirada avergonzada no ayudaba en nada para calmarla.

"_Y Rachel… bueno ella es LA actriz. Alguien a quien podes simplemente voltear y empezar de nuevo"_ dejaba deslizar el hombre, imprimiendo un claro doble sentido en ese comentario. Un nuevo comentario que era acompañado por las risas del resto de los que estaban en la mesa y que fue lo máximo que Quinn estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

"Okay, basta, ya fue suficiente…" masculló entre dientes. Tiro el cubierto sobre la mesa y se paró en un segundo, Rachel intento detenerla pero conocía perfectamente esa mirada, sabía a ciencia cierta la determinación de la rubia en ese tipo de cosas y que no iba a poder hacer nada al respecto.

Quinn cruzó la columna que dividía su mesa de la cual provenían los comentarios y vio a 5 hombres de traje sentados ahí. "Perdónenme la interrupción" la rubia hablo con extremo sarcasmo

"Te puedo ayudar en algo, preciosa?" Uno de ellos se adelantó, provocando aún más ira en Quinn

"Dudo que puedas, _precioso_. Ustedes se dan cuenta de que están hablando de una persona real, no? Una persona por la cual ustedes mueren por estar pero que jamás en sus putas vidas van a tener. Porque son 5 fracasados que probablemente aun vivan con sus madres, que llegan a su casa a quejarse de cómo ni siquiera pueden aspirar a un ascenso en el trabajo mucho menos a estar con una mujer. Así que en lugar de hablar así de una dama, por qué no emplean ese tiempo en preguntarse qué hicieron tan mal en sus vidas para estar un viernes a la noche comiendo con otros 4 hombres en lugar de estar disfrutando de la compañía de una bella mujer?" El tono de voz calmado, pero irónico, de la rubia, acompañado a la intensa mirada y esa sonrisa que podía poner a temblar a cualquiera, dejó completamente callados a todos en la mesa.

Pero el breve silencio se vio roto por uno de ellos, quien dolido por el discurso decidió contestarle. "Todo muy lindo, muñeca. Pero al parecer no somos los únicos que estamos solos un viernes a la noche sin nada mejor que hacer… Quien sos? La presidenta de su club de fans?" Todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas y cuando Quinn estaba a punto de estallar por segunda vez, Rachel la tomo del brazo para calmarla y traerla con ella, alejándola de la mesa.

Finalmente obedeció a regañadientes, visiblemente enojada pero sin crear una escena más grande que podría traerle problemas a la pequeña estrella de Hollywood. "Hijo de puta, no tendría problemas en patear a su gordo culo si eso no fuse a traerte problemas"

"Hey, está todo bien" Rachel le aseguro en un desesperado intento por calmarla. "Adoro la forma en la que me defendiste, Quinn. Debería haber dicho algo, de hecho…" repentinamente se detuvo y giro sobre sí misma para volver a la mesa con Quinn siguiéndola de cerca esperando que no hiciese nada de lo que se pudiese arrepentir.

"Hola" sonrió captando la atención de todos los hombres que prácticamente se ahogaron con la comida al verla parada ahí. "Les pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi amiga" les dijo señalando a Quinn, quien estaba detrás de ella. "Ella es un tanto… susceptible."

"Um, mira, yo…" uno de ellos intento disculparse pero Rachel lo interrumpió.

"No, no, no. No importa, ya fue. Es… mira estoy segura de que no lo dijeron de forma hiriente y fue todo una broma amistosa. Y estoy segura de que sus penes son todos del tamaño de una nuez, exactamente igual al tamaño de sus cerebros" Agregó con sonrisa perfecta y voz irónica. "Disfruten de su cena. El atún es excelente!" concluyo girándose, dejando a todos boquiabiertos al tiempo que tomaba a Quinn de su brazo y la obligaba a caminar hacia la salida junto a ella.

**xxXXXxx**

"No debería haber hecho eso, no debería haberlo hecho" repetía Rachel aun cuando la situación ya había quedado atrás y ambas habían bajado del taxi para caminar, a paso cansino, hacia el hotel.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero al menos me llamaste tu amiga, no me voy a quejar" bromeo chocando sus hombros pero luego volviendo a mantener la distancia ya que ahora se hallaban mucho más expuestas, en una zona mucho más céntrica.

"Fue una actitud impulsiva y estúpida. Dios! Que me estás haciendo?"

Quinn sonrió mordiéndose el labio, y la observo con esa mirada llena de adoración y deseo que dejaba en claro que no tendría problemas en besarla justo ahí, sin embargo se contenía por los motivos que ambas conocían.

"Buena pregunta, Berry. Pero no tengo ni idea"

"Yo tampoco tengo ni la más remota idea" río divertida hasta observar que Quinn se detenía porque estaban en la entrada del hotel. "Acá estamos" respiro con una mueca de sonrisa que denotaba su disconformidad por saber que la noche se terminaba.

"Así parece, no?"

"Queres subir?" se apresuró a preguntar, aferrándose a la posibilidad de seguir disfrutando de su compañía un poco más.

Quinn observo a su alrededor, y suspiro profundamente, expulsando un mix de sensaciones, pensamientos y emociones en ese simple gesto. "Mmm, hay un montón de razones por las cuales no debería…" termino diciendo porque realmente no sabía que más decir, ver la ilusión en los ojos de Rachel la hacía perder toda racionalidad.

"Sí, lo sé. Hay un montón de razones por la cual no deberías…" gruño por las dudas que veía en ella. "_Queres_ subir, Quinn?" volvió a preguntar casi suplicando con su mirada.

"De verdad necesitas una respuesta?" Respondió más con sus ojos que con esas escuetas palabras.

"Dame 5 minutos!" sonrió pasando junto a ella raudamente y perdiéndose en el lobby del hotel.

Quinn aguardo tan solo dos minutos antes de recibir un mensaje de texto que le indicaba la habitación a la cual debía acudir, completamente nerviosa tomo una gran bocanada de aire e ingreso, haciendo uso del ascensor y luego caminando lentamente hacia el cuarto señalado.

Golpeo suavemente la puerta y cuando Rachel la abrió no le dio tiempo a nada, sin pensarlo dio un paso hacia delante y se inclinó para posar sus labios sobre los suyos, sonriendo al sentirla correspondiendo el beso, pero separándose confundida al notar, un segundo después, como la morocha dejaba de hacerlo e intentaba frenarla poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros.

Desconcertada alzo la vista y vio a Rachel entrando en pánico.

"Qué? Perdón, no me pude aguantar… Sos hermosa y me había estado conteniendo desde que nos encontramos hoy temprano"

"Mierda…" masculló cerrando los ojos, sabiendo de antemano cuanto iba a doler la situación que estaba a punto de darse. "Te tenes que ir, Quinn"

"Que?" pregunto completamente confundida. "De que hablas? Por qué?"

Rachel la miro a los ojos y sin poder contenerse se puso en puntas de pie y la beso otra vez, extendiendo eternamente ese último segundo en el cual sus labios estaban próximos a separarse.

"Quinn, esto no es lo que parece pero… la puta madre!" gruño Rachel golpeando su pie contra el piso, frustrada, enojada con su vida. "Finn está acá" finalmente confesó en un susurro, sintiendo como Quinn daba un paso hacia atrás mirandola y buscando encontrar una señal de que eso era un chiste. Pero no lo era.

"Qué? Me estas jodiendo, Rachel, no?"

"No lo sabía Quinn"

"Qué clase de juego enfermo es este?"

"Tenes que creerme, no lo sabía. Vino de sorpresa y está en el cuarto contiguo y… Quinn, no es lo que parece, te juro que no lo sabía"

"No… por dios!" Quinn exclamo atando cabos. "Vos y Finn? Por dios, no… vos… dios, no lo puedo creer! Me das nauseas, como me pudiste hacer esto?" preguntaba histérica, moviéndose en el lugar sin poder creer la situación que tenía que vivir, necesitaba gritar, hacer algo, pero su cuerpo estaba prácticamente desconectado de su mente.

"No, Quinn, mírame, no es lo que pensas"

"_Rach, bebe, quién es? Room service?"_ se escuchó desde el otro lado de la habitación y Quinn se tensó al reconocer la voz, sintiendo como algo se retorcía en su interior.

"No necesito estar acá para escuchar todo eso. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!... No sé, supongo que me merezco esto después de todo lo que te hice pero…" se detuvo para recomponerse, una lagrima comenzaba a descender por su mejilla y se odiaba a si misma por mostrarse así de herida ante Rachel, incluso más por ver como ésta la miraba en completo silencio. "Me querías romper? Felicitaciones, Rachel! Lo acabas de hace!" la rubia le grito dándose vuelta para alejarse.

Rachel maldijo por lo bajo y la agarró del brazo impidiéndole que se fuese. "Hey, por favor. Es… no es lo que parece"

"No me toques" hablo entre dientes sacudiendo su brazo para liberarse de Rachel quien se asustó ante la fiereza de su actitud. "No te reconozco… Quien sos? Quien mierda sos?"

Hubo un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, un segundo en que ese simple gesto basto para romper aún más sus corazones, y lo siguiente de lo que fueron conscientes fue Rachel viéndose sola en un pasillo vacío, y Quinn caminando fuera del hotel a pasos agigantados sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente dejando que la adrenalina se consuma, al igual que las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas mientras se abría paso entre las personas que caminaban por las concurridas calles londinenses.

* * *

Este fic lo escribí como si fuese un one-shot pero termino siendo tan largo que decidí dividirlo, así que más que capítulos son partes. Quería explicarlo y aclarar que este "capítulo" es bastante corto pero prometo compensarlo en el próximo.

En cuanto a algunas dudas que me plantearon: no voy a modificar nada de lo que narra la historia original en inglés, ni voy a modificar demasiado la trama de la película… por eso mismo deje constancia hasta del nombre del autor del guión de Notting Hill en el disclaimer. No es, ni nunca pretendí que esto fuese más que: yo divirtiéndome con una idea que me surgió cuando estaba haciendo zapping y me encontré con la peli.

Así que si buscan alguna vuelta de rosca más allá de la trama de la película desde ya les aclaro que no va a pasar. Caso contrario si están disfrutando de esta historia, al menos hasta acá, espero que sigan leyendo y perdonen las espaciadas actualizaciones.

Gracias por los favs, follows, y reviews. Buena vida, gente. XX

Lucía.


	6. Capítulo 5

Un día, dos, tres, y una semana fue lo máximo que Quinn se permitió estar refugiada en su cuarto, llorando, tal cual lo habia hecho hacia 6 años luego de haber cortado todo contacto con Rachel.

Dicen los que saben que del amor al odio hay un corto paso y Quinn estaba a punto de darlo. No podía creer lo que Rachel le habia hecho, no cabía en su mente una explicación coherente por la cual hubiese cambiado tanto como para hacerle aquello, sin embargo su pasado le hacía ver que no tenía derecho a odiarla. En todo caso Rachel tan solo se habia vengado por lo que habia pasado años atrás. Siendo sincera consigo misma sabía que jamás se habia perdonado por ese comportamiento y es por eso que entendía a la perfección que Rachel tampoco lo hubiese hecho.

En la segunda semana la situación no variaba, Quinn era un fantasma que deambulaba desde su casa al trabajo, que no lloraba por el simple hecho de que ya no tenía lágrimas en su organismo, pero que ahora habia pasado a torturarse mirando todos y cada uno de los films, de Rachel, en su casa, en soledad. Misma rutina cada noche, sentada sola en el sofá, solo con el televisor como única compañía.

Sentía que la odiaba por lo que le habia hecho, pero al mismo tiempo la amaba, siempre lo habia hecho, por más cliché que esa noción pareciese. Y lo sentía como un amor tan erróneamente tóxico que lo asemejaba con la heroína, lo percibía como algo que a pesar de saber que no era bueno para ella, una vez que lo habia probado no lo podía abandonar, tal cual le sucede a todo adicto.

Pero el tiempo siguió pasando y el dolor naturalizándose. Después de un mes sus amigos comenzaron a presentarle a nuevas personas, aconsejándole dejar esa mala experiencia en el pasado y seguir adelante.

Cuatro citas tuvieron lugar, largas charlas con sus amigos contándoles toda su historia con Rachel, horas de navegar por internet siguiendo las noticias de la morocha, un total de tres meses en los cuales, al igual que habia pasado anteriormente, Quinn habia logrado convivir con el dolor y acostumbrarse a su vida sin Rachel, pero esta vez era diferente porque ahora sabía lo que era tenerla, aun cuando solo hubiese sido por menos de 48 horas.

Y ahora llegaba un día como cualquier otro, una mañana rutinaria en la que se levantaba, preparaba café, buscaba el diario junto a la puerta principal y luego subía a bañarse.

La diferencia habia arrancado al alzar el diario y ver a Rachel en la página principal, y no por un buen motivo.

La imagen y el titulo indicaban lo que habia adentro y Quinn ni siquiera pudo pasar de la primera foto.

La morena se hallaba en poses comprometedoras donde la presencia de ropa era inexistente. No eran actuales, tampoco muy viejas, pero daba igual. Quinn actuó en auto-piloto y tal cual venía haciendo en el último tiempo decidió no involucrarse de más con la vida de la actriz.

Evitando sobre analizarlo, opto por tirar el diario y subir a darse un relajante baño de espuma que se extendería por más de 30 minutos.

Pero luego de eso sabía que tenía que seguir con su vida y por ende, tras dilatarlo el máximo posible, bajo, intentando obviar la shockeante noticia, ignorarla, al fin y al cabo era la vida de Rachel y ella no tenía nada que ver con eso, ya no más.

Sin embargo eso se iba a convertir una tarea ardua de realizar a partir del momento en que el timbre se hizo oír en toda la casa.

Quinn camino por el pasillo y abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar a cualquier persona… menos la que encontró.

"Hey" susurro Rachel con un hilo de voz.

Quinn dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida, Rachel estaba parada frente a ella con enormes gafas oscuras, luciendo un look desprolijo que consistía en jeans, converse, buzo y gorra. Pero no importaba cuanto difiriese ese look del que siempre tenía, era ella.

"Puedo pasar, por favor?" pregunto hacienda un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper en llanto justo ahí, en medio de la calle, y Quinn lo vio, lo sintió, y lo sufrió también ella, motivos por los cuales si bien su mente le ordenaba imperativamente que cerrase la puerta, su cuerpo se hizo hacia un costado permitiéndole el paso al interior.

La morocha camino delante de Quinn en silencio, pasó a través de la cocina y entro en el living, tomando asiento en el sillón, alzando sus piernas, abrazándolas junto a su pecho y hundiendo su cara sobre sus rodillas, dejando que las lágrimas comiencen a salir nuevamente en un llanto desgarrador que hacía que Quinn sintiese el dolor como propio.

La rubia permaneció parada durante varios segundos, en silencio, luchando internamente para controlar ese poderoso deseo de correr junto a Rachel y abrazarla, ofreciéndole al menos ese tipo de consuelo.

Pero la voz de Finn aún permanecía en su cabeza y le recordaba lo que habia pasado la última vez que se vieron, deteniendo cualquier impulso de querer reconfortarla.

"Estoy tan avergonzada, ni siquiera puedo mirarte a los ojos" tartamudeo sin cesar en su llanto.

"Mira el lado positivo, al menos no soy un extraño. Estás hablando con la misma chica que llenaba las paredes de los baños del colegio con dibujos pornográficos tuyos, así que…" rio forzadamente, no sabía de donde vino eso, porque su mente aleatoriamente eligió esa anécdota, pero si conocía el fin, y era alivianar un poco el dolor que carcomía a la morocha en ese momento.

Rachel alzo la vista y sonrió entre lágrimas, desvaneciendo esa misma sonrisa en una mueca de dolor al ser consciente de todo lo que habia pasado entre las dos, de lo mucho que la habia lastimado y como, aun así, Quinn seguía ahí, dispuesta a ofrecerle refugio. Un nudo en su garganta y otra vez un sollozo llanto que quebrara algo en el interior de Quinn. "Perdón. No tenes ni idea de cuanto lo siento"

"Por qué te disculpas? Lo de la última vez… Qué se yo, no es como si fuese la primera vez que me rompes el corazón. Hasta creo que esta vez dolió menos, o será que ahora aprendí como manejarlo" sonrió dulcemente, incluso después del tono agridulce que se percibía en su voz. Haciéndole ver como no habia olvidado nada de todo lo que habia pasado, no obstante era lo suficientemente madura como para poder mantenerse civilizada sin dejar que su historial se interpusiese entre ambas, no en ese momento al menos.

Rachel alzo la vista y la miro buscando el sarcasmo en lo último que habia dicho, pero la sonrisa de Quinn era indicio de que aun, por más verdadero que esa confesión hubiese sido, entre las dos las cosas no estaban tan mal como ella creía.

El silencio se hizo protagonista, y Quinn se sentó delante de Rachel, sin decir nada, mirando como la morocha recorría el lugar con sus ojos, investigándolo pero en realidad intentando encontrar algo en lo cual fijar su atención.

"Queres… queres hablar al respecto? Eso te haría sentir mejor?" pregunto tímidamente, impotente por no saber qué hacer para salir del bache en el que habían caído.

"No pensas que soy una… puta? O sea, vos ya me dijiste que no eras capaz de reconocerme la última vez que nos vimos y ahora con esto… Está bien si pensas eso" Rachel mascullo molesta, pero no con Quinn sino consigo misma.

"Todos hacemos estupideces. Yo, por ejemplo, me involucre con chicos para demostrarme a mí misma que no estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry. Dios, incluso dormí con Puck y quede embarazada gracias a mis inseguridades y miedos."

Rachel alzo la vista rápidamente y la miro a los ojos. "Es… es verdad?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros sin dar más detalles, aunque internamente sabía que no habia muchos, acababa de confesarle uno de los pocos que aun guardaba.

"Quinn…"

"Esta en el pasado, Rachel, y eso me dejo a Beth. Así que no estoy arrepentida, quizás lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no tener la posibilidad de verla tanto como quisiera, pero eso es otra historia"

"Las fotos…" comenzó Rachel tomando una gran bocanada de aire, apoyado su barbilla en sus rodillas y clavando sus ojos en el ventanal que estaba a un costado. "Las fotos fueron de un book que hice hace mucho tiempo…no sé qué decir. Cuando me rechazaban en todas las audiciones por no ser lo suficientemente hermosa alguien me dijo que quizás… quizás debería mostrar algo más que mi nariz... y yo lo creí. Pensé que quizás esas fotos les hacía ver que podía interpretar un papel jugado, que podía interpretar cualquier personaje, sin importar cuan controversial el mismo fuese. Que era una actriz con todas las letras y no una chica ingenua de Ohio. Lo más triste de todo esto es que nunca termine usándolas… no era yo"

"Rach…" Quinn susurro, sintiendo su corazón comprimirse de dolor al conocer toda esa etapa que Rachel habia tenido que atravesar.

"No, jamás hice nada de lo cual me arrepienta. Fue solo una sesión de fotos, en mi departamento… Finn las saco, fue su idea" confeso visiblemente avergonzada.

Quinn frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del chico y su mente se ocupó de hacer el resto, atando cabos en silencio antes de hablar abruptamente. "Rachel, quien vendió esas fotos a la prensa?"

La morocha alzo la vista y la miro mortificada, casi suplicando por la calma de ella después de responderle "Finn, él ya me lo habia advertido".

"Por supuesto que lo hizo, hijo de puta! Lo debería haber matado cuando íbamos al colegio y tenía la posibilidad… Que ser más imbécil!" Quinn mascullaba, sus manos convertidas en puños, mientras ella seguía profiriendo improperios cegada por la ira, hasta que sus ojos encontraron los de Rachel y pudo reconocer en ellos un destello de temor.

Su reacción estaba asustándola, habia perdido el control por completo pero fue consciente de que tenía que empezar a calmarse de inmediato.

"Cuando te fuiste… ese día el habia venido de sorpresa. Hasta donde yo sabía nuestra relación habia terminado, hacía semanas que no lo veía, quizás meses, y sinceramente no tenía intenciones de volver a hacerlo. Desde que pusimos un fin a nuestra relación no volvimos a hablar, él nunca habia intentado contactarme hasta ese día."

"Rachel" Quinn interrumpió desganada, haciéndole saber que no era de eso de lo que quería hablar.

"Quinn, escúchame por favor. Es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo. Cuando vos te fuiste yo hablé con él, le dije que no quería saber más nada, que lo nuestro estaba terminado y el me rogó que quedásemos como amigos… y yo accedí. Es por eso que podes haber visto alguna foto después de todo eso, pero nunca más paso nada… Hasta hace una semana cuando quiso volver y yo me negué, le dije que estaba enamorada de otra persona y se puso histérico…"

"Finn histérico? Lo conozco, se cómo se saca de quicio y se pone violento. Pero él no te… Rachel, él no te lastimo, no?" pregunto Quinn inmediatamente, necesitaba una respuesta a esa duda de modo urgente.

"No, pero obvio pateo alguna silla que se puso en su camino y golpeo la pared, típico en él. Y bueno, también fue cuando me amenazo con estas fotos y le dije que no me importaba, que hiciese lo que quisiera. Jamás pensé que lo fuese a hacer pero ahora las fotos están recorriendo el mundo!. Fue un estúpido book casero pero ahora las están vendiendo como si fuese pornografía!" se quejó volviendo a romper en llanto. "Esas fotos están en todos lados, en cada rincón del mundo". Quinn permaneció en silencio y Rachel luchaba por controlarse, con la manga de su buzo secando las lágrimas para luego clavar la mirada en Quinn, sintiéndose segura tan solo al sentir esa protectora y dulce mirada sobre sí misma, aun cuando el rostro de ésta quería imponer distancia. "Yo simplemente… no sabía dónde ir, solo te tengo a vos, Quinn" confeso volviendo a dejar escapar las lágrimas que parecían no tener fin. "El hotel está rodeado por la paparazzis y periodistas. Sé que pasaron meses, sé que me porte horrible con vos pero… Te necesito, Quinn. Te necesito tanto…"

Quinn respire profundo y se paró para caminar los escasos pasos que las separaban. Se sentó junto a Rachel y la envolvió en sus brazos trayéndola contra su cuerpo. "Tranquila. Rach. Está todo bien, todo va a salir bien. Estas a salvo de toda esa locura ahora, okay?" susurro sintiendo como la morocha se aferraba a su cuerpo fuertemente y lloraba sobre su pecho.

"Gracias, Quinn…" susurro nuevamente sin soltarla, dejando que los latidos del corazón de Quinn fuesen los que le trajesen paz y la ayudaran a relajarse.

Luego de un par de minutos Rachel se incorporó, separándose de Quinn y poniéndose de pie frente a ella, comenzando a caminar ansiosa. "Solo voy a estar en Londres por dos días mas, pero.. con todas esas fotos dando vueltas y los paparazzis buscándome, esta no es la ciudad en el que quiero estar ahora mismo" razonó con voz temblorosa, comenzando a recuperar el nerviosismos al acordarse del porqué de su visita a Quinn. "Son fotos tan horribles, vulgares… Dios! Ni siquiera me animo a hablar con mis padres"

"Hey, shhh… Relájate y respira, okay?" indico poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella. "Ya fue, no penses mas en eso, no por ahora al menos" le suplico, sonriéndole comprensivamente y acariciando su hombro para animarla.

"Por qué estas siendo tan amable conmigo? Yo me porte horrible con vos, no merezco esto" se quejó, dando un paso hacia atrás y volviendo a quebrar en llanto.

"Yo también te hice cosas horribles, no soy quien para juzgarte. Además creo lo que dijiste, okay?. Ahora… no sé, decime que te gustaría hacer. Queres tomar un té? Un baño de inmersión?. Solo decime que puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor"

Rachel rodó los ojos y seco las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro. "Un baño de inmersión sería ideal en este momento, gracias"

"Okay, subí las escaleras, la última puerta en el pasillo es mi cuarto, la primera es el baño. Tomate tu tiempo, usa lo que necesites, agarra lo que quieras de mi closet, si? Mientras tanto yo voy a cocinarte algo, te parece bien?"

Rachel la miro, agradeciendo el gesto y diciendo aún mucho más en esa mirada, antes de tomar su bolso y dirigirse hacia arriba en busca de un poco más de relax.

Un minuto después, Rachel ingresaba al cuarto de Quinn y sonreía al notar su personalidad plasmada en cada mínimo detalle, sin perder mucho tiempo agarro un par de joggings, una remera, y toallas que no le costó demasiado encontrar para luego dirigirse al baño.

La voz de Quinn se hizo oír desde la planta baja de la casa avisándole que iría hasta el mercado al otro lado de la calle por algunos ingredientes y Rachel dio el okay mientras preparaba la bañera para darse un relajado baño de espuma.

Sin perder más tiempo se sumergió en la bañera, encendió su iPod, llevo los auriculares a sus oídos y eligió el playlist ideal dejando que suene en el volumen mínimo para luego cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

La calma no duro mucho, un par de segundos más tarde sentía pasos en el pasillo y luego esa misma persona ingresando en el baño.

"Hey… Shira, no?" pregunto sonriendo. Si bien en otra época habría entrado en pánico por hallarse desnuda frente a un extraño, el solo hecho de recordar que todo el mundo conocía su cuerpo totalmente desnudo simplemente la hizo sentirse divertida por la situación y por la mirada perpleja de la chica quien en su mano venía sosteniendo el diario con sus fotos.

Shira no dijo nada y, bajo la divertida mirada de Rachel, salió del lugar tan solo para volver a ingresar un segundo más tarde.

"Hola de nuevo" Rachel sonrió y hasta rió al ver la confusión y el shock en la otra chica.

"Solo… estoy chequeando si estaba en lo correcto" tartamudeo antes de salir del baño por segunda vez.

Rachel sonrió y aún más al escuchar el grito que, un segundo después, hacía eco en toda la casa. "Sos mi ídolo, Quinn Fabray!"

"Hey, no grites! Y ni se te ocurra siquiera acercarte al baño, okay?" Quinn indicó ingresando nuevamente a la casa y encontrándose a Shira bajando la escalera

"Llegas un poco tarde, flamante lesbiana"

"Que? Dios! Te voy a matar, arrancarte la cabeza y alimentar los patos con la misma"

"Y cuando lo harias? Antes o después de que te cojas a la pornstar?"

"SHIRA! Andate, _ya_! No sé a dónde, ni me interesa pero te vas y no se te ocurra nunca más volver a hablar de ese modo. Me escuchas?" gruño señalándole la salida y Shira rió caminando hacia ella.

Cuando volvió a estar sola en la cocina respiro aliviada, no podía enojarse con Shira más de la cuenta porque recordaba que en algún punto la inocencia de sus palabras era comparable con la de Brittany, pero tampoco quería provocarle un mal momento a Rachel.

"Rachel… Siempre, Rachel" gruño en voz alta dándose vuelta y terminando de preparar el desayuno en tiempo record.

Tan solo 10 minutos más tarde la morocha bajaba y Quinn volvía a darse cuenta que siempre podía enamorarse un poco más de ella.

Rachel le sonrió tímidamente y la ayudo a trasladar las cosas a la mesa. Ambas se sentaron y comenzaron a beber el café en silencio.

"Esto es…" susurro dubitativa alzando el bagel de modo tímido

"Si, es vegano… Al igual que todo en esta mesa"

"No tenías que molestarte"

"Lo sé" interrumpió Quinn. "Pero no me costaba nada y estoy segura de que estabas con hambre. Mi casa no es el Ritz pero al menos quiero tener la satisfacción de saber que vas a comer algo que te guste"

Rachel asintió y dio un mordisco al bagel, su rostro se mostraba pensativo, reflejando la complejidad de pensamientos que azotaban su mente.

"Quinn" susurro nuevamente con poca decision, observando como Quinn bebía café

"Si?"

"Nunca te mentí, sabes?. Estoy enamorada de vos, y no te estoy diciendo esto porque este esperando algo de vos, eh. Solo quiero que lo sepas que no te mentí, eso era verdad…_ es_ verdad."

Quinn la miro a los ojos y supo inmediatamente que eso era verdad, no obstante no era algo de lo que quisiese hablar en ese momento. "Está todo bien. Te conozco y sé que no estas mintiendo."

"Quinn" Rachel repitió por segunda vez, en idéntico tono de voz.

"Si, Rachel?"

"Te estás viendo con alguien?"

Quinn dejo el café a un lado y la miro alzando una ceja. "No hay una respuesta interesante a esa pregunta" rió nerviosa.

"Nunca pude dejar de pensar en vos. Y no solo estoy hablando en relación al último 'incidente'. Estoy hablando en general… desde siempre" confeso en un momento en el cual parecía no hablar sino vomitar las palabras.

Quinn suspiro hondo mirandola a los ojos, incomoda por el rumbo que la conversación tomaba. "Rach…"

"Es verdad, Quinn. Cada vez que intento salir con alguien lo comparo con vos y la verdad es que nadie puede competir con vos. No quiero estar con ninguno de ellos, ese es el motivo principal por el cual mis relaciones siempre terminan en un desastre. Y no sé, quizás mi vida está destinada a ser un desastre, pero si ese es el caso de verdad prefiero que sea un desastre con vos en ella, vos y solo vos. Adoraría poder ser tu desastre, y que vos seas el mío"

"Okay, esto es…" hizo una mueca de incomodidad y se puso de pie caminando hacia la heladera, más para conseguir aire que para buscar algo dentro de ella. "Escúchame, Rach. Yo…" intentaba hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca y por ende termino optando por dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo antes de cambiar rotundamente de tema. "Así que, contame. Que es eso? Guion de un nuevo film?" pregunto al volver a la mesa, señalando el libreto que Rachel habia posado junto a ella.

La morocha se quedó mirandola, intentado leer algo en su actitud pero cuando se convenció de que no lo lograría volcó su mirada al libreto. "Si, el rodaje empieza dentro de un par de días en Los Angeles."

Quinn tomo asiento y le sonrió, necesitaba borrar las incomodidades, aunque siempre manteniendo cierto límite. "Te gustaría que te ayude a pasar línea?. No soy una celebridad pero puede que recuerde una o dos cosas que aprendí en Yale"

"Tenes ganas?"

"Me gustaría si a vos te gustaría"

"Idiota"

"Hey! Cuida ese lenguaje, nena. Tu _vieja vos"_ rió divertida por la rara elección de palabras. "Estaría tan avergonzada de vos ahora mismo!"

"Al igual que_ tu_ vieja vos" esta vez era el turno de Rachel de reír, mientras le acercaba el libreto a Quinn.

"Shhh, okay, decime de que se trata"

"Es una remake de Evita, creo que conoces el musical, me equivoco?" sonrió y rompió en una carcajada cuando Quinn alzo la vista y la miro no tan divertida.

"El que me hiciste ver incontable número de veces? Si, conozco la historia…" resoplo comenzando a adentrarse en el libreto con una mueca divertida.

**xxXXXxx**

"_Los dados están tirados, ya sacaron los cuchillos. Hay futuros presidente por todos lados. Sus intenciones quizá no sean malas, pero cada uno daría su alma por vernos bien enterrados." _Quinn leía personificando a Perón, sin cantar, pero imprimiendo cierta melodía en su narración.

"_No importa lo que digan esos idiotas, los líderes de nuestro país están medio aplanados y son sólo unos veinte. De todas maneras… ¿Qué son veinte comparados con millones que te estiman?"_ Rachel se metía en la piel de Evita, y caminaba por la terraza cantando ante la hipnotizada mirada de Quinn quien permanecía sentada cubriéndose del sol bajo una sombrilla. _"Sólo necesitas esperar y ver. No estorbarle a nadie. Y nos darán en bandeja el poder. Cuando el pueblo finalmente hable y cuando estemos de caos rodeados, accederás nuentemente al llamado"_ finalizo y se giró mirando a Quinn quien sonreía y dejaba el libreto sobre la mesa. "Y? Como estuve?"

"Perfecta" suspiro sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, durante gran parte del día la habia escuchado entonando las canciones del musical, siendo ella, quien narrando las voces masculinas, le daba el pie para seguir haciéndolo una y otra vez. No sabía si esa era la mejor manera de ensayar, pero Rachel parecía estar contenta con esa forma y ella sin dudas disfrutaba de escuchar su voz, aunque deseaba que realmente cantara, y no solo se limitase a entonar dulcemente sus líneas.

"Cuantos errores?" pregunto Rachel nerviosa, sabiendo que el momento del rodaje se acercaba y que ella aun no lograba concentrarse en esas líneas.

"Doce?"

"Mierda! No lo voy a lograr en el tiempo estipulado" resoplaba frustrada y seguía caminando de lado a lado en la terraza, pero al menos la tranquilizaba poder disfrutar de aire puro sin estar escondida en la habitación de su hotel. "Que te parece?" preguntaba cambiando de actitud, acercándose a Quinn para tomar asiento a su lado.

"Acerca del proyecto? Es bueno, no sé… Nunca fui fan de Evita, pero creo que es un muy buen proyecto y lo vas a hacer excepcionalmente bien"

"No te gusta? Lo sabía! Pero, como es posible que una mujer no admire a Evita?"

"No voy a debatir sobre política, pero… basta hablar con un par de argentinos para saber que no toda la información que nos llega de su país es lo que se vivió en esa época. No todo lo que Evita y ese movimiento político crearon y promovieron fue lo que el país necesitaba. Desde mi opinión tuvo buenas ideas, pero la mayoría de sus acciones se vieron opacadas por su ambición y hambre de poder. Lo que quiero decir es que si tengo que elegir una mujer que me represente, y en quien pueda depositar mi admiración, Evita nunca sería la elegida"

"No me sirve que destroces el personaje que tengo que interpretar, Quinn, ni tampoco uno de mis musicales favoritos"

"Por eso es que no voy a hablar de política. Queres mi opinión en la parte artística? Me gusta el director, pero quizás me gustaría más verte trabajando con Sofía Coppola"

"De verdad?"

"Si, o sea me gusta su estilo, es una directora increíble y-"

"No" Rachel la interrumpió rápidamente. "Quiero decir si de verdad vas a tener una contra a todo lo que estoy haciendo" acotó seria. Pero lejos de molestarse se divertía y apreciaba ver como Quinn, aun después de todo lo que habia pasado, seguía siendo quien siempre le daba una opinión sincera.

"No es así, pero… okay, basta! Te parece bien si volvamos a esto… no voy a permitir que viajes a LA sin conocer tu libreto de principio a fin"

"Como ordenes, Fabray" sonrió la mayor sonrisa del día, y de los últimos días, sin dudas Quinn estaba llevando a cabo muy bien su tarea de hacerla sentir mejor.

Rachel volvió a perderse en enormes y cálidos ojos color avellana que la miraban y sin más ambas se metieron de lleno en las líneas y seguirían haciéndolo por varias horas más. Solo cuando el sol cayó ambas ingresaron a la casa nuevamente.

"No puedo creer que tengas esa pintura colgando en la pared de tu living" sonrió Rachel, alzando la vista y mirando al cuadro que colgaba a su derecha. Desde hacía un gran rato las dos estaban sentadas ahí pero era la primera vez que lo notaba.

"Te gusta Chagall?" pregunto sorprendida mientras se servía un vaso de agua, horas de practicar las líneas del guion la estaban dejando sin voz.

"Mhm, me encanta" asintió volviendo a posar sus ojos en el cuadro. "Así debe sentirse el amor. Flotando a través de un oscuro cielo azul…"

"Con un chivo, tocando el violín" Agregó Quinn riendo.

"Bueno, sí. La felicidad no sería felicidad sin un chivo violinista" ironizó burlándose de Quinn y ambas se vieron envueltas en una risa despreocupada.

**xxXXXxx**

Las horas siguieron pasando, la noche cayó y Shira arribó con Pizza para cenar con ellas, por suerte la chica habia respondido al pedido de Quinn y habia traído la versión vegan de la misma para Rachel.

La cena fue divertida y la compañía de Shira corta, ya que no se entretuvo demasiado en la sobremesa, sino que las volvió a dejar solas y subió a su habitación luego de un par de minutos.

En silencio ambas se trasladaron al living, Rachel se acomodó en el sillón con el libreto sobre sus piernas y comenzó a leerlo en silencio, mientras Quinn se sentaba en el sillón de un cuerpo que estaba enfrente y sacaba un libro que al parecer ya estaba leyendo dado que lo retomo desde donde el marcador lo indicaba.

Durante varios minutos las dos permanecieron perdidas en sus lecturas, aunque las breves y disimuladas miradas entre ellas jamás desaparecieron, cada una hipnotizándose y relajándose en la tranquilidad de la otra.

"Tus dedos… tenes dedos largos" murmuro llamando la atención de Quinn quien se miró las manos antes de mirarla a ella.

"Si, parece que siempre los he tenido" rio mientras volvía a guiar su vista hacia el libro.

"Sabes lo que la mayoría de mis amigas gays dirían acerca de tus largos dedos, no?" hablo mordiéndose el labio y escondió su rostro detrás del libreto sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir, y temiendo la respuesta que iba a recibir.

"Um, no… Qué dirían?" respondió fingiendo realmente no saber a qué se refería con ese comentario.

"Bueno…" hablo sin saber si seguir con la broma o no, pero no habia forma de decir nada sin sonar vulgar por lo cual decidió dejarlo ahí. "Dirían que vos… podrías tocar la guitarra muy, _muy_ bien"

Quinn sonrió y termino por emitir una sonora carcajada que desvaneció todos los miedos y las preocupaciones en Rachel. Con ese simple sonido, alivió el peso que venía sintiendo sobre su cuerpo. Todo se sentía extremadamente bien y, por sobretodo, simple cuando estaba junto a ella. Era lo que siempre habia deseado.

_**xxXXXxx**_

"Sabes que es lo peor?"

"Tu imagen y reputación en Broadway?"

"No, nada que ver. Broadway es un mundo aparte, uno mucho mejor debo decir. Lo que más me irrita es que yo siempre fui completamente inflexible con todo lo relacionado a escenas de desnudez. Exigiendo cláusulas en mis contratos… Se me van a reír en la cara la próxima vez que tenga que firmar uno" Rachel gruñía caminando frente a Quinn, quien permanecía cómodamente sentada en el sillón, con un pote de helado en una de sus manos y una cuchara en la otra.

"De verdad tenes clausulas en tus contratos en relación a los desnudos?" preguntó asombrada. Conocía como era la industria pero no dejaba de sorprenderse al escuchar esos comentarios viniendo de Rachel, porque aunque la morocha hablase con normalidad para ella seguía siendo algo raro de asimilar.

"Por supuesto" sonrió. "'Podrá verse el inicio de las _nalgas_ pero no los _glúteos_'" reía por las palabras elegidas, que eran las mismas que aparecían siempre en esas cláusulas. "O si van a usar una doble para las _nalgas_ primero se va a consultar al artista' Cosas así… "

"Tenes una doble para _nalgas_?" pregunto con picardía

"Podría tenerla, si" sonrió y camino acortando las distancias, sentándose frente a ella en la pequeña mesa ratona que las separaba.

"Así que… hay artistas tentados a usar _nalgas_ más lindas que las suyas, no?"

"Si! Y yo no dudaría en hacerlo. Estamos hablando de cosas importantes" Rachel rio ruborizándose.

"Oh, dale! No necesitas eso. Tus _nalgas_ son… ya sabés, no me hagas decirlo"

"Quizás eso es justamente lo que quiero, que lo digas"

Quinn rodo los ojos y decidió no responderle, en cambio opto por seguir bromeando acerca del tema. "Es un trabajo duro, no te parece?. Que diría tu pasaporte?. Profesión: Nalgas de Ryan Gosling?"

"Bueno, en realidad Ryan usa las suyas. Por qué no habría de hacerlo, no?" Rachel la miro sonriente mientras volvía a comer una cucharada del helado vegano que Quinn habia comprador para las dos. "Dios, es delicioso"

"El helado o el culo de Ryan Gosling?"

"Ambos, idiota."

"Rachel!" Quinn se quejó sin siquiera ser consciente de cómo sus celos quedaban en evidencia y se sonrojo inmediatamente.

"Pero prefiero el tuyo, siempre lo hice" le guiño el ojo y volvió a comer su helado dejando a Quinn sin palabras y completamente ruborizada por unos segundos. "Dios bendiga al pervertido que invento esas polleras de cheerios. Lo digo en serio, eh!"

"RACHEL!"

"Qué? No te pensaras que ibas a ser capaz de caminar los pasillos del McKinley sin que nadie notase tu _apretable_ y _perfecto _culo. No?" contesto con picardía, mirandola directamente a los ojos. Los suyos propios mostrando sus pupilas dilatándose producto del deseo que la poseía ante la simple imagen que aparecía en su cabeza. La estaba molestando para divertirse pero en realidad habia algo más, era la verdad así que quien podría culparla por hablar sin filtro y sincerarse?.

"Quien sos?" pregunto completamente descolocada por esa personalidad desinhibida que mostraba.

Rachel se mordió el labio, todavía manteniendo sus ojos anclados en los de Quinn. Su sonrisa se agiganto a modo de antesala a lo que estaba por decir. "Soy alguien que sin dudarlo te apretaría el culo si tuviese la oportunidad. Lo habría hecho cuanto estábamos en el colegio, lo haría ahora, lo podría hacer dentro de 20 años…"

El rostro de Quinn se volvió rojo, su cuerpo estaba en llamas y el rubor la comenzaba a cubrir de pies a cabeza. "Okay" murmuro nerviosa. "Esto es… no está bien. Sabes que… basta" finalizó casi temblando por el escalofrió que la recorría mientras posaba sus ojos en la pared que se hallaba detrás de la morocha.

Rachel empezó a reír al ver como la habia desestabilizado, con qué facilidad lograba excitarla. Con que facilidad conseguía saltar sus muros y derribar su refugio.

Quinn trataba de contenerse pero al final no pudo hacer nada más que unirse a ella, reconociéndole su mérito por bromear con algo que habia logrado relajarlas por completo.

Todo el día desde que Rachel habia llegado habia sido una bocanada de aire fresco a la exhaustiva rutina que la acechaba en los últimos días, meses, e incluso años. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí, sin embargo sabía que Quinn no parecía querer ceder y si bien las dos coqueteaban la rubia siempre terminaba marcando el límite.

"No quedo más helado? Creo que es hora de ir a dormir, no?" Pregunto Rachel caminando hacia el cesto de basura y arrojando ahí el pequeño pote que en algún momento habia estado lleno de helado.

"Si, es bastante tarde." Agrego Quinn haciendo lo mismo y señalando el camino. Comenzando a subir la escalera y esperando a que Rachel la siguiese. "Bueno, este va a ser tu cuarto por esta noche. No es el Ritz pero… es lo que hay. Umm... vas a encontrar sabanas limpias y bla" informo nerviosa, parándose frente a la puerta del que normalmente era su dormitorio.

"Hoy fue un día… muy lindo, uno de los mejores que he tenido si soy completamente honesta" sonrió tímidamente, inclinándose para buscar soporte en el marco de la puerta. "Lo cual es _inesperado_ si tenemos en cuenta las condiciones en las que se dio"

"Gracias, supongo?" Sonrió pero sin saber cuál era la forma más adecuada de responder a eso. Una pausa incomoda se generó, y las dos se miraron a los ojos, un aluvión de emociones las azotaba pero ninguna de las dos parecía querer vociferarlas. "En fin… umm" Quinn resoplo nerviosa y desviando la mirada. "Hora de irme a la cama… o al sofá"

Rachel le sonrió con adoración y le susurro "Buenas noches" acercándose para darle un cálido y sentido beso en la mejilla antes de caminar dentro de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Rach" suspiró embelesada, todavía sintiendo la calidez en ese pequeño espacio en el que se habían posado los labios de Rachel segundos antes.


	7. Capítulo 6

Quinn llevaba más de una hora acostada, pero el insomnio parecía no darle tregua.

Molesta, incomoda, se daba vueltas para un lado y para el otro, haciendo máximo uso del pequeño espacio que el sofá le otorgaba. No obstante en el fondo sabia de que no habia ni una ínfima posibilidad de poder conciliar el sueño en ese momento.

Su mente trabajaba a mil, no solo habia pasado el día entero con Rachel, no solo habia disfrutado hacerlo, si no que la morocha ahora se hallaba arriba, en su cuarto, durmiendo en su propia cama, luego de tirarle mil indirectas, luego de volver a decirle que la amaba.

Sabía que todo era complicado, le dolía el alma de solo recordar lo que habia pasado la última vez que se dejó llevar por sus emociones, pero no podía evitar lo que sentía y tener a Rachel cerca hacia que todos esos sentimientos se convirtiesen en algo casi imposible de controlar.

De repente en la oscuridad y el silencio del lugar el crujido de la madera llama su atención, claro indicio de que alguien estaba bajando y Quinn no quería ilusionarse pero ya lo estaba.

"Hola?" susurro buscando respuesta del otro lado, respuesta que no tardó en llegar pero no de la persona que ella quería.

"Hola" respondió Shira son gran sonrisa, vistiendo tan solo su ropa interior.

"Shira…" resoplo desilusionada, dejándose caer en la cama nuevamente.

"Me preguntaba si tenes un minuto. Necesito hablar con vos…" susurro cuidadosamente en voz baja.

"Por supuesto…" gruño cerrando los ojos y frotándose la sien.

"No quiero entrometerme en lo que no me incumbe pero… Esta soltera, no?"

"Eso creo…" respondió sin entender a que se debía esa pregunta.

"Y esta en tu casa, en tu cuarto, en tu cama…"

"Si, Shira"

"Y las dos tienen una conexión bastante especial"

"Algo así… supongo"

"Y ella es tan lesbiana por vos, como vos lo sos por ella" Quinn tan solo la miro con una mueca y Shira sonrió. "A lo que voy es, no es esta una excelente oportunidad para…no sé, digamos…comprobar cuan habilidosa es tu lengua cogiéndotela?" termino preguntando con picardía, rompiendo la seriedad y la educada conversación que hasta el momento habia construido.

"Por dios! Siquiera sos humana? Tenes sentimientos? Además, la está pasando mal, está en problemas. Te podes empezar a ubicar un poco?"

"Okay, entonces crees que no es el mejor momento, está bien, lo entiendo" asintió dando por finalizada la charla. "Te importa si pruebo suerte y lo intento yo?"

"Sabes qué? Matate, Shira!" grito entre dientes y la chica sin decir más nada se dio vuelta y comenzó a subir la escalera.

Quinn resoplo frustrada e intento cerrar los ojos para encontrarse a mitad de camino con el sueño, pero nuevamente el crujido de la madera capto su atención. "Uff basta!, desaparece de acá y dejame dormir de una vez por todas!"

"Okay, perdón" respondió Rachel avergonzada y comenzó a subir nuevamente la escalera.

"No, vos no. Espera!" se apresuró a enmendar su error, sentándose en el sofá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Pensé que era… um… otra persona" aseguro pero al ver la confusión en Rachel decidió ser más precisa. "Shira, pensé que eras Shira. Me alegra que seas vos y no ella"

Rachel se mordió el labio y sonrió tímidamente, Quinn fijo sus ojos en los suyos y por inercia se levantó y camino hacia la morocha, recorriéndola con su mirada y viendo como esta solo vestía unos pequeños shorts y una holgada remera.

Toda distancia se sentía como innecesaria entre ambas, Quinn nunca paro de acercarse, salvo por una pequeña pausa en la cual prácticamente pedía le permiso con su mirada para hacer lo que estaba por hacer.

El permiso llego, la morocha bajo la vista a sus labios y fue todo lo que Quinn necesito. Sin más avanzo las pocas pulgadas que las separaban y capturo los labios de la morocha en los suyos con determinación aunque de modo suave, cuidadoso.

Rachel correspondió el beso, sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de Quinn trayéndola más cerca, y la rubia abandono sus labios para empezar a depositar húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuello, al tiempo que sus manos subían por debajo de la remera, recorriendo un territorio extraño hasta ese momento.

Era imposible catalogar las emociones que ambas sentían en su interior, apenas se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, fue todo lo que necesitaron para comprobar que todo era real.

La morocha sonrió tímidamente y por primera vez se sintió pequeña, diminuta mientras todo a su alrededor se convertía en imponente y gigantesco. Ni siquiera en el colegio, cuando habia sufrido el bullying habia experimentado esa sensación. Pero no era algo malo, era más bien la tensión del momento y su estado de nervios producto de saber, interiormente, lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Era esa extraña sensación de no estar en control lo que la ponía fuera de su zona de confort.

Sin seguir pensándolo la tomo de la mano y la guio hacia el piso superior, en cuestión de segundos Rachel caía de espaldas en la cama y Quinn caminaba de rodillas para ponerse justo sobre ella.

Rachel se incorporó, obligándola a se sentase sobre sus piernas y en un corto movimiento la despojo de su remera, suspirando nerviosa al ver que la rubia no vestía nada debajo de esta y por ende quedaba totalmente expuesta ante ella. Los nervios en el rostro de Quinn eran evidentes y por ende decidió quitarse ella misma su remera para quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

Los labios de Quinn buscaron su boca otra vez y Rachel la abrazo perdiendo sus dedos entre el suave cabello rubio. La necesidad ponía ritmo al agitado compás al que sus lenguas se movían, el electrificado torrente que corría por sus cuerpos hacia que los mismos comenzasen a moverse al unísono, fundiéndose en uno al tiempo que sus manos estaban ávidas por cubrir cada mínimo resquicio de piel.

Los gemidos comenzaron a inundar todo el cuarto, en especial cuando Quinn se separó de su boca y comenzó a trazar el camino con su lengua y dulces besos por el cuello y clavícula de la morocha, encontrando rápidamente su punto débil.

"Quinn…" Rachel suspiro dejándose caer con la rubia encima de ella.

Los besos de Quinn no cesaban su viaje en dirección sur, tampoco sus manos las cuales permitían que sus dedos se deslicen lánguidamente por el torso desnudo de la morocha, acercándose a donde ésta más lo deseaba.

"Sos hermosa, Rach" susurraba acercándose a su oído, rozando el lóbulo con sus labios y haciéndola temblar con el tono ronco de su voz.

La respuesta de Rachel fue aferrarse con sus manos a la espalda desnuda de Quinn, clavando sus uñas ahí al tiempo que involuntariamente su pelvis se elevaba buscando algún tipo de roce.

"Te quiero, no me hagas esperar…"

Quinn cerró los ojos y dejo que esas palabras resuenen en su mente, eran años deseandos escucharlas y ahora por fin habían llegado. Sin pensarlo volvió a besarla, pero algo habia cambiado, y sabían que no era un beso más, era el primero que conducía a algo más íntimo así también como primitivo.

Quinn decidió bajar, formando un camino de besos a su paso, sus latidos acelerándose al ver como cada beso era una nueva contracción en el abdomen de la morocha.

"Quitamelos" ordeno cuando sintió los dedos de Quinn deslizándose suavemente por el lugar en donde su piel desaparecía debajo de los shorts que ella misma habia robado del closet de la rubia.

Quinn alzo la vista y vio el fuego en los oscuros ojos de Rachel que tenían impreso en ellos el nivel de deseo en el que estaba sumida. Sin hacerla esperar más tomo ambos costados del short con sus dedos y los deslizo rozando con sus dedos su piel a medida que la dejaba completamente desnuda ante ella.

"Increíblemente hermosa" suspiro luego de tirar la ropa a un costado y subir acariciando las piernas, muslos y entrepierna de Rachel en un modo que más que un alivio representaba una absoluta tortura.

"Algo sobra…" Rachel se quejó y al ver la sonrisa divertida de Quinn decidió acercarse y ser ella quien terminase de despojarla de toda ropa, aunque no sin la ayuda de la rubia quien seguía estando encima suyo. "Te deseo tanto, Quinn" exhalo clavando sus ojos en ella con tal intensidad que la rubia sintió alcanzar el clímax con ese diminuto gesto.

Rachel reconoció la duda en sus ojos y decidió ser ella quien diese el siguiente paso, comenzando a besar su cuello, dejando que sus manos recorran su piel, dedicando especial atención en los lugares que lo requerían.

Quinn hablaba incoherentemente entre dientes, suspirando pesadamente, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Rachel decidía seguir probando cada mínimo espacio de piel que aparecía ante sus ojos.

En el momento en que quiso cambiar de posición, Quinn no se lo permitió y la obligo a recostarse, ubicándose ella entre sus piernas, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo en dirección sur, para sorpresa de Rachel que no esperaba aquello, y así lo vocifero al sentir los labios de Quinn sobre posiblemente el punto más sensitivo de su cuerpo en ese momento. Experimentando tal placer como nunca antes habia vivido.

Quinn repitió la acción una, dos, y hasta tres veces, pero luego Rachel tiro de su pelo para que subiese y, tal cual siempre sucedía, ésta solo obedeció.

Sus labios se buscaron, sus labios se encontraron. Ninguna de las dos seguía teniendo consciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor puesto que todos sus sentidos se enfocaban en la otra.

Quinn se posiciono con una de sus piernas entre las de Rachel y bajo su pelvis para permitir el encuentro, que sumado a sus movimientos cada vez más urgentes generaban el roce perfecto que ambas ansiaban.

Las manos de Rachel se deslizaron por su espalda hasta posicionarse en su cola, aferrándose y ejerciendo presión para atraerla más cerca y guiar el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Movimientos que subían la intensidad, al igual que sus silenciosos gemidos. El aire comenzaba a escasear, el calor a hacerse sentir en cada gota de sudor que aparecía en sus cuerpos pero ellas dos parecían ajenas a ello, perdidas en un viaje multisensorial que no conocía de tiempo o espacio físico.

Quinn apenas y se separó de Rachel para mirarla a los ojos y comprendió que ambas estaban en idéntico estado pero antes de que pudiese seguir dilatando la escena, Rachel se impulsó apoyada en sus codos y capturo sus labios en un beso que en segundos se convirtió en una conexión tan íntima y sensual que las arrojo a las dos al abismo con apenas un instante de diferencia.

Quinn fue la última en caer rendida sobre Rachel que aun temblaba sintiendo la reverberancia dejada por las vibraciones que habían recorrido su cuerpo.

La morocha sonrió tímidamente y beso con delicadeza su hombro desnudo, abrazándola, cubriéndola con sus brazos.

Durante varios segundos el único movimiento que se produjo dentro de esas cuatro paredes, fue el de sus pechos aun agitados, y el de los dedos de Rachel acariciando en lánguidos círculos su espalda.

Cuando la respiración de Quinn se fue calmando, la rubia se movió para volver a buscar los labios de Rachel, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba esa confirmación de que nada era un sueño, o un oasis fruto en su imaginación.

Los besos pasaron de ser extremadamente sensuales a ser tiernos y de adoración, Quinn recorría con su nariz la mejilla de Rachel hasta dejar sus labios justo al lado del oído para susurrar "Te amo, Rachel Berry" con una voz que fusionaba su costado más dulce, y el más sensual, consiguiendo encender el cuerpo de Rachel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La morocha rodo dejando a Quinn atrapada bajo su cuerpo, y con una intensa y determinante mirada creo una íntima conexión que duro un par de segundos más de los normales como si estuviesen comunicándose sin palabras. De hecho, lo hacían.

"Y yo te amo a vos, Quinn Fabray" suspiro Rachel completamente avasallada por las emociones que la acechaban.

"Besame…" ordeno Quinn y Rachel obedeció, inclinándose para rozar imperceptiblemente sus labios contra los suyos, jugando con su paciencia.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios al ver la frustración en la rubia, y por inercia cerro los ojos y ejerció presión ahora si capturando sus labios en un beso que dejaba sin aliento a ambas, pero que las desafiaba a dilatarlo al máximo posible, incluso profundizando esa conexión en los segundos previos a separarse.

Separarse solo para tomar aire y volver a conectar en un beso que daba inicio a la segunda, de muchas vueltas que iban a tener lugar esa noche.

**xxXXXxx**

Durante gran parte de la noche ambas estuvieron despiertas, en silencio, contenidas, seguras, haciendo del simple hecho de descansar en los brazos de la otra el mejor momento que habían experimentado en el último tiempo.

Pero así de repentinamente como el sueño las encontró, los rayos del sol hicieron su parte para que este las abandonase.

Quinn fue la primera en despertar y sonreír al verse cubierta por el cabello de Rachel quien dormía de espaldas a ella, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, y asegurándose con sus propios brazos que no la soltasen.

Apenas y se movió en la cama, intentando buscar más proximidad, al menos si eso fuese algo físicamente posible, pero para su sorpresa Rachel se giró y se acurruco a su lado, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho y hablando como si llevase horas despierta.

"Mmm… te arrepentís de lo que paso anoche?" pregunto temerosa, tomándola completamente por sorpresa.

"Qué? No! Obvio que no, Rach!. Por qué estas despertándote con una pregunta tan estúpida en la cabeza?. Vos..."

"No! Yo tampoco. Es solo que… No sé. Rita Hayworth solía decir: _'Se van a la cama con Gilda y se despiertan conmigo'_. En el sentido de se van a la cama con el ideal que tienen de esa persona, viviendo una especie de sueño y después al otro día ya no les gusta más cuando se despiertan en la realidad" comento acariciando con sus dedos su piel. "Vos te sentís de ese modo, Quinn?"

"Rachel Berry, sos mi sueño y mi realidad todo al mismo tiempo. Y no estoy hablando acerca de tu éxito, me refiero más a esa chica que en la secundaria me conquistó sin esfuerzo, llegando a poner mi mundo al revés, incluso usando esos horribles sweaters" rió y Rachel se separó un poco de ella buscando su mirada, buscando una respuesta concreta. "No me siento de esa forma, okay?. Te amo y creo que esta versión tuya, con ojos somnolientos, despeinada y completamente desnuda es la versión más hermosa que jamás haya visto de vos… o que jamás vaya a ver"

Rachel sonrió con adoración.

"De verdad sos diferente del resto, eh. Sos única, Quinn" suspiro y se inclinó para besarla pero arrepintiéndose en el camino. "Ya vengo" advirtió posando sus labios en el expuesto pecho de Quinn. Después se sentó en la cama tomando la sabana pero luego dejándola y optando por caminar desnuda por la habitación, buscando su ropa, ante la hipnotizada mirada de Quinn, quien ni bien la morocha salió hundió su rostro en la almohada, todavía teniendo inconvenientes para asimilar todo lo que habia acontecido.

Rachel no volvió de inmediato, lo hizo recién unos 15 minutos después con una gran bandeja en sus manos. "Desayuno en la cama?" Sonrió tímidamente mordiéndose el labio, observándola como si lo hiciese por primera vez, "O brunch, o no sé, algo así."

"Dios! Sos perfecta" Quinn sonrió moviéndose y haciéndole lugar a su lado.

La morocha la miro sonriendo feliz y sin filtro sus labios expulsaron las palabras que rondaban en su cabeza. "Me puedo quedar un rato más?" pregunto ruborizándose, pero sin sentir vergüenza por expresar su deseo por pasar un poco más de tiempo junto a ella.

Quinn por su parte sintió el alivio de escuchar eso, de saber que todo estaba bien, incluso mejor que eso y sonrió ante la ridícula inseguridad que la habia llevado a preguntar eso. "Quedate por siempre."

"Okay" rio y tomo un bagel en sus manos sin quitar la vista de Quinn. "Mierda, me olvide el cuchillo" se quejó poniéndose de pie otra vez.

"Me gusta tu remera" se burló Quinn al ver que estaba usando una antigua remera de las cheerios que aún conservaba y de vez en cuando usaba como pijama.

"Buenos recuerdos, no lo pude evitar!" sonrio al tiempo que el timbre se hacía escuchar en toda la casa. "Yo voy en busca del cuchillo, vos encárgate de la puerta" indico antes de desaparecer.

Quinn supuso que podía ser Martin y a regañadientes salió de la cama, se puso al pasar una holgada remera y un par de shorts y bajo rápidamente. Paso junto a Rachel dándole un tierno beso en su cuello y camino hacia la puerta sin siquiera preocuparse por su apariencia.

Tan solo con abrirla perdió noción de todo y se vio cegada por cientos de flashes y un murmullo que la hizo tardar un segundo en reaccionar y cerrar la puerta abruptamente. "Mierda!" maldijo mirándose a sí misma, y el outfit que vestía, antes de golpear su cabeza contra la puerta.

"Qué? Quién es?" pregunto Rachel caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa divertida. "Es Shira? No la eches otra vez" protesto y paso frente a Quinn para dirigirse a la puerta.

"Rach… no" intento advertirla cuando recupero facultad sobre sus actos pero era tarde, la morocha abría la puerta y se encontraba con cientos de fotógrafos y periodistas listos para atacarla.

"Oh no!" se lamento cerrando la puerta y volviendo sobre sus pasos para detenerse frente a Quinn. "No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando… me sacaron una foto vestida así" se dio cuenta mirando su vestuario por demás sugerente. "Y una a vos así y con… Quinn! Mira esa marca en tu cuello!" Rachel entro en pánico al atar todos los cabos y darse cuenta lo que sucedía.

Quinn permaneció inmóvil, todavía en shock y la morocha se apresuró a pasar a su lado y correr a buscar su celular. Para cuando Quinn reaccionó y la siguió, Rachel ya mantenía una agitada conversación con alguien.

"Buen día, queridas" Las saludo Shira, bajando en ropa interior pero sin captar la atención de ningún de las dos.

"Si, la prensa esta acá… No, hay cientos de ellos… Mi brillante plan no fue tan brillante después de todo. Si, lo sé. Solo veni a buscarme, okay?" gruñó enojada y corto la llamada. "La puta madre" volvió a quejarse corriendo escaleras arriba sin siquiera mirar a Quinn.

Quinn subió y se cambió en el baño antes de ir a su cuarto, en donde encontró a Rachel sentada en su cama poniéndose sus zapatos. "Estas bien?" pregunto temerosa, aun observando cómo le daba la espalda.

"A vos que te parece, Quinn?" respondió molesta, sin siquiera mirarla.

"Hey, perdón, okay? No sé qué es lo que está pasando"

"No lo sabés? Bueno dejame que te lo diga entonces. Lo que pasa es que la loca de tu roommate pensó en ganarse unos cuantos dólares por avisarle a los paparazzis que yo estaba acá"

"No seas idiota, Rach. Dale, sabés que eso no es verdad" volvió a hablar desganada pero con calma, aunque al ver como Rachel se puso de pie y la miro furiosa no pudo hacer otra cosa más que impulsivamente dar un paso hacia atrás.

"De verdad? O sea que toda la prensa británica hoy amaneció pesando 'Ya sé dónde está Rachel Berry. Está en esa casa de la puerta azul en Notting Hill' Dios, Quinn!" se quejó al tiempo que caminaba nerviosa por el cuarto juntando sus cosas. "Y después no tenes mejor idea que la de salir a abrir la puerta en tu puto pijama, con tu pelo que dice a gritos . . .noche y esa enorme marca en tu cuello!"

"Y por qué no me decis de quien es la culpa de que esa enorme marca este en mi cuello, Rachel?" respondió subiendo el tono de voz ella también, totalmente frustrada. "Mira, siento lo que paso pero no tenes porque tratarme así. No es mi culpa!"

"Esto es un desastre. Vengo a vos en busca de protección de los putos rumores y comentarios y termino generando incluso un par nuevos! Por dios, tengo un novio, Quinn! Ni siquiera reconocí públicamente que soy bisexual!"

"_QUÉ_?" grito llena de ira de repente. "Que acabas de decir? Me estas jodiendo, no?"

"No tengo un novio en la vida real, pero hasta a donde ellos les importa y saben si lo tengo. Y ahora… dios! Mañana van a haber fotos tuyas y mías en todos los diarios desde Londres hasta Timbuktu. No solo estoy engañando a mi novio sino que también estoy haciendo mi salida oficial del closet con esto!"

Quinn se quedó en silencio dándose cuenta por donde venía la histeria de Rachel y no pudo evitar entenderla. "Lo siento, Rach. Pero por favor calmate. Quedemonos acá y-"

"No, calmate vos!" increpó furiosa antes de darse vuelta, agarrar su bolso y abandonar el cuarto para bajar la escalera.

"Rach, Rachel!" Quinn intento detenerla corriendo tras ella. "Estoy prácticamente rogándote, Rach. Calmate, que te parece si prepare té o café y-"

"No quiero una maldita taza de café. Solo me quiero ir a casa"

El timbre sonó y Quinn le pidió a Shira que se fijase por la ventana quien era, la chica obedeció e inmediatamente les aviso que era el chofer de Rachel.

"Shira te debe una elegante cena, o incluso vacaciones… Depende de si tuvo cabeza suficiente para lograr un buen regateo" ironizó caminando hacia la puerta.

"Rachel, por favor! Ella no podría hacer una cosa así. Quedate, por favor" rogó empezando a desesperarse.

Rachel suspiro hondo y se detuvo, dándose vuelta y enfrentándola. "Qué?"

"Esto es un comportamiento histérico. De verdad, podemos simplemente reírnos de todo?. Si ves el gran panorama y no las pequeñas cosas esto es totalmente irrelevante. Simplemente mira a mi amiga, se cayó de las escaleras, se rompió su espalda y está destinada a estar en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida. Todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es que tengas un poco de perspectiva"

Rachel la miro con incredulidad e ironizo, todavía furiosa. "Tenes razón, Quinn, tenes razón. La cosa es que yo vengo lidiando con esta mierda desde hace más de 5 años, mientras vos solo lo tuviste que vivir por 10 putos minutos. Nuestras perspectivas son un_ poquito_ diferentes!".

"El diario y las noticias de hoy van a quedar en el olvido mañana"

"Perdon?" Rachel la enfrento perdiendo el control por la incomprensión de la rubia.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Es solo un día y mañana… mañana los diarios de hoy van a estar en la basura"

"Dios! De verdad no lo entendes, no? Estas historias se archivan, Quinn. Cada vez que alguien escriba sobre mí vida e investigue un poco estas fotos van a aparecer. Las noticias duran eternamente, y yo me voy a arrepentir de esto eternamente"

"Okay, eso… GAH! Lo estás haciendo otra vez," resoplo completamente decepcionando, inmediatamente moviéndose a un lado y separándose de Rachel

"No, no te hagas esto a vos, y no nos hagas esto a las dos. No me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que paso anoche sino de cómo maneje las cosas, fui descuidada y sé que no debo serlo."

Quinn la miro con ojos vidriosos, todavía sintiendo las palabras de Rachel destrozando todo lo que habia vivido en las últimas horas. "Probablemente tengas razón, es mejor que te vayas" murmuró con voz quebrada.

"Quinn, no…" Rachel se acercó a ella todavía enojada pero tratando de hacerle ver en donde estaba paradas. La morocha se inclinó para buscar sus labios pero Quinn se giró y el beso fue depositado en su mejilla. "Dale, Quinn! De todas las personas en este mundo vos deberías ser quien me entienda, no mezcles las cosas"

"Y eso que quiere decir?"

"Que vos mejor que nadie entendes lo que es querer mantener la imagen lo más limpia posible, aun después de cometer errores"

"No te preocupes, Rachel, recuerdo mi pasado perfectamente. Si, cometí un montón de errores y no estoy orgullosa de la persona que fui durante un largo tiempo pero sabes qué? Yo aprendí de mi pasado, y es por eso que ahora estoy en todo mi derecho de no compartir tu actitud"

Las dos conectaron sus miradas pero fue Quinn la primera en desviar su foco de atención, un segundo después el timbre volvió a sonar y Rachel maldijo interiormente.

"No se termina acá, eh" murmuro poniéndose sus gafas y respirando hondo antes de salir.

Quinn se quedó en su lugar y vio como Rachel abría la puerta y se perdía entre cientos de fotógrafos que aguardaban por ella del otro lado. La puerta volvió a cerrarse y Quinn quedaba dentro, el silencio invadiendo todo mientras ella lentamente se giró y volvió a la cocina, caminando como un fantasma, pero por primera vez prohibiéndose llorar. No lo iba a hacer otra vez no importaba cuanto doliese y la frustrase toda la situación.

* * *

N/A: Este capitulo si es un poco diferente al de la version en ingles, no en los dialogos o el plot, si en la narracion de cierta escena... creo que el smut en español no es mi zona de confort pero me gusta como quedo de este modo, espero que a ustedes tambien.

Gracias por los comentarios de anons y no anons. Buena semana! XX


	8. Capítulo 7

La misma sensación otra vez, un deja-vú reproduciéndose ante sus ojos.

Las dos volvieron a terminar un día juntas envueltas en una pelea, pero lo que más le dolía a Quinn era la cantidad de cosas que habían pasado y se habían dicho a lo largo de ese día, en especial de esa noche.

Rachel se habia comportado horrible, pero en el final habia buscado un acercamiento que ella rechazó, y quizás fue por eso que luego no volvió a buscarla por ningún medio. Quizás la determinación con la que Quinn sutilmente la echó de su casa fue el motivo por el cual después de semanas y semanas aun no habia escuchado nada de ella, salvo por los medios que le informaban que se hallaba en Los Angeles llevando a cabo el rodaje de su nuevo film.

"Ninguna llamada para mí?" pregunto tirando su cartera en el suelo, al ingresar a su casa, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, donde Shira ya permanecía mirando televisión.

"No, y en realidad no sé cómo haces para seguir esperando que te llame después de todo este tiempo. Por qué no lo haces vos?"

"No tengo su número" se excusó estirando sus piernas primero, luego flexionándolas bajo su cuerpo para terminar sentada estilo indio en su rincón.

"Pero lo podes conseguir si queres" sonrió Shira sin dejar de comer su hamburguesa, pero prestándole más atención a Quinn que a la televisión.

"_No se termina acá_… eso es lo que me dijo. Por qué me diría algo así si no tenía en sus planes llamarme?"

"Insisto, la podrías haber llamado vos"

"Es ella quien debería llamarme! Ella es la que se volvió loca por la presencia de la prensa, incluso me culpo a mí diciendo que una de nosotras los habíamos llamado" se quejó y desvió la mirada hacia un costado irritándose de solo recordar la situación. "Yo no llame a nadie" protesto nuevamente cruzándose de brazos.

Shira se quedó en silencio y Quinn lo noto, alzando la vista vio como la chica habia devuelto su atención al televisor y de repente todo fue claro en su mente. "Fuiste vos?" pregunto incrédula, su voz una octava más alta de lo normal y sus ojos casi rogándole que lo negase, incluso cuando ella ya sabía la respuesta.

Shira casi se atraganta con la hamburguesa cuando escucho esa pregunta. No sabía que decir porque temía la reprimenda que iba a recibir.

"No, no… por favor, por favor decime que vos no llamaste a la prensa" Suplicó tirándose para atrás en el sofá, sumida en la frustración. No hacía falta que lo diga, sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que habia pasado.

"Puede que les haya comentado algo a algunas personas en el bar" hablo eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente, temiendo esa mirada furiosa que se posaba en ella.

Quinn hizo una pausa para acomodar sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y se enfocó en controlar su respiración antes de expresarse con aterradora calma. "Okay… genial" mascullo entre dientes, poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a las escaleras en completo silencio.

No solo había peleado una vez más con Rachel, si no que esta vez la morocha tenía razón, y después de todo el tiempo que habia pasado ya no tenía motivos ni derechos para ir a exigirle nada.

"Perdón, Q. Perdoname por favor" se disculpó Shira tras la puerta de su cuarto, pero sabiendo que podía ser escuchada.

Quinn se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejar pasar su enojo. No ganaba nada peleando con Shira, ella era la única culpable de todo, quien ni siquiera habia confiado en Rachel lo suficiente como para interrogar a su roommate antes. Después de culpar durante meses a Rachel por la reacción que habia tenido, ahora se daba cuenta de que era ella quien indirectamente, o no tan indirectamente, la habia generado.

**xxXXxx**

"Bella esta muy borracha, no?" rio, mirando a la distancia como Honey y Bella se abrazaban y reían a carcajadas.

Todo el grupo de amigos se hallaba en el restaurant de Tony, celebrando el primer año del mismo.

La cena ya habia quedado atrás, ahora Shira bailaba sola por el salón, Bella y Honey se abrazaban borrachas, Tony tocaba el piano acompañado en la voz por Bernie, y en un rincón Quinn y Max estaban sentados compartiendo una copa de vino.

"Creo que si" rio el también mirando a su esposa.

Un silencio volvió a presentarse entre los dos, Quinn parecía relajada, ese día se habia disculpado con sus amigos por sus cambios de humores en los últimos 6 meses, ese mismo día habia estado hablando durante horas via Skype con Santana y Brittany y habia hecho lo mismo.

Rachel por fin desaparecía de su cabeza… aunque el solo hecho de estar pensando en cómo Rachel desaparecía de su cabeza era indicio de que no lo hacía y seguía estando ahí, tan presente como siempre.

"Y, como estas? Realmente lo has superado?"

Quinn se giró rápidamente a mirarlo, y al verlo supo perfectamente a lo que hacía referencia con esa pregunta. Suspiro hondo y sonrió no muy convincentemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos "Eso creo…"

"Así que no te importa en lo absoluto la actriz?"

"No" negó sin siquiera poder convencerse a sí misma, pero aun así intentándolo. "No, creo que ya no"

Max se giró para mirarla y le sonrió divertido. "Lo cual significa que no te afecta en lo mas mínimo saber que está de regreso en Londres. Paseando su Oscar, y filmando, casi todos los días, en Hampstead Heath" finalizó sin darle importancia, tirando el diario sobre la mesa, justo frente a ella.

Quinn se quedó congelada por un segundo, su corazón acelerándose, sus pulmones ya dejando de recibir oxígeno, y su mandíbula casi golpeando el piso. Sus ojos iban de Max a la pieza de papel una y otra vez hasta que sin pensarlo más se abalanzó sobre la misma.

Tomo el periódico entre sus manos y lo acerco para observar a una sonriente Rachel en una enorme fotografía, luciendo más elegante que nunca y Quinn solo pudo suspirar, suspirar dándose por vencida y reconociendo el hecho de que no podía seguir engañándose siquiera a si misma.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio su esfuerzo desvaneciéndose por completo. "No… mierda" mascullo sin quitar los ojos de la foto.

"Asi que… no tan bien después de todo." Se burló Max pero Quinn ya habia dejado de escucharlo, sumergiéndose en su propio mundo.

Sus ojos se enfocaban en el papel, en la foto y en las palabras que le hacían ver que nuevamente Rachel estaba cerca de ella. Sin más dejo caer el periódico en la mesa y ella se tiro hacia atrás en la silla, sabiendo en su interior que no habia forma en la cual luchar exitosamente con lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos que hiciese.

**xxXXxx**

"Yo puedo hacer esto. Soy Quinn Fabray y puedo hacerlo… no se terminó todavía" murmuraba para sí misma a medida que caminaba por The Heath, el enorme parque londinense, acercándose a Kenwood House que era en el lugar específico en el que Rachel estaba rodando su film.

Una vaya delimitaba el acceso a la gente común, y dos guardaespaldas vestidos de negro se paraban ahí impidiendo el paso a personas ajenas al staff.

"La puedo ayudar en algo, señorita?" preguntaba uno de los dos hombres acercándose a ella.

"Si, estoy buscando a Rachel Berry" respondió inmediatamente.

"Ella sabe de su presencia?. La está esperando?"

"No, no…um, no sabe" respondió esta vez con mucha menos confianza.

"Entonces me temo que no voy a poder permitirle el ingreso, señorita"

"Oh, está bien, claro. Pero… o sea, somos amigas, no soy una fan obsesionada ni nada por el estilo" aclaraba en un último intento pero sabiendo que no iba a poder convencerlo de lo contrario

"No la puedo dejar pasar, señorita" repitió amablemente y Quinn asintió.

En ese mismo momento la rubia alzo la vista y diviso la puerta de uno de los trailers abriéndose. A unos 30 metros de distancia Rachel salía del suyo. Lucia hipnóticamente hermosa en un vestido de estilo colonial, elegante peinado recogido y rodeada por un pequeño grupo de personajes compuesto por su maquilladora, peinadora, y demás asistentes.

Quinn sintió como en un suspiro expulsaba todo el aire almacenado en sus pulmones observándola. La serenidad y elegancia de su andar hacían que Quinn no pudiese quitarle los ojos de encima, y eso no cambio en el momento en que la morocha se giró y la vio, reconociéndola inmediatamente, quedándose paralizada al divisarla ahí a lo lejos, al lado de los dos guardias de seguridad.

Rachel clavo su mirada en ella, una mirada neutral que no demostraba enojo o alegría, más bien confusión y preocupación por saber que ese encuentro en ese lugar tan público era algo complicado.

Quinn intuitivamente la saludo con su mano, de modo tímidamente, por tan solo un segundo, pero fue lo suficiente para que Rachel sonriese brevemente y comenzara a acercarse, al tiempo que le indicaba algo a una de sus asistentes.

Las dos se encontraron a mitad de camino, ya que Quinn también habia decidido comenzar a caminar al ver como los guardias daban un paso al costado, dejando de ser un obstáculo.

"Quinn," suspiro parándose delante de ella con gesto confuso pero sereno.

"Recién ayer supe que estabas de nuevo acá y yo… " se ruborizo y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que habia llegado hasta ahí sin siquiera conocer el motive real, o al menos uno que pudiese vociferar mediante palabras, no tenía un plan y en ese momento las palabras no salían.

"Te iba a llamar pero… no sé.. la última vez vos casi que…" tartamudeaba nerviosa sin saber que era lo más acertado de expresar en una situación como esa.

"_Rachel_" la llamo una de sus asistentes captando su atención y recordándole que no estaban solas.

"Si, si, lo sé" asintió dándole una fugaz mirada para luego posar sus ojos en Quinn. "Las cosas están un poco complicadas, y hoy es nuestro último día de filmación acá…"

"Claro, lo entiendo" la interrumpió a la defensiva. "De seguro estas súper ocupada" sentencio sin poder camuflar su decepción.

"Pero… si vos pudieses esperarme… tenemos que hablar, aún hay cosas por decir, Quinn" murmuro, mirandola a los ojos con gesto suplicante y llena de ilusión.

El rostro de Quinn se ilumino, la rubia esperaba un rechazo pero Rachel parecía interesada en hablar y eso era más de lo que podía pedir después de lo que su roommate habia causado.

"Okay" sonrió tímida.

"Podes tomar un té mientras me esperas. Hay mucho té, de todos tipos, y cuando digo mucho es mucho" bromeo al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia uno de los costados donde la esperaban para rodar una nueva escena.

Quinn se quedó parada, mirandola embelesada, y solo unos cuantos segundos después el llamado de una chica, que al parecer era otra asistente, la devolvió a la realidad.

"Seguime así podes observar el rodaje" grito la chica y Quinn inmediatamente comenzó a caminar tras ella, adentrándose en el set. "Sos fan de Sofía Coppola?" pregunto mientras caminaban.

"Es un film dirigido por Sofía Coppola?" inquirió asombrada, sonriendo no solo porque si era fan de esa directora sino también porque recordó la conversación que habia mantenido con Rachel un par de meses atrás en la terraza de su casa.

"Así es" sonrió, apresurando el paso al salir a la parte trasera de la casa mediante un túnel recubierto de plantas. "Este es Harry" le indico señalando a un hombre ubicado debajo una sombrilla con varios equipos bajo su control, y rodeado por varias sillas con nombres de personas de la producción e incluso actores. "Él te va a dar un par de auriculares así podés escuchar los diálogos"

Quinn asintió y camino hacia el hombre quien ya la esperaba con un par de auriculares para que usase. "Muchas gracias" agradeció tomándolos y sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a él.

Una toma complicada se estaba por comenzar a rodar, cientos de extras, caballos y carruajes completaban la escena que el director requería, Quinn se puso los auriculares, regulo el volumen tal cual le habían indicado e inmediatamente las voces de Rachel y su coprotagonista llenaban sus oídos.

"Ni en sus sueños vamos a poder terminar hoy con todo esto" la voz del hombre se dejaba oir, al tiempo que junto a Rachel mantenían una charla, en la cual la morocha no parecía realmente interesada, mientras esperaban por el inicio de la toma.

"Pero lo vamos a tener que hacer. Tengo que estar en Nueva York el Martes"

"Oh, deja de pasearte exhibiéndolo" reprocho mientras su mirada se distraía con una de las extras que caminaba por ahí. "Dios, eso es lo que yo llamo un buen culo"

"No quiero seguir escuchándolo" exhaló desganada, ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de vulgaridades por parte de su coprotagonista.

"No, pero en serio, no es justo. Con tantas chicas anoréxicas y esta mujer tiene culo para repartir y aun así seguir manteniendo la perfección del suyo"

"Yo pensaría que al ver algo tan _bonito _como _eso,_ vos y tu _huesudo _intento de_ culo _se quedarían en silencio_" _intervino irónicamente y desde su lugar Quinn reía reconociendo a su Rachel Berry en ese comentario. "Ahora, volviendo a lo nuestro… Al final de la escena yo te pregunto cuándo vas a decírselo a todos y vos me decis…?"

"Um, mañana será lo ideal"

"Y después yo… okay, ya estoy lisa" respondió mentalmente preparando la escena.

"Y decime, quien era esa chica con la que te vi hablando hace unos minutos?. Ahora que saliste de Narnia vas orgullosa por la vida mostrando tu debilidad por las mujeres británicas?" interrogo volviendo a abandonar del plano meramente profesional de su intercambio.

Rachel alzo la vista y lo miro fijo a los ojos intentando mostrar confidencia y verosimilitud en la respuesta que estaba a punto de dar, no era nada que le importase a él. "Oh, no es nadie." Dijo sintiendo su pecho comprimirse ante la mentira que esas palabras representaban, tanto que se vio obligada a desviar su vista al horizonte "Una vieja amiga, ex compañera del colegio. Es una situación un poco rara, no tengo ni idea que está haciendo acá"

Quinn escucho cada una de las palabras emitidas por Rachel y sintió como cada una de ellas iba desgarrándola internamente. No esperaba que la reconociese como su novia ni como alguien con quien habia tenido un romance. Primero porque no lo era y segundo porque eso sería una situación incómoda para ella, pero si deseaba que la reconociese al menos como una amiga, como alguien cercano a ella, como alguien que formaba parte de su vida. Sin embargo las palabras fueron claras y seguían boyando en su cabeza.

No quería sentirse de ese modo, pero no podía evitar desilusionarse, no solo por las palabras en sí, sino por la ingenuidad de ella misma al creer que tenía algo que hacer ahí, que todavía tenían una chance, que las dos querían lo mismo.

Sin más se puso de pie, lentamente se quitó los auriculares y se los entregó al hombre encargado del sonido, agradeció amablemente y comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar.

No quería ni tenía nada que hacer ahí, no iba a esperar a Rachel, no le iba a dar otra oportunidad más para que se burlase de ella y de sus sentimientos.

"No puedo hacer eso. Ya fue, hasta acá llegue… se terminó" susurro alejándose cada vez más del lugar.

**xxXXxx**

A diferencia de lo que habia acontecido las veces anteriores, en esta oportunidad Quinn no se recluyo. No valía la pena, no podía permitírselo, por eso a la mañana siguiente se levantó bien temprano, llevo a cabo la misma rutina de todos los días, aunque ahora sin la lectura del diario, y se dirigió a la librería.

Martin reconocía que algo le pasaba sin embargo no la habia molestado en toda la mañana, mañana que Quinn habia decidido pasar en su escritorio sacando cuentas y viendo cómo mejorar el negocio que cada vez parecía ser menos redituable.

"Quinn?" llamo asomándose en la oficina. "Odio molestarte cuando sé que estas ocupándote de las cuentas, pero hay un paquete para vos" informó por demás ansioso.

Quinn suspiro y alzo la vista, agotada, sin ganas de lidiar con nada ni nadie. "Martin, de verdad, no podés ocuparte vos?"

"Es que… no es para el local, es para vos" sonrió obligándola a dejar todo lo que hacía para encargarse de eso.

"Okay" gruño dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio, poniéndose de pie y caminando fuera de la oficina. "Decime, si contratase a un inútil, debería pagarle tanto como a vos?"

Quinn apenas y paso tras la puerta cuando diviso a Rachel parada en mitad de la librería, vistiendo unos simples jeans, converse y un sweater que la hacían ver como una adolescente otra vez.

"Hey" susurro sin poder ocultar sus nervios, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del jean para controlar su ansiedad.

Quinn la miro durante un segundo y forzó una sonrisa que no engaño a nadie en aquel lugar. "Hola" correspondió acercándose a la morocha.

"Desapareciste" se apresuró a reprocharle, mirandola a los ojos porque era el único sitio en el cual iba a obtener una respuesta verdadera, lo sabía porque desde que eran adolescentes ese era el modo en el que funcionaban.

"Umm, si, bueno… me tuve que ir, no era mi lugar. No quería molestarte"

Rachel se mordió el interior de su mejilla reconociendo el sarcasmo de ese comentario pero decidió pasarlo por alto, recurriendo a su paciencia, y no buscar la confrontación de inmediato. Al fin y al cabo era Quinn Fabray y si habia algo que no servía con ella era atacarla.

"Como va todo?" pregunto con sonrisa nerviosa, pero intentando llegar a Quinn de algún modo.

"Bien, bien… todo sigue igual, que se yo" comento sin dar demasiados detalles. "Cuando el primer ministro cambie las leyes, Shira y yo nos vamos a casar de inmediato" bromeó de nuevo con un poco de ironía, y Rachel lo reconoció sin embargo rio con ella. "En cambio vos, me has dejado atónita una vez más. Premios, nuevos éxitos y proyectos. Estas en la cima…"

"No, nada que ver. Nada de eso tiene importancia, me conoces mejor que nadie. Estoy extrañando Broadway con locura, ese es mi lugar. Vos lo sabes, me conoces… Sigo siendo la misma chica de siempre… irritante, con la enorme nariz judía e increíble voz"

Quinn ofreció un esbozo de sonrisa y se quedó mirandola en silencio por que no era ella quien tenía algo para decir.

"En fin, como sabés, ayer fue nuestro último día de filmación así que… se terminó" Rachel pronuncio esas últimas dos palabras casi en un susurro, tragando saliva para contener las emociones que eso le generaban.

Hizo una breve pausa para recomponerse y para ver la reacción de Quinn, esperando que eso que dijo moviese alguna fibra en ésta, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con una expresión vacía, con una Quinn simplemente observándola y esperando que dijese todo lo que habia ido a decir.

"Pero yo, umm…" dudaba jugando con el anillo de su dedo índice, totalmente nerviosa. No sabía que más hacer porque nada parecía hacerla llegar a Quinn. "Te traje esto de mi casa" confesó señalando un enorme paquete, plano, envuelto en papel madera que estaba parado contra una de las estanterías. "Así que pensé en dártelo" finalizo con la voz entrecortada y una sonrisa que comenzaba a perder confianza.

"Gracias" respondió acercándose un poco más a ella. "Lo tengo que abrir ahora o…"

"No, no!. No lo abras ahora, me sentiría avergonzada si lo haces" dijo ruborizándose, cada vez más nerviosa y frustrada por ver que nada salía como ella lo habia pensado.

"Bueno gracias. No sé a qué se debe, pero gracias de todos modos" volvió a sonreír fingidamente.

"En realidad lo tenía en mi departamento y pensé que vos…" Rachel se enredaba en sus palabras, se perdía en sus pensamientos y comenzaba a ahogarse en sus emociones. "No sé, no sabía como dártelo, no sabía si llamarte después de haberme portando tan mal con vos… en dos oportunidades. Así que estaba dando vueltas en mi hotel" confeso bajando la mirada, ya sin preocuparse por ocultar su tristeza ante la situación que ambas estaban protagonizando. "Pero después fuiste al set y no sé, pensé que quizás…" dejo deslizar las últimas palabras clavando sus ojos en los de Quinn, buscando que la rubia pudiese leer en su mirada todo lo que no encontraba como decir.

Un nuevo silencio incomodo, un nuevo encuentro de miradas extenso, y otra vez el silencio de Quinn que empezaba a desquiciar a Rachel.

"La cosa es…"

Quinn la miro, y espero a que hablase pero la pausa se extendía y ella se impacientaba, solo quería terminar de una vez por todas con eso. "Qué? Cuál es _la cosa_…" pregunto mientras un viejo cliente que jamás compraba nada ingresaba al local. "Ni se le ocurra, váyase… _ya_" le ordeno e internamente agradeció cuando el hombre con mirada confusa termino sucumbiendo ante su orden. "En donde estábamos?"

Rachel trago saliva, respiro hondo y sonrió intentando alivianar la creciente tensión.

"Me tengo que ir hoy, pero me preguntaba si…si no lo tuviese que hacer… Vos estarías dispuesta a que nos veamos un poco… o mucho, quizás." termino de hablar con un hilo de voz, y sus ojos brillosos enfocados en los de Quinn quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y alegría al escuchar eso, al menos aunque solo fuese por un segundo antes de volver a la neutralidad. "Si puedo hacer que me quieras otra vez, si podemos volver a enamorarnos, o hacerlo por primera vez. No sé, Quinn. Yo solo… no puedo dejar de pensar en vos, y sé que esto suena como un deja vú pero… Vengo extrañándote desde el mismo momento en que deje tu casa esa mañana. Y sé que las cosas entre las dos están complicadas pero siempre lo fueron, es lo que somos… No tenes ni idea de lo mucho que significas para mi"

Quinn la observo sin mirarla, se prohibía indagar en profundidad, mirarla a los ojos, porque las palabras que Rachel habia profesado el día anterior aún seguían rebotando en su mente y en su corazón. Corazón que se retorcía al ver la tristeza, vulnerabilidad, e incertidumbre en el rostro de la morocha, quien ya parecía no poder contener las lágrimas por mucho tiempo más.

"Pero ayer, cuando ese actor te pregunto quién era… te referiste a mi como si no fuese nadie, sin siquiera dudarlo" hablo con la mayor calma que podía, aunque ella misma veía su vista nublarse por las inminentes lágrimas, y su voz temblar por el nudo en su garganta. "Te escuche, tenías el micrófono encendido y yo estaba escuchándolo en los auriculares" agrego viendo la confusión en el rostro de Rachel quien no se esperaba esa respuesta.

"O sea que no me esperaste por eso? Quinn, por favor! Que esperabas? De verdad pensabas que le iba a decir la verdad acerca de mi vida privada, mis sentimientos, a una de las personas más indiscretas en todo Inglaterra?" pregunto con tanta vulnerabilidad que Quinn necesito unos segundos para procesar lo que la morocha decía y lo que en su corazón sentía como un argumento más que valido.

Las dos cruzaron miradas, solo la presencia de Martin rompió esa burbuja que se habia creado alrededor de ambas.

"Um, perdonen la interrupción pero Judy está al teléfono, Quinn."

"Decile que la llamo en un rato" pidió volviendo a enfocar sus ojos en Rachel

"Ya lo intente, pero me dijo que ya le dijiste eso y ahora ya pasaron 24 horas y su pie que estaba purpura se está poniendo negro y…"

"Okay, ahí voy…" gruño frustrada. "Oportuna como siempre, madre…" mascullo entre dientes. "Dame un minuto" se dirigio a Rachel quien asintió tímidamente.

"Con tu permiso, dejame simplemente decir que Million Dollar Baby fue uno de los mejores films que he visto"

Rachel alzo la vista y le sonrió a Martin, agradeciendo el esfuerzo pero inmediatamente mirando detrás de él, donde podía divisar a Quinn tras una especie de ventana, pero luego volviendo su vista a él. "En serio?"

"Si, siempre me he preguntado cómo es Clint Eastwood en la vida real"

"No puedo decir que conozco a Clint tan bien como para responder a eso" hablo divertida.

"No era muy amistoso durante el rodaje?"

"Bueno, no sé, quiero decir… estoy segura de que fue amistoso con Hilary Swank, quien protagonizo Million Dollar Baby" respondió divirtiéndose aún más al ver el gesto confuso y apenado de Martin por el error que acababa de cometer.

"Perdón" se disculpó y Rachel asintió con una sonrisa, indiferente de si el la reconocía o no, solo deseando por el regreso de Quinn.

La rubia volvió, y lo hizo al tiempo que Martin seguía profesando sus disculpas mientras desaparecía del lugar.

"Perdón por eso"

"No te preocupes" sonrió sincera. "Siempre hay una pausa cuando el jurado está a punto de dar su veredicto" bromeo pero su mirada no condecía con la broma, más bien mostraba el terror que sentía por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Quinn no río, Quinn no sonrió, simplemente miro a Rachel a los ojos y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos tratando de reprimir toda expresión corporal que la delatase. "Rachel, mira, yo no soy la clase de persona que se enamora de cada ser que conoce, y siente que ponen su mundo al revés con apenas conocerlos, en especial si hablamos de otra mujer. Sabes de dónde vengo, me conoces, conoces todas las versiones de mi personalidad y yo… yo solo..." comenzaba a pelear con las palabras que no aparecían y Rachel con los nervios que se apoderaban de ella. "Puedo simplemente decirte _no_ por una vez y dejar todo ahí?" finalmente respondió, con mirada triste e incluso aún más triste sonrisa.

"Sí, claro, por supuesto" asintió en la peor actuación de su vida, al intentar camuflar como su interior se destruía ante ese rechazo que jamás habia esperado. "Creo que debería irme yendo entonces… fue lindo verte de nuevo"

"Rach, lo que pasa es que…" se apresuró a interrumpirla, debía hacer las cosas bien, debía explicar el porqué de esa respuesta, no quería hacerla sentir como si todo lo que habia dicho era mentira, necesitaba dar sus motivos. "Vos y yo somos dos personas diferentes, siempre lo hemos sido. Y estoy tan enamorada de vos, Rachel, que… estoy en peligro cuando estoy con vos. Parecería la situación perfecta, si ponemos nuestras diferencias y pasado a un costado, pero mi corazón no podría soportar otro golpe… Ya está demasiado maltrecho. Tengo miedo de que no se recupere y volves a dejarme, lo cual estoy segura de que sucedería. Hay tantas fotos de vos por todos lados, tantos films. Vos te vas a alejar y yo voy a quedar… básicamente rota, como siempre, solo que esta vez peor"

"Wow, eso sí que es un no, no?" Rachel respondió con dolorosa sonrisa y una lagrima filtrándose por su mejilla.

"Yo vivo en Notting Hill y vos vivís en… Beverly Hills. Nunca estuvimos destinadas a estar juntas y lo sabemos"

"Acertada decisión. Dios, en que estaba pesando? Sos demasiado buena para mí y no importan todos los premios o los fans que tenga, la verdad es que al final del día sigo siendo la misma fracasada de Ohio, que ni siquiera puedo estar con la chica que, aparentemente, ya está enamorada de mí. Se puede ser más patética?" sonrió irónica y observo como Quinn se disponía a cortar su discurso por lo cual se apresuró a seguir. "Dios, Quinn! Me conoces, me decis que me amas y yo… La fama es algo complicado pero no es algo real. Sigo siendo Rachel Berry, no te das cuenta? La misma chica que siempre estuvo detrás tuyo incluso sin saber en aquel entonces porque lo hacía. Yo…" Rachel se tropezaba con sus propias palabras y una nueva lágrima descendía por su mejilla hasta que decidía barrerla con el puño de su sweater, en un movimiento brusco producto de su frustración. "Mierda, Quinn! Soy solo una chica, frente a otra chica, pidiéndole que la ame" finalizó con voz temblorosa al tiempo que las lágrimas caían ahora si libres por su rostro.

El corazón de Rachel se rompió un poco más con esa confesión, y el de Quinn al escucharla, pero su decisión estaba tomada, no podía volver atrás, debía ser egoísta, debía por primera vez decirle _no_, porque ese era el único modo en el cual iba a poder rehacer su vida.

El tiempo se detuvo alrededor de ellas, sus miradas gritaban lo que sus voces no decían sin embargo nada cambiaba, y Rachel supo que ese era el final, que no habia nada más que pudiese hacer para convencerla.

"Adiós, Quinn" susurro acercándose, y besando sentidamente su mejilla, estirando el momento, ambas cerrando los ojos y dejando que esa sensación las recorra de punta a punta para luego separarse, abriendo sus ojos al mismo tiempo que Quinn y conectándose a través de sus miradas durante un eterno momento.

Un segundo más tarde Rachel daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse, mientras Quinn solo se limitaba a observar cómo se marchaba.

Esta vez fue Rachel quien no miro hacia atrás, esta vez fue la morocha quien dejo que las lágrimas saliesen libremente apenas un instante después de poner un pie fuera de la librería.

Las dos sintieron que ese era el final, su accidentaba historia llegaba a un final sin retorno.

Quinn busco apoyo en una de las estanterías, buscando soporte mientras observaba como Rachel caminaba hacia el auto que aguardaba por ella.

Un vacío crecía en su mente y su corazón, tan solo ante el mero recuerdo de todos lo buenos momentos que ambas habían compartido y experimentado juntas.


	9. Capítulo 8

"Bueno, y entonces que piensan? Fue una buena decisión?" Quinn preguntaba, luego de una enorme pausa, sentada en el mismo lugar en donde lo habia estado dos noches atrás. Pero esta vez con el resto de sus amigos, todos ellos, mirandola fijo y escuchando atentamente su versión de los hechos acerca de cómo esa mañana Rachel habia ido a buscarla y de como ella la habia rechazado.

"Si, buena decisión" Bella asintió y rompió así el incómodo silencio, intentando sonar convincente y dar su apoyo.

"Si, o sea… al fin y al cabo ella no es nadie especial. Te recuerdo que la acompañe al baño, entré con ella, y cuando la vi bajándose los pantalones puedo afirmar que vi la presencia de celulitis ahí" añadió Honey luego de recibir una severa mirada de Bella.

"Si, excelente decisión, sí. Todas las actrices están locas" volvió a hablar Bella, buscando contagiar el resto de sus amigos para que la imitasen y brindasen su apoyo.

"Tones, que opinas?" pregunto Quinn, volcando su atención sobre él.

"Nunca la conocí, ni quiero hacerlo." respondió en pocas palabras

"Genial" asintió. "Max?"

"Absolutamente. Nunca confíes en una vegana"

"Bien, gracias… Genial!" Quinn suspiro dándoles una sonrisa deslucida que no engañaba a nadie.

En ese mismo momento Shira ingresando agitada al restaurant en donde ellos se encontraban, producto de una rauda carrera que habia librado para llegar a tiempo. "Me llamaron y vine. Qué pasó?" pregunto visiblemente exaltada.

"Quinn acaba de rechazar a Rachel Berry" dijo Honey, ante el silencio del resto.

Shira frunció el ceño y se giró para mirar a Quinn con una rara expresión. "Rubia estúpida" mascullo con un severo gesto de desaprobación, siendo la primera de todos ellos en hablarle con total honestidad, lo cual tomo desprevenida a Quinn.

"Esa pintura" interrumpió Bella, y cuando Quinn se giró para escucharla vio como la mirada de su amiga estaba clavada en el cuadro que Rachel le habia regalado un rato antes y que ahora descansaba junto a la pared. "No es la original, no?"

Quinn observo la pintura, el cuadro de Chagall, el mismo del cual ella tenía un poster en la cocina y del cual habían hablado con Rachel cuando estuvo en su casa. "Umm, sabes que… creo que si lo es, si" confeso con una mueca de sonrisa que solo lograba evidenciar aún más su dolor.

"Pero ella dijo que quería estar con vos?" inquirió Bernie, buscando más clarificación de la que ya habían recibido. Quinn asintió y él se tomó un segundo antes de decir lo que realmente se cruzaba por su mente. "Bueno, eso esta bueno"

"Qué?" lo miró completamente perdida.

"Bueno, no sé. Digamos que cualquier persona diciendo que quiere estar con vos es… bastante bueno, no?"

Bernie busco el apoyo de sus amigos pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada, todos desviaban sus miradas a cualquier lugar menos Quinn, intentando contener lo que en realidad querían aconsejarle por miedo a que en ese caso los sentimientos no fuesen lo más importante.

"Fue…" Quinn captó la atención de todos pero hizo una pausa, por su mente se reproducía toda la situación, las palabras de Rachel, el tono usado… incluso su imagen, con un look simple, lejos de la elegancia con la que se movía por esos días. "Fue algo tierno, en realidad. O sea, yo sé que es una de las actrices más talentosas y sabe cómo manipular las palabras pero… No sé, también conozco lo que es como persona, la conozco mejor que nadie. Yo siempre estuve ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla, y ella siempre lo estuvo para mi. La conozco a ella, la chica, la mujer, no la celebridad"

Quinn hizo una pausa y vio a todos sus amigos mirandola expectantes, luego tomo una gran bocanada de aire pensando cual era la mejor forma para contarles el único detalle que habia omitido hasta ese momento por ser algo que necesitaba guardárselo para ella, quizás simplemente porque estaba impreso de intimidad en cada palabra, cada letra.

"Antes de irse me dijo que ella podía ser famosa ahora, pero que yo la conocía, y que al fin y al cabo era solo una chica, parada frente a otra chica, pidiéndole que la ame" finalizo con sus ojos brillando a causa de las lágrimas que tumultuosas se agolpaban en ellos, y voz temblorosa, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no quebrarse por completo.

Cuando alzó la vista, observo como todos tenían la mirada clavada en un punto fijo, sus rostros reflejando como todos y cada uno de ellos analizaba esa frase en profundidad, aunque siendo incapaces de sentirla con tanta vehemencia como ella la habia sentido cuando la escucho y ahora al recordarla.

El silencio fue el plus perfecto para que todo hiciese click en su mente.

Ahí, repitiendo esas palabras en voz alta, observando la reacción de sus amigos ante tan poderosa declaración de amor y al mismo tiempo tan simple lo supo, supo que habia cometido un error.

"Oh no, soy una idiota! Arruine todo, acabo de tomar la peor decisión de mi vida, no?" Quinn se quejó tomando su cabeza en sus manos antes de juntar valor y alzar la vista para mirar a sus amigos.

"Si" afirmo Shira asintiendo con total seguridad y un gesto de obviedad que ni necesito alzar la voz para ser comprendido por Quinn.

"Max, cuan rápido es tu auto?" pregunto con determinación en sus ojos, sabiendo que no iba a permitir que todo quedase en nada, no si podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

**xxXXXxx**

Tan solo 10 minutos después, Honey, Shira, Bernie, Bella, Quinn y Max, quien era el encargado de manejar y mantener la paciencia aun pese a los gritos, se hallaban en el auto.

El viaje por las calles londinenses fue raudo, bocinazos a cada paso, pero finalmente Max aminoraba la velocidad al llegar a la entrada del Ritz.

Quinn bajo corriendo, seguida por Bernie, ambos adentrándose en el hall del hotel y dirigiéndose apresurados al sector en donde estaba el recepcionista, casi chocando con otras personas que se desplazaban por el lugar.

"Hola, Rachel Berry se encuentra acá?" Pregunto visiblemente agitada por la corrida y los nervios.

"No, señorita" respondió el hombre.

"Okay, y que me dice de Funny Brice?"

"No, señorita"

"Umm, Dolly Levi?"

"Nop"

"Daisy Gamble? Esther Hoffman?… No sé! Cheryl Gibbons?" Quinn nombraba todos los personajes que recordaba haber conocido por Rachel pero la respuesta del hombre seguía siendo la misma, por lo cual la rubia término asintiendo resignada y dubitativamente decidiéndose a salir del lugar. "Gracias"

El hombre la miro y se mordió el labio, pero cuando Quinn habia hecho dos pasos no pudo contenerse más y volvió a hablar llamando su atención de modo discreto. "Pero si se haya acá la Señorita Rose Thompson Hovick"

El rostro de Quinn se ilumino, regresando sobre sus pasos rápidamente. "Patti LuPone, obviamente. Como no se me ocurrió antes?" sonrió y se acercó al hombre que miraba a su alrededor buscando discreción.

"Pero ella realizó el check-out hace cerca de una hora. Tengo entendido que está llevando a cabo una conferencia de prensa en el Savoy, previo a tomar su vuelo de regreso a América" el hombre culmino con seriedad pero guiñándole el ojo a Quinn, suprimiendo una sonrisa divertida.

Quinn lo miro y se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo agradecer ese gesto, hasta que finalmente dejo los protocolos de lado y se impulsó apoyándose en el mostrador para besarle la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento. "Muchas gracias, señor" sonrió antes de salir corriendo del lugar, idéntico gesto tuvo Bernie quien beso al hombre en la mejilla antes de abandonar el hotel corriendo tras ella.

Otros 10 minutos más, todos volvían a estar apretados en el auto conduciendo y esquivando otros autos a modo de obstáculos en la lucha por llegar lo antes posible, pero una transitada avenida parecía frustrar eso, ya que hacía varios segundos que el auto estaba sin moverse por el tráfico.

"Me cago en este puñado de idiotas" bramo Shira escabulléndose por una de las ventanas para salir del auto, y caminar hacia el medio de la calle, comenzando a dirigir el transito ante la atónita mirada de todos.

Max necesito un segundo para reaccionar, Shira les abría el paso para que pudiesen avanzar y él lo hacía de modo rápido, hasta que finalmente pudieron pasar por completo y recibiendo el okay de Shira, quien esquivaba el resto de los automoviles, decidieron avanzar, dejándola atrás, pero enfocándose en el destino final.

Los nervios consumían a Quinn quien se mordía las uñas desesperada por llegar, y cuando por fin ese momento llego la rubia salto fuera del auto sin mirar atrás, decidida a encontrar a Rachel.

"Hola, discúlpeme. Puedo hacerle una pregunta?" Quinn le hablo a un joven que se encontraba en la recepción. "Donde se está llevando a cabo la conferencia de prensa?"

"Es de un medio acreditado?"

"Si, por supuesto. Acá tenés…" dijo sin nada de confidencia, sacando de su billetera la primer credencial que encontró.

"Eso es una tarjeta de crédito, señorita" el hombre hablo, mostrándose impenetrable

"Eso es… completamente cierto. Visa es el sponsor de mi columna en American Cheerleader"

"Lo siento, Señorita. Pero no puedo dejarla pasar" hablo cortante, poniendo fin a la conversación y volviendo a sus tareas.

"Ella viene conmigo" se escuchó y cuando Quinn se dio vuelta vio como Bella ingresaba, con Honey detrás de ella empujando la silla.

"Y ustedes es…?"

"Soy quien está escribiendo un artículo acerca del trato que reciben las personas discapacitadas en los hoteles de Londres" respondió con dureza, sorprendiendo al hombre tras el mostrador.

"Si, por supuesto. La conferencia tiene lugar en el Lancaster Room. Pero me temo que están llegando con mucho retraso" respondió con una fingida sonrisa, pero señalando el camino por donde estaba el salón

"Corré!" ordeno Honey, y Quinn reaccionó comenzando a correr por el hall hacia el lugar que se le habia indicado.

Una puerta cerrada, otra también, Quinn comenzaba a impacientarse pero cuando probo suerte con la última de ellas por fin logro el acceso, encontrándose con una habitación en donde se hallaban cientos de periodistas y fotógrafos.

Quinn empezó a caminar entre la gente, observando los monitores que mostraban la imagen de una Rachel deslucida, ni siquiera esforzándose por sonreír.

Los periodistas continuaban con las preguntas, en tanto Rachel se mantenía en silencio y dejaba que Jeremy contestara por ella siempre que era posible.

"_Rachel, por cuanto tiempo más vas a estar en Londres?"_ pregunto uno de los periodistas al recibir el okay por parte de Jeremy.

Quinn se puso de pie en el medio de la gente, mirando a Rachel, y viendo como esta se acercaba al micrófono buscando con la mirada a la persona de quien provenía la pregunta. "No me queda mucho tiempo más en Londres, me voy esta noche" sonrió forzadamente.

"Y ese es justamente el motivo por el cual tenemos que ir cerrando esta conferencia. Ultimas preguntas, por favor." Indico Jeremy, quien marcaba el ritmo de las preguntas. "Si, ustedes, la señorita de ahí…"

"_Guarda alguna relación, su decisión de tomarse un año sabático, con los rumores acerca del Señor Hudson y su nueva novia?"_ pregunto una mujer, haciendo que Quinn se tensase esperando la respuesta.

"La respuesta a eso es un rotundo _no_" respondió con extrema seguridad

"_Cree en esos rumores?"_ re pregunto la mujer, intentando encontrar una declaración que le sirviese como impactante titular para la nota que escribiría más tarde.

"Bueno, eso ya no es de mi incumbencia. Pero puedo decir, basándome en mi experiencia, que los rumores acerca del señor Hudson tienden a ser ciertos" culmino, causando una tibia sonrisa en todos los presentes

Quinn no rio, seguía tensa al escucharla hablar de Finn, al ser consciente de todo lo que este le habia provocado, incluso después de que ella lo hubiese ayudado a conseguir su preciada, aunque mediocre, carrera como actor.

"_La última vez que estuvo en Londres, aparecieron unas fotos bastante interesantes en las que se la veía con una chica. Puede comentarnos algo al respecto?"_

"Era una amiga. Aun somos amigas, creo" hablo con la esperanza de que eso fuese verdad. Inconscientemente cerro sus ojos y visualizo el rostro de Quinn, recordando el hipnotizo brillo que sus ojos desprendían al despertarse en sus brazos luego de pasar la noche juntas. No pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se aprisionaba y un nudo se formaba en su garganta al saber que esa escena era algo que no iba a volver a experimentar nunca más.

Quinn trago saliva y decidió que ese era su momento, que debía actuar y ganarse a su chica, con la misma determinación con la que lo hubiese hecho en el pasado cuando era la Head Cheerio, si no hubiese estado tan preocupada por su imagen.

Dio un paso hacia el frente y alzo su mano, esperando que Jeremy la escogiese y así fue.

"Si, ahí, la chica con el cárdigan amarillo" hablo señalando en su dirección.

Quinn se quedó en silencio por un segundo mientras Rachel alzaba la mirada y la divisaba, reconociéndola de inmediato, tal cual siempre sucedía.

"Si, Rachel…" Quinn hablo aclarándose la voz para hacerse oír, manteniendo la seriedad producto del nerviosismo que la invadía. "Hay alguna posibilidad de que ustedes dos puedan ser algo más que simplemente viejas amigas?" culminó, incluso a la distancia pudiendo mirarla directo a los ojos.

Rachel tomo una gran bocanada de aire, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual. "Tenía la esperanza de que la hubiese, pero no, me aseguró que no hay ninguna chance de que eso suceda" respondió intentando mantener su neutralidad pero la confidencia y la sonrisa fingida que venía mostrando habían quedado olvidadas en el pasado dando paso a emociones reales.

"Pero que diría si…." Quinn comenzaba a preguntar cuando Jeremy la interrumpió indicándole que solo tenía permitido una pregunta.

No obstante Rachel disimuladamente le dejo en claro que ella estaba dispuesta a recibir una más, lo cual no le dejo otra alternativa más que obedecer las órdenes de la actriz y cederle la palabra otra vez.

Quinn respiro aliviada por el gesto, sintiéndolo como algo esperanzador que le permitía mantener la ilusión, motivo por el cual decidió arriesgarse y jugarse el todo por el todo en ese momento. "Me preguntaba, que pasaría si, digamos que esta persona…" hizo una pausa y uno de los periodistas presentes le recordó que Fabray era el apellido de la persona en cuestión. La rubia suprimió la sonrisa y le agradeció antes de proseguir. "Simplemente me preguntaba qué pasaría si la señorita Fabray se diese cuenta de que es una idiota, cobarde, llena de inseguridades" hablo sin darse cuenta de la fuerza y vulgaridad de esas palabras, las mismas que generaron sorpresa en Rachel y murmullos entre los periodistas. "y se arrodillase ante ustedes, y le pidiese que reconsidere su decisión de dejar Londres esta noche… Ustedes la consideraría o no?"

Quinn dejó de respirar aguardando la respuesta de Rachel, el resto del cuarto se vio invadido por un silencio sepulcral, mostrando como todos estaban inmersos en la escena, a la espera de una respuesta por parte de la actriz.

El rostro de Rachel termino por transformarse. Sonrió su mejor y más radiante sonrisa, su rostro iluminándose por completo al emitir las palabras que Quinn deseaba escuchar. "Si, creo que lo haría" finalizó con un gesto misterioso.

La sonrisa en Quinn espejo la de Rachel. "Esas son excelentes noticias. Los lectores de American Cheerleader van a estar absolutamente contentos de oírla" culmino despertando aún más risas y murmullos, pero ella se limitó a soltar la respiración que estaba prisionera en su garganta, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor desaparecía, simplemente enfocando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos en Rachel y en seguir respirando.

La morocha se acercó y le hablo al oído a Jeremy, quien un segundo después le indicaba a uno de los presentes, quien ya habia hecho una de las ultimas preguntas, que la reformulase nuevamente.

"_Rachel, por cuanto tiempo tenes pensado quedarte en Inglaterra?"_ volvió a preguntar, aun preso de la sorpresa que el pedido le generó.

Rachel desvió su mirada hacia Quinn y sonrió enormemente, de antemano sabiendo lo que su respuesta causaría pero sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por lo mismo. "Indefinidamente" suspiro nunca dejando de mirarla, recibiendo una radiante sonrisa desde el otro lado del salón, sintiendo como todo se desvanecía, quedando solo ellas dos.

Las miradas extrañadas entre todos comenzaron a buscarse, los murmullos a hacerse oír y en pocos segundos todos ataron los cabos sueltos, dándose cuenta al fin de lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos, de la conexión que habia entre ambas.

Los flashes comenzaron a iluminar el lugar.

El rostro de Quinn se iluminaba por los flashes, al igual que el de Rachel. Ambas se sonreían indiferentes de todo el tumulto que se armaba a su alrededor, sabiendo que el brillo que irradiaba cada una de ellas no era producto de los flashes sino por la felicidad interior que las invadía al haber culminado un largo viaje. Después de muchos años de estar vagando por el mundo, ambas habían arribado a su destino final.

* * *

N/A: Ultimo capitulo, mañana subo el epilogo.  
Gracias por leer, saludos! XX.

Lucía.


	10. Epílogo

_4 años después..._

Quinn leyó las últimas palabras, del libro que tenía en sus manos, y suspiro profundamente. Lentamente una sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios al alzar la vista y observar dónde estaba.

Era una calurosa tarde en Notting Hill, un cielo azul era toda la magia que necesitaban en aquella ciudad en donde _gris_ era el color predominante.

Sea como sea, en los últimos cuatro años, Notting Hill se habia convertido en la segunda casa de ambas, siendo la otra, el penthouse de Nueva York que las dos habían comprado luego de casarse hacia tan solo dos años.

Desde esa tarde en la que Quinn realizó la que fue quizás la pregunta más importante de su vida, las dos no se habían vuelto a separar a no ser por un par de días cuando situaciones que las excedían así lo requerían. Ahora su tiempo se dividía entre Notting Hill y Nueva York, ya que Rachel habia dejado de lado la realización de films para volver a dedicarse de lleno a su carrera en Broadway.

Quinn recorrió el lugar con su mirada y sonrió feliz, contagiada por las sonrisas de varios niños que corrían por el parque. Mismo parque en el que se habían adentrado hacia 4 años, solo que esta vez su presencia ahí estaba más que respaldada, las dos tenían acceso al lugar desde que Rachel, dos años atrás, habia decidido comprar una enorme casa que estaba pegada al mismo.

Luego de tener esa transacción lista, Rachel habia llevado a Quinn para sorprenderla, y luego se encargó de arrastrarla con ella hacia el parque. Fue otra noche especial, y ambas caminaron hasta el banco de Joseph, donde Rachel la obligo a sentarse para después arrodillarse frente a ella y proponerle matrimonio con un imponente aunque clásico anillo que equiparaba la belleza de Quinn, pero no tanto su humildad.

En ese mismo lugar en el cual habían compartido tantos momentos únicos, era donde se encontraban ahora.

Rachel se hallaba leyendo algo en su iPad, recostada con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Quinn, sus manos unidas mediante lánguido enlace entre sus dedos, su pulgar acariciando el reverso de la mano de Quinn en un gesto casi inconsciente. Estaban simplemente disfrutando de una tarde al aire libre en uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo sin ninguna otra preocupación en sus cabezas.

"Esto es increíble, estoy ansiosa por que finalmente este a la venta…" Sonrió Rachel depositando el iPad sobre su bolso y alzando la vista hacía Quinn.

La rubia se sonrojo, y se mordió el labio conteniendo una enorme sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en su rostro. "De verdad te gusta?"

"Me encanta… estoy tan orgullosa de vos, Quinn" suspiro posando su mano en el cuello de Quinn, acercándola para besar lánguidamente sus labios. "Siempre lo estuve" finalizó dando un nuevo y breve beso a sus labios.

Quinn se separó pero siguió mirandola como inmersa en un trance. Cinco palabras aparecieron en su cabeza abruptamente y sin pensarlo les dio vida diciéndolas en voz alta. "El final es donde empecé".

"Huh?"

"_El final es donde empecé,_ ese va a ser el título del libro" sonrió mirandola a los ojos

"_El final es donde empecé?_ Me gusta… me encanta!" sonrió efusiva volviendo a atraerla contra sus labios para besarla. Luego se incorporó, sentándose a su lado y volvió a agarrar su iPad para releer el párrafo final en voz alta. "(…) Y así es como arribe al mismo puerto del cual habia zarpado 6 años atrás…" sonrió identificando el sentido de las palabras que Quinn acababa de decir con las que estaban plasmadas ahí, en el libro que ya habia finalizado y que ya contaba con una editorial que lo publicaría en poco tiempo.

Tras leer las notas que habia tomado durante cada uno de sus viajes, Quinn decidió transformarlo en un libro. Libro que termino no siendo una guía de viaje como ella habia pensado en un primer momento, sino que se convirtió en la historia de su arduo viaje en busca de un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

El título no habia sido elegido al azar, y hacia clara referencia a Rachel. La morocha habia estado presente en cada pasaje del texto. Habia sido parte de ella y de las grandes aventuras de su vida. Era parte de su pasado, de su presente, y lo seria de su futuro también.

"Entonces, mi primer libro tiene nombre, y mi esposa tiene una obra en Broadway que espera para ser estrenada en los próximos meses" sonrió misteriosa

"Eso es raro, creo ser la única esposa que tenes y hasta donde sé no tengo nada firmado"

"Esta obra es impresionante" Quinn comentó señalando el guion que habia estado leyendo por las últimas dos horas. "Tenes que hacerlo, quiero que lo hagas…"

"Que gano yo a cambio?"

"Un beso?"

"Umm nah, no es suficiente, rubia"

"Dos besos?"

"Nah-huh"

"Un beso y un abrazo de oso?"

"En serio? Eso es todo lo que tenes? Seguí intentando"

"Mmm, preparo el equipaje para nuestro próximo viaje?"

"Ya lo hiciste"

"No, no lo hice…" Quinn sonrió desafiante

"Quinn Fabray-Berry! No es gracioso! Decime que no estás hablando en serio" Rachel sentencio intentando enderezarse pero Quinn la mantuvo en su lugar haciéndose la desentendida. "Quinn tenemos que tomar un vuelo esta misma noche!"

"Ya está todo listo, no seas histérica"

"No es gracioso, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Te acordaste de poner el-"

"Si Rachel" Quinn gruño. "Ya guarde el libro que te vendí hace 4 años en la valija. Después de esperar todo ese tiempo para por fin viajar a Turquía, no me perdonaría no llevarlo. Estoy pensando en usarlo todos los días que estemos allá"

"Sos-casi-la-persona-mas-perfecta-en-el-mundo" dijo, intercalando un beso entre cada palabra

"Casi? Quien es la más perfecta?" inquirió alzando una ceja.

"Esa persona es… yo. Soy perfecta. Voy a hacer esa obra, incluso sin haberla leído. Confió en vos"

"Si, lo sos." la volvió a besar tiernamente en los labios, y la trajo contra su cuerpo, Rachel dejo caer sus piernas entre las de Quinn, y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de ésta.

Las dos suspiraron sonrientes, y fijaron su vista en un lejano punto, sin realmente prestarle atención a eso, más bien haciendo un recuento mental de lo que habían sido sus vidas hasta el momento, y como pese a los mil cambios y etapas que habían tenido que atravesar, ninguna de las dos podía recordar un momento realmente importante de sus vidas sin la imagen de la otra a su lado.

"Mi única condición para aceptar el papel va a ser que cambien el nombre de mi personaje por June" susurro Rachel, despertando la sonrisa de Quinn.

"En honor a _la_ June de Joseph?"

"Mhm… La pareja que inspiró mi propuesta de matrimonio, se los debo." respondió dulcemente, y cerró los ojos dejando que imágenes de esa noche, de ese momento, se reproduzcan en su mente.

"Podes creer todo lo que paso y donde estamos ahora?" pregunto conectando sus miradas.

"Mhm… es lindo." respondió indiferente, conteniendo su sonrisa.

"_Lindo_?" Quinn interrogo mostrándose incrédula ante la falta de interés de su esposa.

"Si, que se yo… Surreal, pero lindo" bromeo riendo feliz hasta que los labios de Quinn se apoderaron de los suyos, disolviendo su carcajada y dando paso a un intense beso, no por el modo en lo que llevaban a cabo sino por toda la carga emocional que tenía implícito.

"Idiota" suspiro la rubia, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Igual que vos…"

Quinn sonrió y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, sintiendo sus brazos aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

Y así es como las dos permanecieron por el resto de la tarde. Simplemente sentadas la una junto a la otra, sabiendo interiormente que una situación tan simple a la vez englobaba la surreal pero linda manera que las llevaba a ser felices…

Algunas personas pasan toda su vida juntas.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco Notting Hill. Gran cantidad de dialogos y escenas en esta historia son extraidas del guion escrito por Richard Curtis.

**N/A:** Obviamente este es el final. Si llegaron hasta aca debo decirles gracias por darle una chance a la historia y leerla :).

PD: Gracias Carmela por ayudarme a encaminar la traducción, y gracias Candelaria por ayudarme corrigiendo los typos que se me pasaban.

Buena vida, gente. XX

Lucía.


End file.
